Revelations
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella is in hospital after her attack at the hands of James... a visit from Jacob could set her on a different path... Set at the end of Twilight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella lay in her hospital bed listening to the beep of the heart monitor and staring up at the ceiling. She spotted a spider's web up in one corner and she focused on the delicate strands of the web as it swayed gently back and forth. For the moment she was alone and she was glad of it. She saw the spider slowly crawl onto the web and make its way, balancing delicately across the thin strands, toward the fly that had become caught up in its ingenious trap earlier. Bella turned her head away after that thought popped into her head. Trapped, she had been the fly that was lured into a devious web. Recollections of the vampire, James, snapping her leg made her body shudder and tears sprouted out of her eyes.

Her whole body ached with the wounds she had received at the deadly vampire's hands. The medication that she had been given was wearing off and the stabbing pain she received every time she inadvertently shifted her injured leg made her wince. Edward had been constantly by her side for the last two days, pretending to sleep when the nurses or doctors checked on her. He had just left to speak to his father about her condition and when she could be released back home. Bella was glad for the rest from his golden eyes and constant entreaties about how she was feeling.

The door to her private room suddenly opened and a teenage boy with long, beautiful black hair looked in. A big grin crossed the boy's face as he gazed over at her and he winked. For the first time since she had woken up in the hospital Bella's mouth formed into a smile.

"Hey Jake..." She whispered softly.

"Hey Bells...I hope you don't mind but your dad was just over at mine and he was coming back here to see you...soooooooo..." Jake's cheeks tinged red as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"So you thought you would catch a lift and come visit me huh." Bella finished for him.

"Yeah...is that okay? I mean if you're not ready for visitors than I can just leave..." Jake said hesitantly, standing by the door awkwardly.

Bella's smile widened at his apparent unease and she lifted her hand and beckoned for him to come forward. He grinned at her again and loped over to the bed and carefully sat down beside her. He took her hand in his without a thought and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Wow you certainly know how to hurt yourself honey. How did this happen again?"Jake asked cautiously.

"Oh...well I tripped and fell down some stairs, right through a glass door..."Bella replied, repeating the story that the Cullen's had come up with to account for all her injuries.

Jake gave a low whistle and raised his eyebrows."That must of hurt..."

Bella giggled at his words."Well just a bit..."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Alright I know, that was a stupid thing to say. I meant to ask how are you feeling and when will you be coming home?"

"I feel like..."

"Like what?" Jake leaned in closer to hear her better.

Bella scrunched up her nose, she didn't normally use words like this, especially not in front of Edward, but Jake always made her feel like she could say anything."I feel like shit to tell you the truth."

"Shit huh? Well I'm not surprised. Can I see your cast? Maybe I can sign it?" Jake lifted the covers and examined her damaged leg.

"Not right now Jake, maybe when I get home. What would you write on it anyway?" Bella asked him in amusement.

Jake tapped his chin and pretended to give her question some deep thought. "Mmmm...Something like...break a leg..."

"Jacob..."Bella giggled at his lame joke as he caught her hand in his again, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Bella can I..." Jacob stopped what he was saying when her door was opened again and Edward entered, followed by Carlisle and her dad.

Edward stared at Jacob and his golden eyes zeroed in on their joined hands. Bella tried to pull her hand away but Jake kept a firm hold of it as he glared back at Edward. The tension in the room was obvious, even to Charlie and he cleared his throat uncomfortably before he spoke.

"Well Bells I have had a word with the doc here and he reckons you can come home in a couple of days. How's that?"

"Really? That's great..." Bella said, giving her dad a small smile.

Jacob turned his back on Edward and squeezing her hand again he gave her another one of his big grins. "Awesome news honey, I have got heaps of ideas to keep you amused while you are recovering. Dad said I could bring over some of my sister's old DVD's and books. I know that you like the romantic films. I am sure Rach and Beck have got some of those and we could play cards or..."

Bella couldn't help but give him a wide smile at his obvious enthusiasm and forward planning to keep her occupied while she was healing. All her attention was focused on his animated expressions as he spoke, so that when Edward interrupted, she jumped slightly.

"Bella will not have time for anything like that. She has a lot of schoolwork to catch up on and besides she needs proper rest. I am sure she is grateful for your offer but she will have all the amusements she needs..." Edward interjected smoothly.

Charlie did not like Edward's superior tone. He frowned at him."I am sure Bella has plenty of time for visitor's as well young man. She can speak for herself. It is my house and if young Jake wants to come around, he knows that he is welcome any time."

"I meant no disrespect Charlie but..." Edward replied.

"That's Chief Swan to you..." Charlie stated firmly, hiding his smile when Edward scowled.

Carlisle, who had remained silent up until that point, decided to intervene. "I am sorry Chief Swan, my son forgot his manners momentarily. He has just been so worried about your daughter. I am certain he meant no disrespect."

Charlie huffed and went to sit on Bella's other side. He gave Jake a pat on the back as he passed, ignoring Edward completely. He could not get over his aversion to the young man his daughter seemed so caught up in. He had no idea that Edward could read every thought that passed through his head and he did not see the dirty look that the Cullen boy sent him as he started to make small talk with Bella.

Carlisle gave Bella a smile that was dripping with sincerity. "We all just want you to get well my dear. Edward and I will leave you now to enjoy spending time with your other visitors. I will be back in an hour to check you over. Edward come..."

Edward's mouth dropped open at Carlisle's words, but he could hardly refuse a direct order from his adopted father. "I will be back soon Bella, don't worry."

Bella just nodded at him as she turned her attention back to Jake and her dad. Edward winced as he was bombarded with insults emanating from Jacob's thoughts. He felt Carlisle tug on his arm and he finally allowed him to pull him from the room.

XXXXXX

Charlie smiled as he watched his daughter and Jacob chat so easily to each other. He had not seen Bella so relaxed since she had woken up from her injuries. His heart hurt as he recalled the first time he had seen her after she was brought to the hospital by Dr Cullen and his family after her accident. She had appeared so frail and white. Thankfully she had received the best care and a private room, paid for by the Cullen's. Charlie had found it hard to accept this at first, he paid his own way, but Carlisle had rightly pointed out that it was Bella's health that was important, not some outdated notion of charity. Charlie could not argue when it was put like that.

"So Bells...I have taken some time off work so I will be there for at least two weeks after you come home."

"Dad, you don't need to so that. Edward and his sister Alice said that..."

"Bella let your old dad take care of you for once alright. As for Edward, you wouldn't be in here of it wasn't for him..." Charlie crossed his arms as Bella started to protest.

"Dad please not this again...it was my fault...I told you..."

"Alright Bells...calm down. We will talk about this when you are feeling more yourself."

Bella gave a heavy sigh, she felt Jake's hand engulf her own again and she turned her head toward him. "I'll be there too honey. I'll come down every day after school if you want..."

"You don't need to Jake. You have homework and you don't want to be spending your free time being cooped up in the house with me. What about your friends?"

"I see my friends at school. It's only for a short while until your leg heals...unless you don't want me to..." Jake trailed off, hurt clear in his voice.

Bella didn't like to see the normally happy Jacob looking so forlorn. She wanted to see him smile again, it made her feel better when he was there. His sunny nature lit up the whole room. "Of course I want you to, that's if your dad doesn't mind."

The grin that Bella loved to see spread across Jake's face at her words. "No worries Bells, my dad will be cool."

Charlie glanced up at the clock and realised it was getting late, visiting hours would soon be over. Billy would also be expecting Jake home. "We need to go for now Bells. I need to get this young man back home."

"Okay dad. See you later Jake...thanks for coming, it was fun."

Jacob got up from the bed and gazed at her. "Err... I could visit after school tomorrow for a while, if you want."

"That would be great, thanks Jake."

"Sweet...I'll see you tomorrow. Bye honey."

"Bye Jake..." Bella gave him a little wave. "See you later dad."

"See you later Bells." Charlie leant down and gave her a quick hug before following a reluctant Jacob out of the room.

XXXXXX

Edward watched Charlie and Jacob leave the hospital. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. There was no way he was going to let Bella spend time with that boy. She was too fragile and needed special care after her ordeal. He turned swiftly on his heel and opened the door to her room, determined not to leave her alone for a minute.

A/N-I don't know what happened...I was doing some research for another story and as I was re-reading a bit of the first book about Bella's stay in hospital, I ended up writing this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Two**

Bella was perched on the sofa with her injured leg resting along the sofa cushions. Jacob was sitting on the floor, his long legs crossed in front of him. He leaned back against the sofa, beside him was a bowl of popcorn and occasionally he would throw one in the air and catch it expertly in his mouth. Bella had been idly playing with his long hair as they both relaxed watching an old film that Jake had brought over. It was an old black and white version of Wuthering Heights and Bella was hooked as she watched the drama play out on the flat screen TV.

True to his word Jacob had come to visit Bella promptly after his school finished for the day. She had been home from the hospital for three days and found herself looking forward to his visits immensely. Edward had been banned from spending more than a couple of hours with her in the evening as Charlie was still unhappy about the circumstances surrounding her 'accident.' As her father was at home with her for most of the day, Edward could not sneak in to see her and he was very unhappy about the situation. He still crept into her room at night, but Bella had asked him not to share her bed as his cold body was making it difficult for her to sleep. He had complied as graciously as he could and would sit in the old rocking chair watching her sleep. Secretly Bella was beginning to find this disturbing. The thought of him just sitting there all night watching her was making her uncomfortable. She was grateful he could not read her thoughts.

"So Bells what do you want to do now," Jake asked her when the film finally ended.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind Jake..."

Jacob turned and watched her glum expression. She had been in a strange mood ever since he had arrived. He could tell she was worried about something. Maybe he could coax it out of her. "Hey...why don't you tell me what's up honey? I can see you're fretting over something..."

"Am not..."

"You are..."

"Not..."

"Are..."

"How would you know anyway?" Bella snapped.

"Because you are biting your bottom lip and frowning, you always do that when you worry." Jake said with certainty in his voice.

Bella gave a small sigh. "How do you know me so well Jake?"

"I'm just observant...soooo what's wrong?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "Jake you're a boy..."

"Well duh! What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well there are some things a girl needs to talk to another girl about." Bella said gently, trying to put him off asking any more. But instead she had piqued his curiosity.

"We're friends right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah..."

"Best friends..." Jake demanded making Bella jump at his change in tone.

"Calm down Jake, yes best friends." Bella tugged on the end of his long hair and he grinned back at her.

"Well it doesn't matter what gender I am, you can tell your best friend anything. Maybe I can help, you never know. Maybe you need a man's perspective on things..."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "A man's perspective, huh? Jake you're not sixteen yet."

"Age doesn't count. I am way wiser than you and of course taller..." Jake crossed his arms and winked at her.

Bella looked him up and down. She certainly could not argue with the taller part of his argument. He had shot up significantly since she had first reconnected with him on her return to Forks. He must be at least Six foot four inches now and she could clearly see the hint of muscles showing through his loose shirt. Her eyes suddenly met his and his smirk clearly showed that he knew she had been checking him out.

"Like what you see Bells? I could always take my shirt off and give you a better look..." Jake waggled his eyebrows as he watched Bella's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Shut up Jake," She mumbled. "Shouldn't you be going home now, it's getting late..."

Jake's playful grin dropped from his face as he realised he had pushed her too far. "I'm sorry Bella I was just fooling around. I feel so comfortable around you I feel like I can say anything...but if you want me to leave I will..."

Bella glanced up at Jake's hurt expression from under her long eyelashes. She knew that she had overreacted. Whenever he was upset she seemed to feel it too. She reached out and grasped his warm hand with her own. "No...I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind and...Well I get embarrassed easily. Will you stay?"

Jake laced his fingers with hers and nodded. "Yeah...and Bells if you want to talk about what's bothering you...I am a good listener."

"Thanks Jake...maybe another time okay. Come on we better tackle some of your homework. Otherwise your dad might not let you come over so often."

Jake grimaced and picked up one of his textbooks letting it dangle gingerly from one hand. "Okay if I must..."

Bella burst into laughter at his downcast expression and the tension was diffused just like that and they were Jake and Bells again.

XXXXXX

The alarm clock in Bella's room showed that it was midnight. Edward sat in the rocking chair, hands gripping the armrests tightly. He heard the wood creak under his touch and he had to force himself to loosen his hold otherwise they would splinter under his hands. Bella had been mumbling in her sleep for the last hour and it wasn't his name she was mentioning. He stared over at her with his deep golden eyes as he saw her mouth twitch and a smile appeared on her face.

"Muscles..." Bella mumbled.

Edward frowned at her words. Mussels? Was she talking about seafood? Maybe she had a craving for them? He would present her with some tomorrow. That should cheer her up, she had been very down when he visited her in the evenings and, when he had crawled through her window tonight, she had hardly spoken to him, claiming extreme tiredness. It was difficult to have proper conversations with her as Charlie would sit in the same room as them, glaring over at him. He had a hard time not returning the insults that emanated from Charlie's thoughts as they all sat in the living room. He was brought out of his reverie as Bella started to mumble again.

"Jacob...lovely hair, so soft..."

Edward leaned forward in the rocking chair as he watched the emotions crossing Bella's face as she spoke. His eyes narrowed as she mentioned Jacob's name for the hundredth time that night. He was going to have to try and keep that boy away from Bella as he appeared to be having a negative influence on her. He watched as she turned over in her sleep and breathed out Jacob's name in a tone that he had never heard from her. Edward unconsciously increased his grip on the armrests of the chair and a piece suddenly snapped off in his hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose with the other hand, a nervous habit he had when stressed. He really needed to hunt.

Standing up, he walked silently over to Bella and rested his cold lips on her forehead in a gentle kiss. He saw her frown and the word 'ugh' slipped from her lips. He stepped back feeling hurt. He knew that it could not be in relation to the kiss he had just given her, Bella craved his touches. His thirst increased at his nearness to her as the smell of her blood called to him. He immediately ran for the window and leapt out into the night, taking in deep breaths of the cool air...

XXXXXX

A few minutes later Bella's eyes fluttered open. She had been having an extremely pleasant dream which had featured a shirtless Jacob. She peered over toward the rocking chair and gave a huge relieved sigh. Edward was not there. She turned on her back and gazed at the ceiling, wondering what it meant that she was glad that Edward had left. She pondered for a long time...

A/N-Ugh I found it hard writing the Edward part. The thought that he just sits in that chair watching her sleep makes me feel creeped out. How could the Bella in the original books stand it? *shudders*

Anyways please let me know what you think, thanks.

Nikki :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Three**

Bella looked miserably at her reflection in her wardrobe mirror. Alice stood behind her, hands clasped together, bouncing from one foot to the other. She had just assisted in helping Bella get dressed for her first day back at school. As her leg was still in the cast Bella needed help in getting about and Alice had volunteered to come around early before school to help get her things together and then drive her to Forks high. Edward had offered to come and drive her but Charlie had refused outright, it was Alice or he drive her himself. The last thing Bella wanted was to be driven to school by her dad so Alice was the better option.

"I don't really like this top Alice, it's a bit too revealing...I..." Bella started to protest.

Alice placed her hands on Bella's shoulders and adjusted the strap of the halter neck top she had persuaded Bella to wear. "Oh come on Bella, you know that blue is Edward's favourite colour on you and this came from one of the top designers in the country. I had it especially ordered for your return to school. You want to make an impact don't you?"

"Not really Alice...I like to blend into the background." Bella turned away from the mirror and hobbled over to her bed. She rummaged around through the pile of clothes that Alice had placed on the bed and pulled out a hooded jacket that Jake had left behind on his last visit. It was going to be too large on her but she didn't care. She found it comforting wearing something that reminded her of her best friend.

Alice stared at her in astonishment as she pulled it on and rolled the sleeves up. It completely covered the halter neck top that Alice was so desperate she wear. Bella smiled to herself at the thought.

"Bella you are not seriously going to wear that hideous jacket are you?"

Bella glared over at Alice. "Yes I am. It keeps me warm...come on we will be late if we take much longer..."

Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella's bold statement but finally complied and helped her hobble down the stairs and out to the sleek black Mercedes that belonged to Carlisle Cullen. Bella locked up after herself as her dad had already left for work.

XXXXXX

Bella stared over at the ticking clock. Five minutes to twelve, soon it would be lunchtime and she would again be sitting with the Cullen's as they pretended to eat, while she was the only one actually doing so. She glanced over at Edward who was busy re-writing the notes she had just taken. Her jaw clenched as she tried to stem down the rising tide of irritation that was becoming harder to repress when Edward took control over what she did. She watched as he finished writing and shuffled the papers together neatly.

"See Bella, you will be able to understand things much better the way that I have written it. Honestly I don't know how you can possibly read your writing, it is a jumbled mess. It needs to be clear and concise so that when you come to revise it will be much easier for you." Edward handed her the papers and gave her one of his crooked smiles. Bella did not return it.

The bell finally went and Bella stuffed the notes in her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. Reaching out for her crutches she was just about to grab them when Edward whipped them away and placed them under his arm.

"What are you doing Edward? I need those...give them..."

Edward completely ignored her and, without her permission, he picked her up easily in his cold arms and walked out of the classroom toward the canteen. Bella felt her anger rising as she saw her classmates staring over at them both, some of them were laughing. She saw Jessica Stanley and her arch nemesis Lauren Hayward giggling together and pointing in her direction. Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Put me down Edward..." Bella demanded.

"No love, it is much easier this way and safer for you. The lunch crowd are very unruly, this way I can guarantee your safety." Edward said patronisingly.

Bella clenched her fists and took in deep breaths to calm herself. They had nearly reached their destination when they passed the open doors of the office. A beloved voice that Bella instantly recognised made her heart lift as she heard him enquiring about whether she would be allowed visitors during her lunch hour. Bella struggled in Edward's hold but he clutched her firmly while still holding her away from him slightly. He too had heard the voice and his face showed his displeasure.

"Jacob I'm out here...Jake..." Bella suddenly yelled, frustrated that Edward would not put her down.

"Bella stop making a spectacle of yourself, that boy should not even be here..." Edward stopped his tirade when he saw Jacob and the school secretary emerge from the office as they heard her call.

"Bells... are you alright?" Jake asked her as he saw her pushing against Edward's chest to try and get him to release her.

"She is absolutely fine. We are going to lunch. You should not even be here..." Edward stated angrily.

"Actually he does Master Cullen, he has a note from the girl's father asking him to check on her, so I suggest you put the young lady down as she clearly does not want to be ferried around like a lump of wood..." Mrs Woodrow, the school secretary said icily.

Jake just crossed his arms and glared over at Edward, who finally complied and placed Bella carefully on her feet. He handed her the crutches and stepped back. "I was just making sure that MY girlfriend was safe...it is hard to get around this school with a broken leg."

"Well she clearly thinks different. Off you go Edward, this young man and Bella will be eating in my office annexe as Chief Swan, who is a very good friend of mine, asked me to look out for her today..." Mrs Woodrow ushered Jake and a contrite Bella into her office as she made sure that Edward turned and made his way to the canteen.

"I will be back for you after lunch Bella, don't worry..." Edward called out to her clearly but got no response. However his enhanced hearing captured exactly what they were all saying to his Bella, not to mention the fact that he could read their every thought. Jacob's particularly were insulting. That boy was becoming a thorn in his side in regard to his relationship with Bella.

XXXXXX

Mrs Woodrow made sure that Bella and Jake were comfortable in her little side room and then went off to do more paperwork, leaving them alone.

"Did my dad really give you a note Jake? He never mentioned anything to me..." Bella gazed at him curiously.

Jake took an elastic band out of his back pocket and smoothing his long hair back he put it in a low ponytail. He tried to hide his smirk but Bella caught it. Her mouth twitched as she realised he must have forged her dad's handwriting somehow.

"Come on Jake...how did you do it and how come you're here?"

"My mate Embry is good at forging signatures and stuff. He does it all the time for us when we want to skip school or something. We haven't been caught out yet and well the reason I am here is...well I just knew that you needed me..." Jacob shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"How did you know?" Bella asked as Jake reached out for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I dunno...call it a gut feeling if you want or a sixth sense. I was worried about you as it was your first day back, so I ditched school and came here to see if you were alright..." Jacob admitted.

"Oh my god Billy...he will be pissed Jake if he finds out. Won't your school ring him once they find out you..."

"Embry forged a note for me to hand in the office, saying I was needed at home today..."

Bella's mouth fell open as she listened to his confession. She felt him stroking the palm of her hand with his fingers and she gazed at their entwined hands. A feeling of calmness washed over her at his gentle touch and she found that she didn't care if they were caught out, she was glad he was here.

"Thanks Jake...being back at school today was hard...I'm glad you're here."

"Me too honey..." Jacob said softly. "Bells about that Cullen kid, are you sure that..."

Bella snatched her hand back from his grasp and she sat back. He could see the shutters coming down as soon as he mentioned Edward. It was not the first time he had tried to get her to open up about her relationship with her boyfriend but she always firmly rebuffed his questions. He gave a deep sigh and gazed at her.

"Alright Bells I get it...you don't want to talk about it. How about we have some lunch then huh?"

"Yeah...look Jake I'm just not ready to discuss things like that with you yet okay. Forgive me?" Bella gave him her best wide eyed look.

Jake laughed and took her hand again, squeezing it gently. "Always..."

A/N-don't you just love Jake! God, I gave myself a migraine writing Edward in this chapter.

Anyways...please let me know what you think, thanks...

Nikki :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Four**

Bella's first week back at school passed. Her leg was slowly healing and she was becoming an expert at getting around on her crutches. Edward was still being very over protective and she was becoming increasingly irritated with him. The worst part was that she could not get a minute alone with him to try and ask him to back off a bit. They were surrounded by people at school, in the mornings Alice was always in the car with them on the journey to school and at home Charlie was often in the same room on Edward's supervised visits. By the time that Edward would crawl through her window at night, Bella was always asleep as she was so exhausted from her day's activities.

Even though she was trying not to admit it to herself Bella was also missing Jacob. She had not seen him since he had gate crashed her school on her first day back. Now that she was going back to Fork's high regularly, Billy had insisted that Jake come home straight after school, as he needed him to catch up on some jobs around the house. This had caused a bit of an argument between Jacob and his dad and the atmosphere in the Black household was tense for quite a few days afterwards. However there was another underlying reason that both of them were so on edge. The anniversary of Sarah Black's death was fast approaching. As he always did at this time of year Jake became quiet and withdrawn. When Bella contacted him and tried to speak to him he would barely utter a word. As she did not think about the reason why Jake was being so short with her, Bella came to the conclusion he was getting tired of her company, so she stopped calling. As a result both of them were unhappy.

Saturday morning dawned and the sun woke Bella early. The light shining through her window caused rainbow sparkles to glimmer across Edward's pale features as he sat in the rocking chair and greeted her with one of his crooked smiles.

"Morning love...we are going to have to stay in today. It looks like the sun is going to be out unexpectedly. The weather can even catch out Alice sometimes..." Edward laughed at his own joke.

"I want to go out though Edward. It's not often I get to see the sun...maybe I can meet up with you later when the sun has gone in..."Bella suggested tentatively. A day away from his prying eyes sounded like heaven to her right now.

Edward looked her over carefully. He was getting increasingly frustrated that he could not read her mind. Lately he could tell that she was pulling away from him. In fact it had started after she returned from the hospital. He knew that the traumatic experience she had gone through with James had marked her. Sometimes she would thrash about in her sleep, obviously reliving the event in her dreams. His cold touch as he tried to soothe her seemed to make it worse. So he had learned to just sit it out until she calmed herself down and returned to slumber.

"If that is what you prefer..." Edward waited for her to start backtracking as she normally would and say that she had changed her mind but instead she gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Edward...I will see you later then. I am off to have a shower..." Bella pushed back her duvet and reached for the crutches so she could hobble to the bathroom. Getting washed now involved covering up her plaster covered leg with a plastic bag and then manoeuvring herself so that she didn't get completely wet. Luckily they had a walk in shower.

Edward stared after her as she disappeared into the bathroom. It took a moment for him to realise he had been dismissed for the day. She had made no attempt to kiss him goodbye.

XXXXXX

Charlie gathered his fishing gear together and started to pile it into the cruiser. He knew that Billy would need a lot of distracting today as it was the anniversary of his wife's death. He pondered over what to do about young Jake. Billy had told him that he was holed up in his room and refused to come out. Even his two best friends Embry and Quil had not been able to draw him out. Charlie's eyes flicked up toward his daughter's room. Jake had been there for her, now she could return the favour.

"Bella I need to talk to you..." Charlie suddenly shouted up the stairs.

XXXXXX

"Why did no one tell me? No wonder Jake was so quiet when I called...Ugh I feel awful..." Bella sat beside her dad in the cruiser as he drove toward La Push.

Charlie glanced at her briefly as he saw her wringing her hands together with anxiety. "I thought young Jake may have mentioned it to you. I am sorry I would have let you know otherwise. I just assumed you knew Bells..."

Bella sighed heavily. "I should have known anyway dad. I have been so caught up with Edward and his family it has blinded me to everything else."

Charlie did not dispute this fact. He concentrated on his driving and they made the rest of the journey in silence. As they approached the Black's house they saw Harry Clearwater's truck parked in the driveway. He obviously had the same idea as Charlie. The back of the truck was piled high with fishing gear, a picnic and a case of beer. Harry waved to them as he saw the police cruiser arrive.

"Looks like Sue Clearwater has packed enough food for an army..." Charlie muttered to himself as he parked the car.

Bella opened the passenger door and tried to get out herself but it was too difficult on her own. Charlie raced round to help her and he carefully assisted her onto her feet, handing her the crutches.

"Thanks dad," Bella said gratefully.

"You go on in kiddo. I just want a quick word with Harry here. Tell Billy we are ready to go..." Charlie gave her a small smile.

"Okay..." Bella placed a crutch under each arm and carefully negotiated her way over to the little red house.

Once inside she caught sight of Billy sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with some fishing lures.

"Hey Billy..." Bella greeted him softly.

Billy raised his head and Bella could clearly see his red rimmed eyes. She took a deep breath to try and stem her own tears, the last thing he needed was her to start crying and make the situation worse.

"Hey Bella...is your dad and Harry ready?"

"Yeah...dad told me to let you know...Billy is Jake..."

Billy glanced toward the hallway and then back at Bella. "He is in his room. Try and get him to talk Bella. I think maybe you are the one he may open up to...Just be patient with him."

"Of course, I will see you when you get back Billy."

Billy took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before leaving the house, the fishing lures perched on his lap as he expertly manoeuvred his chair out of the house.

XXXXXX

Jake was lying on his bed, eyes closed when he heard the gentle knock on his bedroom door. His jaw clenched in annoyance. Why couldn't they all just leave him alone? A surge of anger shot through him as he launched himself off of the bed and jerked the door open, ready to yell at the person who had disturbed him. The sight of a contrite Bella standing before him, leaning heavily on her crutches, took the wind out of his sails.

"Bells..." Jacob choked out as his pent up emotions finally poured out. To Bella's astonishment Jake fell to his knees in front of her, put his arms round her waist and started to cry against her.

Bella let the crutches fall to the floor as she was being supported by Jake's tight hold on her. She gently buried her hands in his hair and held him close to her middle as he let out his grief. This went on for five minute before Jake seemed to gather himself together and stood up. He slipped his arm round her waist and helped her hobble over to his bed so that they could both sit down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that...it's just when I saw you...I've really missed you Bells." Jake mumbled. He now seemed to be embarrassed at his blatant show of emotion.

Bella took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Don't be sorry Jake. I am so glad that you trust me enough to show how you feel. You have been there for me...please let me be there for you."

Jake just nodded as he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes again in relief that she was there with him.

XXXXXX

Five hours later when Charlie, Billy and Harry returned from their fishing trip, they entered the house to find Bella and Jake fast asleep on the sofa. Bella was cuddled up against Jake's side and his head was resting near hers, their hands were clasped tightly together between them. Laid out on the floor in front of them was an array of old photo's of Sarah, Billy and the children. There was even a few of Charlie and Bella on one of her visits when she was younger.

As the men stood and gazed at the two of them it was not only Billy's face that was wet with tears...

A/N-Poor Jake and Billy...sob! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Five**

Bella stood and looked at the dress uncertainly. She gingerly lifted up the hem and examined the material. The colour was a deep royal blue and the dress had a halter neck top fastening. It would mean that a lot of her skin would be on display and Bella was never happy with that. Why did Alice have to keep insisting that she wear such clothes? She may be her best friend but she had no clue about her personal taste. When Bella had expressed her doubts over the chosen dress for the prom, Alice had railroaded her into wearing this one. She had once again used the line...

"Bella it **is** Edward's favourite colour on you..."

Giving a heavy sigh Bella picked up the dress and hobbled over to the mirror and held it against her. The striking blue colour, although beautiful, made her skin appear paler than ever and she thought she looked washed out. She threw the dress back onto her bed in annoyance. She did not even want to go to the stupid prom. She hated dressing up and she certainly couldn't dance when she had two good legs, how was she supposed to move about with her heavy cast. She had been avidly avoiding being alone with Edward for days and he had guilt tripped her into going, saying it was a human experience he never had the chance to have. Bella pictured his downcast face when he questioned her over why she was being so petulant over such a simple request. She had complied just to shut him up.

Bella's reverie was interrupted by Charlie's voice yelling up the stairs. "Jake's here Bells...I'll send him up. I've got to leave for work now. See you later...have fun..."

"Thanks dad..." Bella shouted back as she heard the front door close and Jake's footfalls echoing up the stairs.

Ever since they had spent the day looking through old photographs and talking about Jake's mom Sarah, Jake and Bella's friendship had become stronger. Part of the reason she had been making excuses to avoid being with Edward was due to the fact that she was spending a lot more time with Jake. She smiled as she watched him stroll into her room. His eyes immediately latched onto the blue dress and he smirked.

"So she got you to wear it then?" Jake asked her, Bella had been complaining for days about Alice trying to get her to choose this dress.

"Yeah...I got tired of her harping on about it..." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you friends with her again? It sounds like she gets on your nerves a lot..."

"She...well...I...suppose because she is Edward's sister. We just hang round together a lot..." Bella's voice trailed off as she pondered over Jake's question.

Jake decided to change the subject as he could clearly see that Bella was getting down. "So looking forward to prom?"

Bella's expression became even darker."No...Not really. I can't dance as I have two left feet anyway and now one of them is encased in this bloody cast. That means that I will be stuck relying on Edward to ferry me around all night."

Jake approached Bella cautiously and he held out his arms. Bella gazed at him momentarily before she drifted over to him and wrapped her own arms around his waist as he embraced her. Placing her head against his chest she listened to his heartbeat, which seemed to be increasing the longer he held her.

"Are you getting taller Jake?" Bella asked as she turned her head so that she could look up at him.

"Nah...I think you're shrinking..." Jake chuckled and stepped back as Bella playfully smacked his chest.

Jake dug his hands in the pockets of his jeans and dropped his gaze to the floor. He was trying to work up the courage to ask her something, Bella could tell. She gently touched him on the arm and his head shot up and he smiled at her, red tingeing his cheeks.

"Go on Jake ask me?"

"Ask you? What makes you think I am going to ask you something?"

"You always shove your hands in your pockets and look at your feet when you're nervous about asking me something..." Bella stated smugly.

"I do huh?"

"Yeah you do...sooooooooo..."

"The tribe are having a bonfire party on First beach next weekend...just wondered if you wanted to come? No pressure if you don't, just thought it would be your thing you know, a relaxed evening. I think your dad might go. My dad will be there telling the old stories...Well will you come?" Jacob blurted out in a rush.

Bella giggled at his adorable expression and she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Sounds like exactly my type of thing. I'd love to come."

A sunny grin spread across Jacob's face at her words and without warning he dropped her hand and pulled her into a bear hug. Bella squeaked in surprise as her air was suddenly cut off as he hugged her enthusiastically.

"Thanks honey...it will be so much fun if you're there. Quil and Embry are dying to meet you. I can show you all the..."

"Jake...need air..." Bella finally choked out.

Jacob immediately released his hold on her. "Oh god Bells I am so sorry. I was just so happy that you said yes...sorry."

Bella took in a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. Just be gentler next time."

Jake gave her another grin. "Sure, sure."

XXXXXX

"Are you serious Jake? I mean...I feel stupid." Bella said as she gazed down at herself. The blue dress flared at the bottom and just reached the top of her knees. She had put on a long sleeved cardigan to cover her arms.

Jake just stared at her, causing Bella to blush. She awkwardly tried to pull the skirt of the dress down past her knees. She must look awful for Jake to be looking at her like that. It had been his idea to have a trial run for her prom night by trying on the dress and practising her dancing. He assured her he would help with the dancing part.

"I am going to take this off." Bella said eventually causing Jake to finally come out of his stupor.

"No Bells...I mean you look great. Sorry I am just not used to seeing you in a dress." He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a half smile.

"Then why were you staring at me like that? Are you sure I don't look like an idiot?" Bella demanded.

"No...You look beautiful actually..." Jake swallowed nervously as the words just poured out without his permission.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, not believing him for a minute. He was just trying to make her feel better. She hobbled over to the sofa and sat down crossing her arms mutinously. Jake could see that she was doubting herself. She really had no idea how pretty she was. He walked over to the sofa and to Bella's surprise he held out his hand and gave her one of his big grins.

"Bella Swan, will you dance with me?"

"You are so corny Jake. We have no music..."

Jake held up his hand and went over to the CD player and rummaged through her dad's meagre collection of music. She saw him take out a disc and place it in the stereo. A song from the film 'Dirty Dancing' suddenly boomed out through the speakers. Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. No way, surely this couldn't belong to her dad? By this time Jake had strolled back over to her and again held out his hand. He winked at her which caused Bella to giggle.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner..." Jake said, echoing a famous quote from the film.

"I can't believe you actually know the lines from the film." Bella couldn't stop laughing. She allowed Jake to help her up and he lifted her under the arms and placed both of her feet, even the one encased in the cast, on his own and he whirled them round in a circle.

"Of course I do honey. Remember I have two older sisters..." Jake replied suddenly whipping round really fast, making Bella's head spin.

Jake started to sing the lyrics to the song, whispering them softly in Bella's ear as they swayed from side to side. "I have had the time of my life...I have never felt this way before...and I swear, it's the truth...and I owe it all to you..."

Bella felt the warmth from Jake's closeness seep into her bones and she leaned closer to him and closed her eyes, letting the beat of the music take over. Jake murmured the last line of the song."Now I've had the time of my life...No I never felt this way before...and I owe it all to you..."

The song ended and they both pulled back from each other, gazing intently into the other's eyes. Bella was just about to say something when the phone started to ring in the hallway. It broke the spell they were under and they laughed together nervously. Jake let her go and watched as she carefully made her way out of the living room and into the hallway to answer the call.

"Hello," Bella said distractedly as she kept casting glances back into the living room.

"Bella...its Jessica..."

"Jess? How are you?"

"Oh fine...I was just ringing up to see if you wanted to come round mine. I am holding a little get together and well I need to make up numbers... so I thought maybe you and Edward would like to join us." Jessica said patronisingly.

"Well Edward's busy and...hang on Jess, can I bring someone else with me?"

"As long as it's not another girl, we need more boys...I doubt that you know any..." Jessica grumbled.

"As a matter of fact I do. How does three more members of the male population suit you?" Bella asked, feeling daring.

"Mmmm sounds just perfect. What are their names?"

"Quil, Embry and Jake..."

"Interesting names, party starts at eight. See you then girlfriend." Jessica then hung up the phone.

Bella smiled to herself. Only the other day her dad had told her she really needed to spread her wings beyond the Cullen household. Well here was her chance.

"Jake, "Bella called out to him, "How do you and your friends fancy attending a party?"

A/N-up next the PARTY! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I would just like to thank you all for your awesome reviews on the last chapter. I have read them all and they really made my day, thank you all so much. I usually reply personally but my e-mails are not working again, so I couldn't respond, sorry :(

Anyway here is the next chapter...thanks for reading, Nikki.

**Part Six**

Loud music could be heard pumping out of Jessica Stanley's residence as Bella and Jake, accompanied by Quil and Embry made their way up the long driveway toward the property. The three boys stared round in awe at the spacious grounds surrounding the house. Jessica's father worked abroad for an oil company and he was rarely at home. However the money he lavished on his home and family could clearly be seen as the boys spotted the indoor swimming pool round the back and high fived each other.

"Wow Bella this is awesome...you are amazing. Thanks for the invite." Quil gave her a big grin and put his arm round her shoulder, which earned him a slap round the back of the head from Jake.

"Hands off Quil..." Jake warned him as Quil stood rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeez Jake, calm down. I was only thanking Bella..." Quil protested.

"That doesn't mean you can lay your hands on her...show some respect." Jake replied, his voice steely.

"Jake please, he didn't mean any harm...come on. This is meant to be fun..." Bella took Jake's hand in hers and gave him a pleading look.

Jake gave Quil one last glare and flung his own arm round Bella's shoulder. Embry just rolled his eyes at them both and took the lead as they continued on their journey toward the house. A few young people were sitting outside, holding drinks and chatting. Bella recognised one of them as Mike and she groaned inwardly. She counted in her head one, two, three... and right on cue she heard his voice call her name.

"Bella...Jess said you were coming. I have been waiting out here for you..."Mike stopped speaking as he spotted Jake standing tall beside her with his arm placed securely over her shoulders.

"Hey Mike...do you remember Jake and his friends from the trip we took to First beach a while ago..." Bella said hesitantly as she saw his eyes looking Jake up and down.

"Err...yeah, nice to meet you. Aren't you like only fifteen?" Mike asked abruptly as he took in how tall and muscular Jake and his friends were.

"Nearly sixteen actually, is there a problem?" Jake asked as Quil and Embry took their positions on either side of him and Bella.

Bella stared up at Jake. 'Why was he acting so intimidating?' She thought to herself as she glanced at Quil and Embry, who flanked them both like they were all gearing up for a fight. A flicker of annoyance flared up in Bella and she shrugged Jake's arm from her shoulders and hobbled over to Mike.

"Well Mike, come and show us where the food and drinks are. I need to say hello to Jess too." Bella gave him a bright smile which seemed to mollify him as he turned and motioned for her to follow him inside.

Bella winced as she entered through the front door as, once inside, the loud thumping music thundered in her ears. How could they all stand it? She gazed around and her eyes widened. Hadn't Jess said it was meant to be a little get together? There were masses of people here, most of whom she did not recognise. She kept following Mike as he weaved in and out of the crowd, Jake and the others hot on her heels.

"Mike, who are all these people? I don't recognise half of them?" Bella had to shout to be heard.

She saw Mike shrug his shoulders. "I have no idea. Jess advertised the party on her face book page and well...word spread quickly."

Bella's eyes widened at his words and she stopped briefly, Jake bumped into her and rested his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. "What's wrong Bells?"

Bella indicated that she needed him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. "Jake, I think there is going to be trouble. I have no idea who most of these people are. I think they are gatecrashers. Apparently Jess advertised the party on face book. Look at that lot over there. They are way older then us, maybe in their twenties..."

"I was just thinking the same thing honey...maybe we should..."

A loud crashing sound interrupted Jake and they all turned in the direction of the noise. A large mirror, which had been suspended above the ornate fireplace, had been pulled down and was now smashed to smithereens on the floor. All hell broke loose as the group of older looking boys started shouting and a fight ensued. Insults were exchanged and they began to throw some of the ornaments, using them as weapons against each other. A loud scream echoed through the crowd as a distraught looking Jessica, who was standing at the top of a long staircase, saw the damage being inflicted on her parent's belongings.

"Jake we need to get Jessica and get out of here..." Bella whispered frantically.

Jake nodded to Quil and Embry and with his arm firmly round Bella's shoulders again he led the way through the throng of people, who were standing in a large circle urging on the combatants. Bella looked around for Mike, but he had disappeared. She could only hope that he had the sense to escape while he could. They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Bella called out to Jessica, who was now sitting on the top step, tears running down her face.

"Quil go up and get her. We really need to get out of here before someone calls the police. The last thing we need is to get into trouble. We have only been here for five minutes...this lot must have been drinking before they even turned up." Jake said in exasperation as he kept a tight hold on a trembling Bella.

They watched Quil race up the stairs and sit next to Jessica. He whispered in her ear and they saw her nod her head in assent. They both stood and Quil led her by the hand back down the stairs. More shouting and yelling could be heard emanating from the main living room and the music suddenly stopped pounding as another bang resonated in the air as the stereo system was kicked in by one of the drunken revellers. Jessica was becoming increasingly distressed and the boys all exchanged worried looks.

"Bells we need to get out fast. I am going to have to carry you honey." Jake informed her before hoisting her up into his strong arms and running toward the back of the house.

Bella heard Jessica whimpering as Quil did the same with her and he sprinted after Jake, Embry close behind. They managed to find their way to the glass sliding doors to the rear of the property and with Jess offering whispered instructions they exited through them. As silently as they could they hastily ran out of the grounds and managed to reach the main road before the sounds of wailing police sirens split the air.

"I can see your dad Bells...he looks really angry. Come on we need to get to your truck...we'll go back to mine." Jake informed Bella. She gave him a wan smile as she nestled further into his embrace, glad that he was taking charge of the situation.

They all piled into the truck, Jake and Bella in the front with Embry. Quil had to sit in the back, Jessica was holding onto him tightly and wouldn't let go.

"It's alright I'll keep her safe. Just drive Jake." Quil said hastily as he adjusted Jessica into a more comfortable position on his lap.

Jake made sure that Bella was sitting safely on the long bench seat and then raced round to the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition. The loud rumbling engine roared to life, making them all jump. Taking in a deep breath, Jake floored the accelerator and with the tyres spinning they took off in the direction of La Push.

XXXXXX

Billy glared at Jacob. He had been shocked when the youngsters had all burst into his house, Quil carrying an emotionally distraught young girl he did not recognise, followed by Embry and then his own son holding onto Bella. After interrogating Jacob about what the hell was going on he felt his anger rise at the stupidity of the young girl who had advertised her get together on a social networking site of all places.

"I have to tell Charlie." Billy stated adamantly.

"Dad no...Can't you see how upset Bells is? Her friend is in a right state..." Jake pleaded with his dad.

"Jake I can't keep this from the chief, this is serious. That young girl's house has been ransacked. They will be wondering where the hell she is. I don't need the trouble Jacob..." Billy sighed as he turned and wheeled his chair toward the phone.

Jacob made his way back to Bella. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heart beating. She glanced across at Jessica, who was still clinging to Quil. He had tried to place her on the couch when they had first arrived, but she clung to him like a limpet. In the end he had given up and just sat on the couch with Jessica curled up into his side, sobbing.

Embry had not said a word. He was sitting by himself just staring at the television, a sad look on his face.

"Jake what is wrong with Embry?" Bella whispered to him.

Jake was stroking Bella's hair from her face absently. "Embry's mom drinks...I think seeing those people acting drunk and fighting...it has upset him."

Bella felt a wave of guilt overwhelming her. It had been her idea to attend the stupid party, it was supposed to be her attempt to spread her wings and have fun. What a disaster? Edward was right, she was a danger magnet. Not only had she put them all in peril, she had upset poor Embry too. Easy tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry silent tears.

"I'm sorry Jake...this...this ...is all my fault. I should never have suggested going to..."

"Bells stop right now. None of this is your fault. It was just bad luck that's all..."

"But I..."

"Hush now honey...we will sort it out alright...we're Jake and Bells, a team right?" Jake said as he ruffled her hair.

Bella sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Yeah, Jake and Bells, we are a team."

"Don't you forget it..." Jake said playfully as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

XXXXXX

Two hours passed before they all heard the unmistakable sound of the police cruiser pulling into the Black's driveway. Billy met a grim faced Charlie at the door as he stalked into the house and shot them all a murderous glare. However the sight of his cringing daughter and a distressed Jessica made him pause.

"Are you kids alright?"Charlie asked them all.

They all nodded at him enthusiastically. Bella gave him a small smile as she nestled closer into Jacob's side. Charlie returned her smile, his daughter was safe and that was all that mattered. The Stanley's house was a wreck. The drunken youths had been arrested and were now going through the process of being charged. Jessica's mother, who had been out of town visiting her elderly father, had been informed and she was on her way back. Jessica had a lot of explaining to do, not just to her parents but to the authorities. But all that could wait for now, Charlie was tired and just wanted one thing.

"Billy I need a beer..."

"Coming right up chief..."

XXXXXX

Edward Cullen paced up and down the treaty line, anger coming off of him in waves. Alice had a vision of Bella being carried out of Jessica Stanley's house by Jacob and his friends in a distressed state. Edward had driven his Volvo over there as speedily as possible to rescue her from danger, but he had missed them all by minutes. Driving as fast as the Volvo would allow he had made his way to La Push and had been just about to take a risk and cross the border, when Samuel Uley, along with his two cohorts, Paul Lahote and Jared Thail had intercepted him.

"You know the treaty rules Cullen, you cannot cross the border." Sam had informed him impassively, arms crossed, showing his flexed muscles.

"I am here to retrieve my girlfriend..."

Paul and Jared had snickered loudly at the fact that a leech was referring to a human girl as his 'girlfriend.' Sam glared at them, indicating that he wanted them to maintain some kind of decorum. They instantly straightened up and glared across at their mortal enemy.

"If and when this girl returns to Forks than you have the right to speak to her, but at this moment she is on our turf and you are forbidden to cross this line. So I suggest you leave before we are forced to tear your sorry hide to pieces." Sam said coldly.

Edward locked eyes with Sam for a moment until he finally conceded defeat, swiftly got back into the shiny silver Volvo and drove off at speed back in the direction of Forks.

Sam watched him go and frowned. "I am going to go and speak to young Jacob's father about this. I sense trouble ahead..."

"Bring it on...I would just love to tear that leech's head off..." Paul boasted.

"Me too Lahote...come on let's go..." Sam phased instantly and with the other two following, they sprinted toward the Black's house.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Seven**

The resulting fallout of the disastrous party affected them all. Jessica was staying with Bella and Charlie as her house was in no fit state to be inhabited. Her mother had returned and she had chastised her daughter severely. She had gone to stay with friends while the work went ahead to make the house liveable again. Jessica's dad had spoken at length to Charlie over the phone, first to apologise for his daughter's reckless behaviour and to thank him for letting her stay for the duration of the repairs to the house. He could not return home himself as his job would not allow him the time off.

Charlie was glad in one way that Bella had a female friend to stay with her. He often worried about the fact that Bella had no close female friends, apart from Alice and as she was Edward's sister she could hardly be expected to be impartial when the two of them were having problems. It was obvious even to Charlie that Edward and Bella were drifting apart.

Edward had been on their doorstep waiting as soon as they all arrived back from La Push. A still visibly upset Jessica was perched on the bench seat of Bella's truck, shaking as Bella drove the truck slowly behind her Dad's police cruiser. As soon as she had spotted Edward's silver Volvo she had sworn under her breath, a rare occurrence for her. Jessica had overheard and stared at Bella curiously as she too caught sight of Edward's car.

"Is he angry because you came to my party? He must have heard...I'm sorry Bella." Jessica hung her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey Jess its okay. No this has nothing to do with your party. Look I'll park up and you go inside with my dad while I have a quick word with Edward." Bella patted Jessica's hand gently in comfort.

Jessica nodded at her and gave her a tremulous smile in response. Bella returned her gaze toward Edward and gave an annoyed sigh.

As soon as her truck was parked, Edward had rushed speedily up to her and yanked open the door, it made a whining creak as he pulled on it too hard. He lifted Bella bodily out of her seat and placed her gently on the ground as he proceeded to check her all over for injuries.

"Are you alright my love? I can't believe that stupid boy would put you in such danger by taking you to..." Edward was cut off in his speech by an angry curse from Bella. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"Will you bloody shut up Edward? Jess and I are tired and want to get inside the house. Don't you dare insult Jake in that way again? It was my idea to go to that party, not his..." Bella glared at him as she tried to hobble past him.

Edward reached out his hand and touched her arm briefly. His cold touch made her blanch. She knew that Edward was hurt by her reaction to his concern. She swallowed down her vexation with him and tried to compose her face into a more pleasant expression.

"Look I am tired...Jess is going to be staying with me for a while so you won't be able to 'visit' like you have been. She needs my support. I need to get inside the house...I'll phone you later. Goodnight Edward." Bella turned so that she could block out his hurt look and followed Jessica and her dad into the house.

Edward stood there, totally stunned. He was brought out of his reverie by Charlie."Go home boy. You heard my daughter...it's late. Stop blocking my driveway..."

Edward's eyes narrowed as his head was filled by Charlie's triumphant thoughts that maybe Bella was finally seeing the light.

"That will not be happening Chief Swan..." Edward vowed under his breath as he heard the door slam after them all.

XXXXXX

When Sam and his two friends had appeared at the Black's house to talk to Billy, Jake, Quil and Embry had been ejected hastily out of the house by Billy. Jacob had protested loudly that if it was just tribal business that they were supposedly discussing, as the chief's son, why he was not allowed to listen in? He did not trust Sam Uley or his gang at all and he was often annoyed with his dad's constant need to defend them.

"This is private stuff that is none of your business Jake and after what has happened today I think you should be trying to stay on my good side, don't you. Otherwise I might have to re think my decision about allowing Bella to come to our private tribal gathering at the weekend." Billy yelled at him.

This had shut Jake up immediately and he had stormed out of the house, followed closely by his two friends. They retreated to the garage and spent the rest of the evening tinkering with Jake's new project, an old VW Rabbit that he intended to fix up and make driveable again. They discussed what had happened at the party and Jake teased Quil about the fact that he may have finally got some female attention by the way Bells' friend had been clinging to him. This resulted in one of their friendly wrestling matches and it cleared the tension in the air, when Jake won easily and their usual banter was restored.

XXXXXX

The rest of the week passed quickly, with Jessica now staying at the Swan house, Edward could no longer make his nightly visits to Bella's bedroom. She was glad for the break and she found that she was sleeping much better with the knowledge that his piercing golden eyes were not fixed on her all night. During the school day Jessica was constantly by Bella's side. She had become increasingly clingy to her after the party debacle. The other kids at school were being cruel as they taunted her about what had happened. Lauren was particularly vicious in her comments and earned herself a slap around the face from an irate Bella. This had resulted in her being suspended for the rest of the day, much to Edward's horror and when he chastised her for acting so unseemly, she had stuck her tongue out at him and told him to leave her alone as she was not a child.

As Jessica withdrew into her shell it seemed that Bella was coming out of hers. She started to stand up for herself more with both Edward and Alice. When they were all sitting at lunch together, which included Jessica in their number, Bella found that Rosalie was actually talking to her more and would often take her side if Edward said something that was particularly patronising. This shocked Bella but she was glad to have someone else fight her corner when both Edward and Alice teamed up on her. Jasper and Emmet just wanted to keep out of it. They were not interested in the petty squabbles.

XXXXXX

Finally Saturday rolled round and Bella woke up in a cheerful mood. She would be seeing Jake today after not being able to spend any time with him all week. They had talked every night on the phone, but Jake had not been allowed to come and visit due to being grounded for a few days by Billy. She had begged her dad to intervene with Billy and ask if Jess could attend the bonfire too. Jessica had been asking to be able to thank Quil personally for rescuing her the day of the party. Charlie had finally agreed and after a lot of prodding Billy had allowed it. This cheered Jessica up considerably and she gave Bella a tight hug, thanking her for being such a good friend. They both spent the rest of the day planning what they were going to wear.

Edward had not been happy when Bella had informed him that she was spending the night in La Push, but he could not argue as she told him that her father was going to be there too. He had acquiesced eventually after making Bella promise that she was definitely going to attend prom with him and wear the dress that Alice had selected for her. Once again Bella complied just to avoid a confrontation with him. All her attention was focused on the night ahead.

XXXXXX

Jacob paced up and down on the sand. Embry and Quil watched him with amusement. He had been on tenterhooks all day waiting for the bonfire to start. They had teased him mercilessly as he tried on different shirts and jeans, not happy with any of them. He had chucked both of them out of the house after a while, stating he needed peace for once. They had laughed their asses off at his overreaction and stood outside singing 'I Will Always Love You' in off key tones. They only stopped when Jake poked his head out of his bedroom window and threw a shoe at them, which hit Quil square in the eye. He was now sporting a black eye and he was not happy about it.

The loud rumbling engine of Bella's truck sounded through the night air, indicating her arrival and Jake took off in her direction. As soon as she opened the passenger door, he had her in his arms and was swinging her round in a circle. Bella held on tight, giggling at his exuberant greeting.

"Anyone would think you were pleased to see me..." Bella teased him breathlessly. This earned her a sunny grin and they both stood staring at each other until Charlie complained about getting a move on.

Jessica shyly approached Quil, whose face looked flushed as he watched her walk toward him. He had not seen her since the day of the party and had not admitted to anyone that he was looking forward to spending some time with her. She had made quite an impression on him after he had played her knight in shining armour for the day.

"Hey err...Quil right. I would just like to say thank you for what you did the other night. I mean you don't even know me and...Well thanks..."Jessica hung her head in embarrassment. He must think she was an idiot.

She felt a warm hand take hers and Jessica looked up in surprise at Quil. He was gazing at her intently and she felt her lips turn up into a smile. "It's okay babe. I mean Jess...sorry Jakey boy is always telling me to mind my manners. Why don't I show you around?"

Jessica's smile grew wider as Quil babbled adorably at her. She nodded her head and let him lead her down the beach toward the gathered crowd. Embry just rolled his eyes at both of his friend's sappy behaviour. He saw little Seth Clearwater sitting next to Leah and her boyfriend Sam in the distance. He decided to go and join them and leave the other two in their little love bubbles.

Jake and Bella had not even noticed the other's departure. Charlie asked them a question but got no response as they just talked to each other, sharing their news. He huffed in irritation at being ignored and strode over to Billy, who was sitting comfortably next to Harry and Sue Clearwater. Harry immediately lobbed a can of beer to Charlie and he caught it expertly.

"Good to see you chief..." Harry winked over at Bella and Jake, who were now sitting as far away from the crowd as possible. "Looks like loves young dream are glad to be reunited...maybe your daughter will see sense soon and kick that Cullen kid to the kerb."

Charlie and Billy both looked over at their offspring.

"Let's hope so Harry. Let's hope so..."Charlie murmured as he exchanged a hopeful look with Billy.

A/N-This was a filler chapter I know...more coming soon! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Eight**

Billy Black sat at the head of the bonfire, flanked by Charlie Swan and the Clearwater's. He had been talking for over an hour, weaving his magical tales, drawing his listeners in with his deep, husky tone. He had started with the stories about the cold ones and his eyes had rested briefly on Bella, who had shifted uncomfortably, and then moved onto the legends of the spirit warriors. As he mentioned them his eyes travelled from Sam, Paul and Jared over to his own son and his friends. His eyes saddened as he gazed at the young boys, because for all of their recent growth spurts that made them look older, they were still young in years.

"The spirit warriors took the form of wolves, which are innately tied to the Quileute tribe and they defended their people bravely against the cold ones..." Billy continued on with his tale. He saw Sam step up and walk away stiffly, looking troubled. Leah Clearwater followed closely behind him. Billy turned his gaze to Harry, who was staring after his daughter with concern.

The bonfire cast a warm glow around the gathered group and everyone remained silent until Billy finished his last story. The warm cocoon of old legends and the brisk night air had fired everyone's imagination and for several minutes afterwards, everyone discussed what Billy had said.

"You nearly had me expecting to see those spirit wolves of yours leap out of the darkness Billy..." Charlie chuckled as he cracked open another beer.

""You never know chief, they might just do that one night and bite you on the ass..." Billy retorted as he took the beer that Harry handed to him.

"I wish they would come and chase off that Cullen boy, the more I see him the more he gives me the heebie jeebies. I tell you Billy, I know that we have had words in the past about that family, but I am beginning to think that they are not all they seem..." Charlie frowned as he took a sip of his beer.

Harry and Billy exchanged a puzzled glance. This was the first time that Charlie had ever stated clearly that he thought there was something odd about the whole family. He had often complained about the Cullen boy that was dating Bella, but he normally had nothing but praise for the doctor and his wife.

"What do you mean by that Chief? Is it the beer talkin'" Harry tried to make a joke which fell flat when Charlie glared at him.

"This is serious Harry. I have been keeping a closer eye out since Bella had her so called 'accident.' I know my daughter is clumsy but to fall down a whole flight of stairs and through a glass door, well it sounds too farfetched to me..." Charlie looked out into the night until he spotted Bella. She was sitting in a circle with Jake and the others. He could see how happy she looked. Her eyes were shining and she had a glow about her.

"Have you spoken to Bella about this Charlie?" Billy prodded him gently.

"She just reels off the same story, but I can see the pain shoot through her eyes when she talks about it and she clams up if I ask too many questions. Not to mention the nightmares she has sometimes..."Charlie trailed off as he recalled one particular night, before Jessica came to stay, when he had rushed into Bella's room and found her thrashing about in her sleep screaming out for someone called 'James' to leave her alone. The window to her room had been wide open for some reason, it was a cold night. Why would she have the window open? It had taken an age before she had calmed down, but once again Bella deflected all of Charlie's questions.

Billy and Harry stared at their old friend. They both longed to be able to tell him the truth about what the Cullen's really were but tribal law prevented them from doing so. With Sam, Jared and Paul recently phasing they knew that something was coming in the future, there had not been a wolf pack around since the last time the Cullen's settled in the area. When they had come back to live in Forks, Billy, Harry and the other tribal elders had demanded a meeting with them to ask them to move on. Carlisle Cullen had refused and stated that they would abide by the treaty made all them years ago and that would be all. The two sides had not met since...soon after that Sam had phased for the first time.

"I have been doing some background checks on the doctor..."Charlie suddenly confessed.

Harry choked on the beer he was drinking. "What?" he spluttered.

Billy gazed at Charlie shrewdly. "I see and what have you found out?"

"Nothing...absolutely nothing. He has an exemplary record going back years...but there was one odd thing I noticed..."

Billy sat forward in his chair. "What old man?"

"I found a photo of Dr Cullen taken at least ten years ago and he looked exactly the same. He was standing with a group of other surgeons. Isn't he supposed to be about thirty or something? He would have just started medical training, not been a full trained surgeon. I am going to visit the man and..."

"No...Don't do that Charlie..." Billy said hastily. "I mean unless he has a criminal record you can't go confronting him. He could sue your ass off for breach of privacy and all that."

"Yeah...Billy's right Charlie. You could lose your job. Look the way I see it is this, Bella seems a lot happier now. She has made new friends recently. She and Jake are getting on well together. I don't think it will be too long before she tells that Cullen boy to get lost." Harry interjected quickly.

Billy nodded his head in agreement with Harry's statement. Charlie looked between his two oldest friends and gave a heavy sigh. He knew they were right. He could lose his job if he continued on his mission to dig up nonexistent dirt on the head of the Cullen household. "Alright I hear ya. I wouldn't mind another beer."

"Coming right up chief..." Billy exchanged another relieved look with Harry and chucked another can to Charlie.

XXXXXX

Sam stood with his back to Leah. Her face was wet with angry tears. They had been arguing for the past ten minutes. They were supposed to be spending the whole evening together, but once again Sam had said he needed to take off as he had a job to do. This had been happening a lot lately and Leah was beginning to think that he was seeing someone else. Why else would he keep disappearing at a moment's notice and be making such feeble excuses?

"Just bloody well tell me Sam, are you seeing someone else? Do you want to break up with me?" Leah yelled at him frantically, her heart beat faster with trepidation. What if he said yes?

Sam took deep, calming breaths. The urge to phase was strong. One of the side effects of the wolf gene was the intense anger that could be induced when stressed. Sam, more than the others, had good control over this but Leah's constant badgering about what was wrong was not helping. He yearned to be able to tell her the truth about why he was acting so strange. He had even confronted her father and Billy about letting her in on the secret, but they had both said no. Tribal law would not allow it.

"Sam, speak to me...please?" Leah whispered sadly. Her anger had burnt itself out.

Hearing her sounding so wounded dampened down Sam's own ire. He turned round quickly and pulled a distraught Leah into his strong arms and buried his head in her long, silky black hair.

"I'm sorry Lee Lee...I can't tell you yet, but I promise you there is no one else, just you. I love only you." Sam whispered in her ear.

Leah relaxed against his taut body. She knew by the tone of his voice that he was not lying about that. She wrapped her arms around him and tugged on the ends of his short hair until he raised his head and stared down into her dark eyes which were burning with love. His lips met hers at once in a fierce kiss. Their mouths moved against one another's firmly and the desire built between them quickly. Sam pulled Leah up his body and she wrapped her legs round his waist.

Pulling away from her briefly Sam just gazed at her. "I haven't got long..."

"I need you Sam..." Leah murmured.

"Come on then Lee Lee..." Sam said gently as his lips again met hers.

Patrolling could wait...

XXXXXX

Jake and Bella had wandered off on their own again. They had left Quil, Jessica and Embry near the bonfire. Their hands automatically entwined as they walked by the edge of the sea, letting the cool breeze blow through their hair. Occasionally Jake would turn and brush a stray lock of hair out of Bella's eyes and she would smile up at him. It had been a fun and joyful evening spent with friends. Bella had never felt so relaxed and at peace. It was amusing watching Quil, Embry and Jake banter with each other and heart warming to see Jessica acting more like her old self as Quil kept her entertained with his lame jokes.

"Thanks for inviting me Jake. I have really enjoyed tonight." Bella admitted.

Jake gave her one of his sunny grins and squeezed her hand playfully. "Me too honey. I am glad you came. Bells..."

Bella glanced up at Jake as he stopped what he was going to say. He halted and took both of her hands in his warm ones. "What's wrong Jake, you suddenly look so serious...?"

Jake swallowed nervously and after taking a deep breath he blurted out what was in his heart. "Bells I really like you..."

"I know Jake...I really like you too. You are my best friend..." Bella replied in confusion.

"No...What I mean is I _really like you_ honey. I want to be more than just friends..." Jake gazed into her eyes intently as he saw them widen in understanding.

"Oh...I...I..."

"Bells your stuttering..."

"I...err...I'm with Edward."

"You don't seem that happy with him Bells. In fact you spend more time with me than him."

"You're only fifteen..."

"Nearly sixteen...just another excuse honey..." Jake laughed.

"What if...I mean...if it goes wrong...I don't want to lose our friendship Jake?"

"It won't go wrong..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know..."

"How?"

Jake took one of her hands and placed it over his heart and did the same with his own over hers. Their hearts were beating in tandem with each other. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Slowly Jake inclined his head toward her and gently pressed his lips to hers.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Nine**

The pressure of his full lips moving gently against hers made Bella's eyelids flutter closed. She felt Jake's warm hands cupping her face as he urged her lips to move in synch with his. A feeling Bella had never experienced before washed over her as she let Jacob lead the kiss. It took her a few seconds to realise it was passion that was shooting through her. The only kisses she had ever experienced were of the cold, chaste variety. Edward would briefly press his lips to hers and she would have to mould hers round his, but it would be for no longer than a few seconds at a time. Edward could not tolerate it for longer than that before his thirst for her blood overwhelmed him.

Jacob coaxed her lips apart and their tongues met for the first time. Bella gasped at the contact and it was this that brought her back to her senses. She pulled back abruptly and dropped her eyes to the ground so that she could block out Jacob's hurt expression.

"Bells...what's wrong?" Jake asked her in confusion. She had kissed him back. He knew that she had enjoyed the kiss.

Bella swallowed nervously."I'm sorry...I shouldn't have let that happen...I..."

"Why not? You kissed me back Bells..."

"I know, but Jake I am still with Edward..." Bella finally raised her head and looked at him.

"So? You aren't happy with him. I know it...and so do you. You're just too scared to end it. I can make you happy honey...we have fun don't we?" Jacob reached out and took her hand in his.

"I'm supposed to be going to prom with him in a few days. I promised Jake..."

Jacob gazed at her curiously. He laced his fingers with hers. He could tell she was wavering. She was biting her bottom lip in agitation, a sure sign she was thinking things over carefully. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I can wait you know...I don't mind. I know that you have been with this guy for a while and it isn't easy to end things. Just tell me how you feel about me Bells?"

Bella sighed and dropped her gaze to their joined hands. "I like you Jake...I like you a lot and when you kissed me I felt really...it was amazing. I need time to process things. Let me get prom out of the way and then I'll..."

"You'll what honey?

Bella raised her head and locked eyes with Jake. "Then I'll tell him it's over."

XXXXXX

Edward watched Bella carefully, she was writing out her biology notes. Her long hair was covering her face and hiding her expression from him. He hated it when he couldn't see her face. He reached out and pulled back the curtain of hair. As she often did these days, Bella flinched. She closed her eyes briefly in order to regain her composure and then turned her chocolate brown eyes onto him, giving him a weak smile.

"What is wrong my love? You have not been yourself these past few days. I hope you are not coming down with something. Our prom is tomorrow and I want you to be able to enjoy this human experience fully. After all it won't be long before you join my family permanently and you only get to experience it as a human once." Edward stroked the back of his hand along Bella's cheek.

Bella's eyes opened wide and for a moment Edward thought he saw a sliver of fear burning in her eyes. He dismissed it as just his imagination. He saw her swallow several times before she spoke.

"What do you mean 'before I join your family' permanently?" Bella asked him.

Edward gave her one of his crooked smiles. Had she really found them mysterious and endearing once? Bella had been questioning her initial attraction to Edward and his family since the night of the bonfire. She tried to recall the moment she had become so fascinated with him and his siblings that she had pushed aside all her friends and her renewed relationship with her father to spend all her time around them. She remembered begging Edward to change her so that she could be with him for eternity. When had it all changed? Bella already knew. It changed the moment that James had bitten her and had brought home to her the cold, hard facts of what an existence as a vampire really meant.

She watched Edward give a fake sigh as he took her notes from her and started to re-write them in his old fashioned script. "Well I have been thinking long and hard about my reluctance for you to join me in this life...and I have come to the conclusion that it would be better for both of us if you were changed. The incident with James made it clear to me that you are too delicate a creature as a human to live life to the full. With your ability to attract danger I would not get to share a long, full happy human life with you. So Isabella Swan...I have spoken to Carlisle and he has agreed to go ahead and start the procedure after the prom."

Bella stared at Edward in horror, no longer able to hide her fear. She pushed her chair back and stood up quickly. Her hands were shaking. "No...no...no...That's not what I want...no."

"What is wrong love? I don't understand. This is what you have always said that you wanted..." Edward's voice tailed off as he saw Bella shaking. Was she actually afraid of him?

"You really don't know me at all Edward do you?" Bella said, her bottom lip trembling with emotion.

"I do...look I know that..."

"I need you to leave Edward...please I want to be alone."

"Bella talk to me love...we can work this out. If you want to wait awhile that's fine. We can compromise..."Edward stood and started to walk toward Bella, his arms open as if to embrace her.

Bella stepped back away from him and shook her head no."I want you to leave Edward. I can't do this anymore...I need you to go."

"Are you...are you ending things between us?" Edward tried to read Bella's expressions, but as always he was failing badly.

"Yes...I'm sorry but yes...I need some space..." Bella felt tears start to leak out of her eyes as she finally spoke the words that had been haunting her since the night Jake had kissed her and had shown her hints of a different future, one as a human.

"I can give you space Bella...how long? A day? A week?" Edward stared at her with his golden gaze, hurt showing clearly on his face.

"NO...DON'T YOU GET IT...THIS IS PERMANANT EDWARD...WE'RE OVER..." Bella suddenly shouted in her frustration to get her message across.

Edward remained immobile, looking like the frozen Adonis statue she had once compared him to in her mind. A furious knocking on the front door brought him out of his stupor. It was suddenly shoved open and Alice and Jasper appeared, both of them gripped one of Edward's arms and hauled him back.

"Don't do it Edward..."Alice reached up and took his chin in her hand and forced his head down so that he was looking her straight in the eye. "Bella would hate you for eternity if you even tried..."

Edward's golden eyes locked with hers. "I would never..."he began to protest.

"I have seen what you intended to do, don't deny it." Alice said forcefully. She then turned her attention to a visibly upset Bella. "I am sorry Bella...I need to take Edward away for a while. I will call you soon..."

All Bella could do was nod her head as she watched Alice and Jasper escort Edward from her house and disappear out into the night.

A/N-Sorry this is so late...I have been stuck at work all day in boring meetings. I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I have been pushed for time!

Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Ten**

Charlie opened the front door to his house to hear someone weeping. He strode into the living room to find his daughter sitting next to Jessica, crying on the other girl's shoulder. Jessica had her arms round her and was trying her best to comfort Bella.

"What happened? Bells..." Charlie hunkered down in front of the two girls. Bella just cried harder and turned her head away to hide her red face.

"She broke up with Edward..." Jessica answered for her." I came back from visiting mom and found her like this."

Charlie's eyes opened wide with shock. Even though he was saddened to see his daughter so upset, little Charlie's were jumping around in his head, cheering that she had finally dumped the Cullen boy. He reached out and awkwardly patted her on the back. "It will be okay Bells. It's for the best even I could see that you had drifted apart."

Bella sniffed miserably and raised her head. Her long hair was like a birds nest and her eyes were red rimmed from all the crying she had done. Jessica gave her a sympathetic smile. "Your dad is right Bella. Break ups are never easy, it would have been worse to keep dragging it on when it was clearly over between you."

"I'm sorry Jess...I didn't mean to cry all over you..." Bella examined Jessica's ruined shirt.

"Don't worry Bells, we'll buy Jess a new one to celebrate...I mean to say thanks for being there for you." Charlie's slip did not go unnoticed by both girls.

Jessica couldn't help herself, she burst into giggles as she saw Charlie's face turn red with embarrassment. Bella gazed at her friend and found her own lips turning up into a smile and before she could stop it she found herself laughing along with her. She must look a right fright. She glanced toward her dad, who looked completely bemused by their sudden mirth. This caused her to laugh harder and before long both girls were trying to catch their breath as they tried to contain themselves.

Charlie rose to his feet and shook his head in bewilderment. He turned toward the kitchen and pulled a cold beer out of the fridge. "Teenagers..." He muttered under his breath as he took a long swig of the cool drink.

XXXXXX

First beach was empty, the cool evening breeze made Bella shiver, even through her thick coat. Jake slipped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. Bella smiled up at him in gratitude. Quil and Jessica walked ahead of them, deep in conversation. Bella rolled her eyes when she saw Quil pull the same move on her friend and place his arm round Jessica's shoulders.

"Smooth move by Quil over there. Have you two been planning this?" Bella asked Jake playfully as she pointed over toward Quil and Jessica.

Jacob laughed and ruffled her hair in response. "Of course...we thought, '_hey let's take the girls for a stroll down First beach. It's so cold with the wind, they won't object if we put our arms round them_.'"

"You're such a doofus..." Bella jabbed him in the side and he grinned down at her.

Bella snuggled closer into Jake's side and turned her attention to the rough waves which were crashing along the sand. In the distance she saw her dad's friend Harry's daughter, Leah Clearwater. The tall man walking by her side must be her boyfriend Sam. She watched as Sam suddenly took off and ran into the cold water, letting the waves wash over him. Leah soon followed him and they frolicked about in the sea, yelling and laughing together.

"Aren't they cold? I'm shivering just looking at them..." Bella said to Jake.

"Nah...We're used to it. Big strong Quileute men and women aren't afraid of a little cold water." Jake boasted. He flexed his arm and Bella's eyes widened as she saw the size of his bicep showing through his thin top. Jake was really packing on some muscle.

His smile faded as he saw her studying him closely. "Are you alright Bells? I know that it was hard for you to break up with your ex...But you did the right thing."

Bella frowned and turned her attention back to Leah and Sam. They had come out of the water and Sam was carrying Leah over his shoulder. She was laughing loudly and he suddenly swung her in his arms and she screamed with the shock. His lips were on hers in seconds. Bella dropped her eyes , embarrassed to see so much passion displayed so openly.

She felt warm fingers gently touch her chin and lift her head. Jake gazed down at her. "It's alright to feel sad honey. I promised I would wait until you felt ready and I meant it."

"Thanks Jake...you're too good to me." Bella whispered softly.

Jake leaned down and rubbed his nose playfully on hers in an Eskimo kiss. "Come on Bells, we need to catch Quil and Jessica up..."

Bella caught Jake's hand in her own and they continued to walk down the beach, Sam and Leah's laughter echoing after them.

XXXXXX

Billy and Charlie sat in front of the television, watching the Mariner's lose yet another game. Charlie yelled at the screen, crushing his beer can in the process. The contents slopped all over his trousers, causing Billy to laugh.

"Watch it you old fool..." Billy chuckled."I haven't got any more cans to waste on you if you insist on doing that."

"Why do we support this team again Billy? All they do is lose..." Charlie said in disgust as he wiped himself down.

Billy decided to change the subject. "How has Bella been since breaking up with the le...the Cullen boy?"

Charlie sighed. "A bit up and down really. However it has been a big help having Jess staying with us and of course your Jake has been spending a lot of time consoling her..."

"Has he been in contact?" Billy leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched Charlie.

"He hasn't but his sister Alice called briefly to let Bella know that they were off visiting some relatives in Denali for a week, to give Edward some time...to be honest I hope they stay and don't come back. I have a feeling in my bones that we haven't seen the last of that Cullen boy."Charlie stopped talking when he saw a worried expression cross Billy's face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing chief...just keep an eye on the situation like you said. Want another beer?" Billy mentally kicked himself for showing his fear.

Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure there isn't something you need to tell me?"

Billy rolled his eyes."No old man...stop the interrogation. Do you want another beer or not?"

Alright...I'll get them." Charlie decided to let the matter drop for now, but he was determined to keep a close watch on Dr Cullen and his family in the future.

XXXXXX

Sam was taking his turn on patrol, the enjoyable morning he had spent with Leah was replaying in his head. He heard Paul whistle through their shared consciousness as he accidently let slip an image of a naked Leah. Sam growled in response and shut his mind down.

"Watch it Lahote or I might have to show you who is in charge here again."Sam thought at him fiercely.

"Not for long, what are you going to do when Jake phases? He is the son of the tribal chief, isn't it stated in the legends that he will be Alpha of the pack. You're just being used as a stand in until he takes over..." Paul shot back at him.

Sam's large wolf eye's narrowed as he focused his mind and tracked down the exact spot that Paul was standing in. He managed to stifle his thoughts so that Paul had no idea that he was working his way toward him. Sam crept stealthily over to him, keeping downwind and covering his thoughts with banal images of patrol schedules. Paul had no inkling what was coming until Sam leapt out of hiding and fixed his jaws on the thick ruff of fur covering Paul's neck. Paul's wolf howled and tried to scramble away from the large black wolf pinning him to the ground.

"SUBMIT TO YOUR ALPHA LAHOTE..." Sam growled at him through the pack mind.

Paul refused at first and Sam clamped his strong jaws tighter around his neck, cutting off his air. Two more minutes ticked by before Paul slumped to the ground in total defeat. Sam let go and let out a loud howl, making Paul's wolf form shiver.

"Who is in charge?" Sam's voice invaded Paul's mind.

"You are Sam...You are..."Paul struggled onto his feet and joined Sam as they howled out their aggression into the night.

XXXXXX

Jake and Bella said a muted goodnight. Charlie was waiting for Bella to drive them home. He had quite a bit to drink and was pacing impatiently by the truck. He honked on the horn making them jump.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school then Bells?" Jake whispered.

"Yeah...I'll look forward to it." Bella reached up her hand and caressed Jake's cheek gently.

He gave her one of his big grins and caught her hand and kissed it. His eyes travelled to her lips and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her again, but he knew that it was too soon. They saw Quil and Jessica appear out of the darkness. Jessica's face was flushed and Quil had a soppy smile on his face. Jake burst out laughing, causing Bella to giggle along with him. Jessica's face turned redder.

Charlie honked the horn again and Bella and Jessica said their last goodbyes to both boys. Jessica helped Bella hobble over to the truck and offered to drive as she saw Bella yawn.

"Thanks Jess...If you don't mind."

"Not at all..." Jessica ran round to the driver's side and waited until Charlie helped his daughter into the truck. Switching on the loud engine they all waved to Jake and Quil as Jessica drove the truck back in the direction of Forks.

"Have you heard from Embry?" Jake suddenly asked Quil as he recalled their absent friend.

"I spoke to his mom, she said he was in bed with a temperature or something and couldn't come to the phone. It might do him good to stay in bed. I have to say I am getting sick of his grumpy ass...he bit my head off the other day for talking about Jessica..." Quil said in a hurt tone.

Jake frowned."Mmm he has been very short tempered lately. I wonder if he is having problems at home again. I'll go and see him in the morning before school."

"Okay...I better get home myself. See you tomorrow."

"Night Quil..." Jake watched his friend grab his bike and cycle off in the direction of his house. As he turned to enter his own, two loud howls rang through the air making him shiver. He pulled the sleeves of his thin top over his hands and with one last look into the night, opened his front door and entered the house.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Revelations**

Disclaimer; all character and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Part Eleven**

Jacob knocked on the door to Embry's house. It was a small, two bedroom wooden structure. It was very run down, paint was peeling off of the wooden sides and the small front yard was very unkempt. Embry lived here alone with his mother, Kay Call. He had no father figure around, in fact he did not even know who his father was. Kay had a bad reputation on the Res, life had treated her harshly and she spent most of her days drinking. Jacob wondered what state she would be in this morning. He could hear faint sounds of movement behind the front door.

It opened slowly and Kay peered out, her eyes were red rimmed and took a moment to adjust to the light. Her short, black hair was matted to her head and she was wearing an old threadbare dressing gown. "What do you want?" She muttered as she looked Jake up and down.

"I was wondering how Embry was? Is he well enough to come to school today?" Jake asked her, keeping his voice low. It was obvious she had a hangover.

"He isn't here, that Sam fellow came and collected him. Apparently Embry is going to be staying with him for a few days...now if that's all get off my front porch would ya..." Kay slammed the door in Jacob's face.

Jacob stood there for a moment, completely stunned. Embry was with Sam Uley? They hardly knew each other, why would Embry be hanging around with him? His eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what he was missing. The word going around the Res was that Sam was the leader of some type of cult. Paul Lahote and Jared Thail seemed to suddenly come under his influence. Jared had been a high achieving student at the tribal school and was expected to obtain a good scholarship, but he had suddenly started hanging around with Sam and now hardly ever attended school. As for Paul Lahote he had always been in trouble in one way or another. It had surprised no one when he dropped out of school completely.

Turning round, Jake jumped off of the front porch and retrieved his bike. He was due to visit Bella straight after school. However he was determined to have a good, long talk with his dad about Sam Uley and why none of the elders seemed to want to do anything about him as soon as he got home later that night. He cycled the rest of the way to school in a pensive mood.

XXXXXX

Bella yawned as Mr Varner droned on about the importance of revising for the upcoming tests. She glanced to the side and stifled a laugh as she watched Mike Newton's eyes drifting shut. He was leaning on his hands and he suddenly fell to the side as he succumbed to sleep momentarily.

"Are we boring you Mr Newton?" Mr. Varner barked at him, making the whole class jump.

"No sir...I was just err...thinking..." Mike stammered.

"With your eyes shut?" Mr Varner shot back at him sarcastically. The whole class started to laugh and Mike pouted in annoyance.

Bella joined in the laughter until Mr. Varner suddenly came up beside her and Mike and dumped some work next to her. "The next time you see that boyfriend of yours Ms. Swan pass him this essay. He has scored top marks again. He is an asset to this class. Perhaps you can take some lessons from him, your last piece of work was, shall we say, appalling."

Bella blushed and she hung her head in embarrassment. Hearing Edward still being referred to as 'her boyfriend' made tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She hid her face behind her hair.

"Sir, Bella is no longer with Edward Cullen, they broke up. Maybe you should cut her some slack..." Mike Newton suddenly spoke up for her. Bella raised her head and stared at him in surprise.

Mr. Varner glared at Mike briefly before bringing his gaze back to Bella."Is this correct Ms. Swan?"

"Yes..." she whispered. "Edward and I are no longer together."

"I see...very much your loss. He is an exemplary pupil and has a bright future ahead of him. Now onto the next task..." Mr Varner whipped the papers away and walked back to the front of the class. Bella sighed n relief.

"Thanks Mike..." She murmured to him gratefully.

Mike gave her his brightest smile."No problem Bella. So as you are no longer with Cullen. How do you fancy going out with me Friday night?"

Bella put her head in her hands and groaned. She knew it had been too good to be true that he had no self interest in coming to her defence.

XXXXXX

Bella slammed the cup down in front of Jake as she vented her anger over the Mike situation in class. "And then he had the cheek to ask me out. Can you believe it? Will that boy ever get the message?"

Jake gazed at her curiously. "Is this Mike the son of the people who run the camping shop in Forks?"

"Yeah that's him...I applied for a job in there too. I suppose I won't get it now that I have turned Mike down for the hundredth time..." Bella said in exasperation as she sat opposite Jake.

Jake held the cup tightly in his hands as he felt a wave of unfamiliar jealousy surge through him at the thought of any other boy daring to ask his Bells out. He was gripping the cup so hard that it suddenly shattered in his hands, making them both jump.

"Bells I'm sorry I don't know what happened..."Jake started to apologise profusely as he gathered the broken pieces together.

"It's alright Jake...it's only an old cup." Bella watched him with concern as she saw his hands shaking. "Jake...sit down and let me do it. Are you okay?"

"Not really...I'm sorry honey. I am just worried about Embry. I went to see him this morning but his mom said he was staying with Sam Uley for a few days." Jake informed her sullenly.

Bella frowned. "Leah's Sam? Why would Embry be staying with him?"

"Exactly, they hardly know each other. I have never told you before but I think Sam is running some type of cult. There were these other two boys in my school, Jared Thail and Paul Lahote. Now none of them were friends before but suddenly both boys drop out of school and the next time they appear they are following Sam around like little puppies. Today as I was making my way here I saw Sam in the distance and he just kept staring at me, it's not the first time I have caught him watching me. It's almost like he is waiting for me or something. Bells I'm worried...like really worried." Jake admitted.

"Oh Jake...have you told your dad?" Bella asked.

"He's not interested. He does nothing but praise Sam...I don't know what to do?" Jacob looked vulnerable and his confession of how scared he was touched Bella deeply. She just wanted to take his pain away.

Bella rose up from her seat and walked round the table until she was near Jake. She put her arms round his neck and sat on his lap, pulling him into a tight hug. Jacob's arms wrapped round her immediately and they sat huddled together, drawing comfort from each other's presence.

After several minutes passed, Bella pulled back slightly. She studied Jake's face carefully, biting her bottom lip. He reached out and gently traced his finger over her pout, stopping her from continuing. He knew that she was thinking about something and waited for her to let him know what was on her mind.

"I think I'm ready now..." Bella blurted out suddenly.

Jake looked at her in confusion. "Ready for what?"

Bella giggled and tugged on the back of his long hair. "I'm ready to give us a go."

A big sunny grin broke out over Jake's face as he took in what she was saying. All his worries fell away as he cupped her face in his hands. "Are you sure about this Bells?"

Bella nodded and shifted closer to him so that their faces were close together, their lips barely touching. Jake's arms enveloped her again and he rested his forehead on hers. "Okay then Bells. I have only one last question to ask?"

"What's that Jake?" Bella murmured. Her eyes were riveted to his lips.

"Will you go out on a date with me honey?" Jake whispered.

"Sue sure..." Bella copied his catchphrase before pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

XXXXXX

Sam pulled away from Leah reluctantly and took her arms from round his neck. He was due to leave for his turn on patrol and he needed to check on Embry. The poor kid was distraught and Jared was due for a break from babysitting him. He had popped in to see Leah quickly, but had become distracted when she had started kissing him persuasively. It took a lot of willpower for him to stop her. However they were interrupted by a knocking on the front door.

"Who the hell is that? "Leah grumbled as she walked toward the front door and yanked it open. "Emily? What are you doing here? "

Emily sniffed back tears and lifted up a heavy suitcase stuffed with clothes. She walked past her cousin without a word of greeting and entered the house. "Your mum said I could stay for a few days."

Leah stared at her in confusion. "Why? Have you had another falling out with your mom?"

Emily placed her suitcase down carefully on the floor and pulled a comb out of her jean pocket. She turned her back on Leah and headed for the hall mirror and started to yank the comb through her tangled hair. She was unaware that Sam was standing quietly behind her until she caught sight of him from the corner of her eye. She whipped round quickly and gazed at him in wonder, checking him out carefully. She took in his tall muscular body and handsome face.

"Who are you?" She asked him as he just stared back at her and remained silent.

Leah glared at her cousin as she noticed her brazenly checking Sam out. "That is my boyfriend Sam, eyes off Emily..."

Emily did not seem to hear her as she strode up to Sam and held out her hand. "Hey, nice to meet you Sam, I'm Leah's cousin, Emily Young."

Sam just gave her a dirty look and ignored her outstretched hand. He remembered Leah telling him about her cousin and he could already tell what type of girl she was. Why did she keep staring at him like that? He walked past her and strode over to Leah.

"Lee Lee I have to go. I'll call you alright..." Sam leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the house. He heard Emily calling out a cheery 'see you again soon.' Her voice sent a shiver down his spine and he literally sprinted for the nearby trees and phased. He sensed that this Emily was going to cause trouble that he didn't need.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. I have been overwhelmed with the lovely responses that I have received so far for this story. I normally reply personally but I have been stuck in work for most of the day and do not have much free time today. :( **_

_**I finished this chapter last night and am posting it quickly before I have to head off to another meeting, sigh! Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_

**Part Twelve**

Sam jolted awake as he heard a loud banging on his front door. He growled in irritation, he had just finished a long night patrol and was in no mood to be disturbed. The knocking intensified and he reluctantly crawled out of his bed and strode over to the door to open it. A fierce looking Leah stood on his doorstep. her long hair was plastered to her head as it was pouring with rain outside. She was carrying a gym bag and he could see that it was stuffed with something.

"Lee Lee what are you doing?" Sam asked as he opened the door wider. She stormed past him and flung the bag down on the floor.

"I refuse to stay in the same house as that conniving bitch. She has done nothing but wind me up and...and..." Leah was so angry that she became lost for words.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in spikes. "I take it you mean Emily..."

"Yes Emily...this morning I woke up to the smell of muffins. Who cooks muffins for breakfast? You should have seen them all Sam, hanging round her and she was acting like the 'queen of the kitchen.' She managed to throw in a few snide comments about my inability to cook and...You should have seen Seth stuffing those muffins in. I smacked him round the back of the head for that one. As for my dad...he took her side when I started to have a go...I am not going home Sam I am staying with you." Leah did not pause for breath as she ranted about her sickly sweet cousin.

"I don't think your dad is going to be too happy about you staying overnight here Lee, you know how protective he is of you. I would rather not have buckshot up my ass thanks. You need to go home and just tell your parents." Sam advised cautiously, he knew how temperamental Leah could be.

"My dad is not going to even notice I am gone now she is there making herself at home, in my room no less. She even went through my wardrobe and removed half my clothes and shoved her crap in there. I soon put a stop to that, I grabbed it all and threw it out of the window. Mom was pissed but I don't give a damn. No Sam I am staying here...unless you don't want me to?" Leah's eyes filled with angry tears.

Sam could never resist her when she was upset like this. He pulled her into his strong arms and squeezed her tightly. Leah returned the pressure as she wrapped her arms round Sam's waist and pressed herself flush against his body. His exhaustion evaporated with the feeling of her curves rubbing against his hot skin. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and started to kiss his way up her neck. Leah smiled to herself as the pressure of his warm lips sent waves of desire through her body. She ran her hands up his smooth back, feeling every dip and groove of his muscles. One hand coiled in his hair and the other massaged his wide shoulders. Sam suddenly hoisted her up in his arms and carried her into his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

They fell on the bed, rolling over as they succumbed to their passionate urges. Leah pulled away briefly to pull her shirt over her head and unhook her bra. She chucked them carelessly on the floor. Her jeans and panties soon followed. Sam ran his hands up and down her lithe body. She had the body of an athlete, being tall and very toned. Her long legs wrapped round him and they indulged in a passionate lovemaking session as Sam penetrated her. He was glad that his next patrol shift was not until much later...he needed all his stamina to keep up with Leah, she had become insatiable lately. Not that Sam minded at all. His lips met hers in another fierce kiss and all thoughts of her unhappiness over Emily vanished from Leah's mind as she became overwhelmed with her desires.

XXXXXX

Jake met up with Quil after school and they headed over to Bella's house together. It was Jessica's last night at the Swan house as her own was now habitable again. They had decided to meet up and have some fun before Jessica returned back home. Charlie was working on a late shift and would not be back until gone midnight. This gave them the run of the house and both boys were looking forward to some alone time with their girls. Quil had finally confessed to Jake that he was now officially dating Jessica. He admitted he had never met anyone like her and he appeared a bit love struck. Jake had teased him about it until Quil revealed he knew all about him and Bella. They both agreed they were already under the thumb as they cycled as fast as they could to Forks.

Jessica and Bella had spent the last hour getting ready. They giggled and mucked about as they tried on different outfits and discarded them only two minutes later. Bella's dressing table was covered in Jessica's makeup. She did not have any of her own but Jess had persuaded her to wear a bit of mascara to open up her eyes and a hit of lipstick. Bella conceded it did make her face look warmer.

Bella sat on her bed and watched her friend apply her own makeup carefully. She had been having so much fun and was a bit sad as she was going to miss having Jessica around. These last couple of weeks had shown Bella what it was like to just be a typical teenager and have a laugh with friends. Being so wrapped up in the Cullen family and having to abide by their rules had seriously dampened any fun that any normal human teenager should be able to experience. It was not like she and Edward ever went out on any dates. They either spent time at his place or hers, usually studying or listening to his old fashioned taste in music. It was not like they could go out and eat a meal in a restaurant together, that would have involved her eating and him just watching. She listed all the things that they were unable to do and a feeling of relief that she was no longer tied to him ran through her.

For the first time since returning home to live with her dad, Bella felt free.

XXXXXX

Quil and Jessica followed by Jake and Bella strolled slowly out of the movie theatre in Port Angeles. They had just been to see an action movie that Bella had chosen. It had been awful, the acting was diabolical and the plot was nonexistent. They had been teasing her nonstop for the last five minutes until she had thrown the last of the popcorn over a shocked Quil as he made another lame joke. This set the others off laughing as they took in his bewildered expression. Jessica had helped him pick the remnants of the popcorn out of his hair and they walked on ahead, arms wrapped round each other, talking quietly.

"They look great together don't they, "Bella whispered to Jake.

"So do we..." Jake replied as he slipped his arm round her shoulders and pulled her close. "Even though the movie was awful it's been great Bells. I really needed this, thanks."

Bella looked up at him. She could still see the worry in his eyes. He had still not had any contact with Embry at all. Quil had seen him briefly in the distance the previous morning but as soon as he tried to approach him, Sam had appeared by Embry's side and the two of them had taken off into the surrounding forest. Jake had spoken to his dad about Embry and his fears about the Sam situation, but Billy had brushed off his concerns by repeating the same old line that Sam was doing good in the community and that he should be concentrating on school and not things that were none of his business. This had resulted in quite a bad argument between them and the atmosphere in the Black household was tense.

"Are you alright Jake? I can feel the tensions in your body...are you still worried about Embry and Sam?"

"Yeah...it's just not like Embry. My dad is just no help whatsoever. I'm glad I've got you Bells...I don't know what I would do without you." Jacob gazed down at her and Bella gasped at the intensity of emotion pouring out of his dark eyes. She felt overwhelmed.

Bella took his hand as a distraction and held it against her cheek. "You're so warm Jake..."

Jake laughed gently. "I can be your own personal space heater honey. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect. Come here..." Bella stood on her tiptoes and looped her arms round his neck. Jake leaned down and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Jacob slowly let his hands slide down Bella's back and he lifted her up a little so that her feet left the floor. She squealed in surprise as their lips parted."Jake what are you doing?"

"Sorry you're just so tiny honey..."

"Don't you mean you're so tall...Jeez Jake have you grown another inch? Jess was only saying the other day how much taller Quil is getting too." Bella laughed as Jake kissed the tip of her nose and gently let her slide back to the ground.

Jake took her hand in his and squeezed. "I do know one thing though, I am starving, Fancy a burger?"

Bella shook her head at him. "That's another thing... you are eating so much more lately and well..."

Jake grinned at her as he watched red tinge Bella's cheeks. "And...?"

"Well you are pretty buff you know with the whole muscle thing you've got going on. I would go so far as to say you are sorta beautiful Jacob Black. "Bella said playfully as she reached up and pinched his bicep.

Jacob raised one eyebrow. "Sort of beautiful, huh? Not as beautiful as you honey..."

Suddenly they both turned as they heard Quil catcalling at them. He motioned for them to hurry up and with Jake's arm slung firmly across Bella's shoulders they headed off to the nearest diner.

XXXXXX

Paul and Jared were just finishing their latest patrol shift. Embry had slunk off a little earlier. He had finally learned how to control his spontaneous phasing. When he had seen Quil yesterday Embry had started to shake, it was only with Sam's quick intervention that they managed to reach the tree line before he burst into his wolf form. Sam had set him the task of practising phasing back and forth between forms until he accomplished some sort of control. The effort of doing so had exhausted him. Paul had sent him back to Sam's house to rest.

As they jogged along the border of La Push with Forks an unnaturally hideous odour, carried along by the strong wind, hit them. It burned their nostrils and loud growls erupted from their chests as it sunk in that a vampire had been nearby recently. They were used to picking up the odd faint trail here and there but this was fresh. The vampire had been here not long ago. The strange thing was it seemed to have literally stuck to the exact treaty line. They followed the trail a bit further until it petered out as they came upon a fast flowing stream.

"We need to inform Sam. I don't like this Paul. The leech seems to have stuck right to the treaty line. The only other vamps who know that are the Cullen's and it doesn't smell like one of them." Jared thought to his pack mate.

Paul stared at him intently and nodded his large wolf's head. "You go...I am going to keep an eye out."

Jared took off immediately toward his Alpha's house. Paul stayed behind and kept himself well hidden in the tall shrubbery to keep watch...

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Thirteen**

Paul waited silently in the bushes, he remained still and alert, his wolf ears twitching constantly as he strained to catch any sound or sign of movement. Ten tense filled minutes passed and he was rewarded in his endeavours as the same smell from earlier suddenly hit him, the cloying stench making him want to gag. However he managed to keep himself calm and he did not move a muscle. Faint footfalls could be heard stepping on broken twigs and stones. Even vampires could not remain totally silent when they were trying to be inconspicuous. Paul turned his head slowly to his left as the sounds were emanating from that direction. Through a gap in the bushes he saw a flash of red.

Paul narrowed his eyes as he watched the vampire finally emerge out into the open. It was a female with flaming curly red hair. It seemed to be on fire. Her alabaster skin and piercing red eyes made for a striking contrast. She must have been quite a beauty when she was human, the thought passed briefly through Pauls mind as he continued to observe her. Fortunately he was downwind from her, so any scent that he made was not blowing in her direction. He saw her dance along the same line as before, at one point she dropped to all fours and sniffed the ground carefully like an animal.

The wind changed direction suddenly and it sent Paul's scent straight to her. The female vampire's head shot up suddenly and her red eyes narrowed. Her tongue poked out and licked her lips. She stalked toward Paul's hiding place. "Come out, come out...whoever you are! I know you are in there..." Her voice sounded playful, but her expression had turned menacing.

Paul stepped back slightly before he suddenly burst out of the bushes and made a high leap, landing right on top of the red headed female. Her expression changed to one of pure shock. She obviously had never come across one of his kind before. However even though she was taken by surprise, this vampire was certainly a seasoned and extremely vicious fighter. She got hold of Paul by the scruff of his neck as his jaws snapped near her own. She yanked his head back and kicked him in his exposed stomach, causing him to pull back whimpering,

The red head jumped gracefully to her feet and laughed maniacally, she took off at a fast run, her red hair streaming out like a banner behind her. Her outline blurred as her speed increased. Even though Paul was winded he tried his best to follow her, but he could not match her pace and before long he had to pull back and stop, his legs shaking. The vampire was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXX

Jake and Quil patted their stomachs and belched loudly, making Jessica and Bella grimace in disgust. After they had eaten at the diner, both boys finishing off the girls meals too, they had returned to Bella's house. She had lit candles and they cast an eerie glow in the darkness. They had been exchanging ghost stories for the past hour and the two girls were now getting very jumpy, Bella especially. She already had experienced enough horror in real life at the hands of the vampire James and had no wish to invent stories about it. She became quiet and withdrawn as the others tried to tell scarier stories and snapped at Quil when he pretended to bite Jessica's neck like a vampire.

"You're pathetic Quil. You have no idea what you are talking about. Vampires are not something to joke about. They are deadly creatures..." Bella stopped speaking suddenly as she realised she was talking about them like they were real. She knew that they existed, but the others had no clue. Her face turned red and she hobbled out of the room, crying.

Jake cuffed Quil on the back of the head as he passed him. "You idiot Quil, you've upset Bells now..."

Quil exchanged a bewildered look with Jessica. "I was only having a laugh. She was talking like vampires are real or something..."

Jake just gave him a dirty look and ran out of the room after Bella. He found her sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, her head in her hands. She was weeping and he saw the tears dripping through her fingers. She really was upset, he could actually see her body shaking. Was she really scared of stories about mythical creatures? Maybe she had some sort of phobia about them? He sat next to her cautiously and pulled her gently into his arms.

"I'm sorry Bells...we didn't know that you would get upset. You know Quil he likes to show off and he goes over the top sometimes." Jake kissed the top of her bent head and stroked the hair away from her face.

"You must think I am mad..." Bella sniffed and finally raised her head to look at him.

"No I don't...jeez Bells I have grown up with stories about vampires and spirit wolves. I'm used to it, but you're not. We are all scared of something you know..." Jake ruffled her hair playfully as she gave him a grateful smile.

"What are you scared of then Jake? You are always so confident. I can't imagine anything scaring you." Bella bumped his arm gently with her shoulder as she gazed up into his dark eyes. She saw him frown and he reached out and caught her hand in his.

"I am scared of one thing..." He whispered, his eyes becoming troubled.

"What's that?" Bella asked, her heart beat faster as she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Losing you..." Jake responded sadly.

XXXXXX

Sam and Jared joined up with Paul as he was slowly making his way back toward La Push. They saw everything that had happened between him and the red headed vampire through his thoughts. The speed with which the female had moved was like nothing they had ever come across before. Vampires could move fast but not as speedily as this one appeared able to do. Their usual banter did not surface as intense worry passed between them. What could this mean? The only other vampires they knew had been the Cullen's. All the other ones they came across were usually nomads passing through and were unskilled fighters and easily dealt with.

"We need to speak to the elders about this? I don't like the fact that this female seems to be hanging around looking for something, She obviously has special abilities, I know from the legends that some of the leeches do..." Sam broadcast his thoughts through the pack mind.

"What do we do now Sam? There are only four of us...what if this female has accomplices? After all, the Cullen's have seven in their coven. What if she is working for them? Gathering info about us?" Jared threw one question after another at Sam.

"I don't know Jared. Look I will take the first patrol shift...you can take over in four hours, than send Embry out. Paul have the night off you look exhausted. Billy feels like Jake is ready to phase really soon now that Embry has done so...we are not sure what is delaying the change. His friend Quil will too eventually. Until then it's just us...we have to stay strong." Sam heard his wolf brother's agreement in his mind and they disbanded, each heading off to their homes.

Sam could tell when each one phased out as they reached their destinations and changed back into their human form. He was finally alone and able to think in peace. He put his head down and started to follow the fresh trail that the red headed female had left behind...

XXXXXX

When Jacob had revealed his deepest fear to Bella, that he was scared of losing her, more tears pricked at her eyes and she saw his own becoming moist. She shuffled round, cursing the fact that she still had the damn cast on her leg and tried to climb into his lap. Jake saw what she was trying to do and lifted her easily and placed her there, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry Bells...I shouldn't have said that...I know that we have only started dating but...well I feel like I can tell you anything." he admitted.

Bella kissed his cheek and then worked her way down until she captured his lips with hers. Jake immediately tightened his hold on her and he deepened the kiss as he coaxed her lips apart. Their tongues met and the kiss became more intense as their mouths moved urgently against each others. Bella felt her heartbeat increasing rapidly and clutched onto Jake's wide shoulders as she finally pulled away from him to get some much needed air. She felt his lips trail down her neck and he moved her hair out of the way as he continued to place his warm lips all the way to her collarbone in gentle kisses. Her skin felt so sensitive and his touch invoked pleasurable feelings to ripple through her body.

They were disturbed as Quil and Jessica emerged from the living room to investigate why it had gone so quiet. Quil gave out a low whistle as he saw them locked in a tight embrace. Jessica giggled as she saw Bella's face flush red with embarrassment.

"Don't mind us..." Quil said as he pulled Jessica back into the other room, winking at them as he passed.

"Sorry about him..." Jake chuckled as he traced a warm finger over Bella's lips.

"I am used to him by now..."

"Are you feeling better honey?"

"Yeah much better. What about you?"

"Me too Bells." Jake murmured as he pulled her closer again and pressed his lips to hers.

XXXXXX

The rain lashed down onto the sidewalks of Port Angeles. It was late in the evening and only a few last minute stragglers were walking out in the open. The dark night plus the lashing rain hid the vampire as she made her way silently down the street, her red hair plastered to her head. She was discreetly following the young man as he strode forward, his head bent as the rain lashed down, obscuring his vision. He was only young, no more than twenty the vampire surmised as she had watched him leave the local community college campus, a bag slung over his shoulder. He was perfect for what she needed.

She pretended to slip on the rain slicked sidewalk and called out for help. The young man turned and caught sight of her vivid red hair as he saw her struggle to rise. He carefully negotiated his way to her side and bent down, hand held out to assist her. He yelped as she gripped his hand. Her touch was ice cold. His gaze rested on her eyes, they were as red as her hair. He stumbled back in shock but the female had a tight hold on his hand.

"What's your name?" She hissed at him.

The young man shivered as he heard her speak. Her voice was not human. He stammered out a reply automatically. "Riley...m...my n..name is Riley..."

The woman laughed as she answered him. "My name is Victoria...welcome to my world...Riley..."

His screams echoed through the empty streets as the red head leaned forward and sank her teeth into his neck...

A/N-OMG that was a hard chapter to write, I hope this chapter made sense. I am no good at writing the vamps *runs and hides*

Nikki :(


	14. Chapter 14

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Fourteen**

**Two months later:**

Bella put the phone down and sighed. She trudged her way into the kitchen, glad that she no longer had the heavy cast on her leg. It was still a bit painful sometimes, but other than that her mobility was as good as it ever was (well apart from her inability to walk across a flat surface without tripping up). She saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table, papers spread before him. He had a frown on his face. He had been investigating the disappearance of a local boy, Riley. He had just vanished one night as he made his way home from the local community college in Port Angeles. Bella hardly knew him, she had seen him around in the distance a few times, but had never spoken to him. So far there had been no clues. It seemed like he had disappeared into thin air.

Charlie looked up at his daughter as she entered the room. "How's Alice?"

"Fine...she has just let me know that the whole family are taking an extended vacation in Denali with their friends..." Bella stumbled over her words. She was such a bad liar.

Charlie narrowed his eyes and gazed at her. "Anything else wrong Bells, you seem a bit...I don't know...worried. Edward isn't causing trouble is he?"

"No...well he is still a bit upset over how things ended...that's why they are staying up there longer. A change of scene will do him some good." Bella replied, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

Charlie decided to let the matter drop for now. He could tell Bella was getting upset and he didn't really want to have to deal with her tears. He decided to change the subject to an easier topic. "Well Bells how's the plans coming along for Jacob's sixteenth birthday party?"

A big smile spread across Bella's face and she pulled back a chair opposite her dad and started to fill him in on what she, Quil and Jessica had decided to do. She outlined her plans for a small, intimate bonfire party to be held on Second beach as it was small and rarely used by the public. Charlie watched her animated expressions as she talked and he gave her a big smile in return. He decided to have some fun and tease her a little.

"So Bells what time do you want me and Billy there?" Charlie asked, leaning back in his chair.

"You and Billy...?" Bella echoed him, a worried look crossing her face.

"Yeah...you don't want to leave your old man out of the celebrations do you and Billy is Jake's father. He will want to be there to celebrate his boys coming of age..."

Bella stared at him in horror. "But it's supposed to be a party for...well just young people dad. You would feel out of place..."

"Are you calling me 'old' Bells?" Charlie pretended to look hurt.

"No...no...that's not what I meant...it's...err...well..." Bella stammered, fishing in her mind for a good excuse and coming up with nothing.

"Well that's alright then. I can still get down with the kids you know..." Charlie suddenly burst into a rare bout of laughter as Bella's face turned red. "I'm kidding Bells...don't worry I'm going to spend the evening at Billy's. "

"Very funny dad..." Bella fought back a smile as she watched her dad chuckling. She was just glad that his little joke had taken his mind off of the Riley case for a moment.

XXXXXX

Sam untangled himself from around Leah and made his way to the front door of his tiny house. He ran his hand through his short hair in annoyance. He was getting sick of the constant interruptions from people just banging his door down. He yanked it open and was shocked to see a shaking Seth Clearwater standing there. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a tray of muffins held in one hand. As soon as he saw Sam he shoved the tray of muffins at him and walked straight in the house.

"Leah..."Seth called out to his sister loudly.

"Hey..."Sam yelled after him. "You can't just walk right in like you own the place. Why the hell have you given me these things...I hate muffins...Seth, answer me..."

Seth turned round, his normally serene demeanour completely covered by the angry expression he was wearing. Sam saw the tell tale shaking of the boy's body and the fact that he seemed to have grown taller overnight and packed on some muscle. Surely not, Seth was so young? They had all been waiting for Jake and Quil to phase but for some reason their change was taking longer than expected. Billy's theory was that both boys were the happiest they had ever been, because of their relationships with Bella and Jessica, and it was delaying the process. He had informed Sam that though Jake was quick to anger, Bella seemed to soothe him quickly and this simmered down the underlying anger that was needed to complete the first phase.

Sam approached Seth cautiously. "You need to calm down Sethy...what's wrong? Talk to me?"

Seth's eyes shot sparks as he answered him. "That annoying cow Emily, I can't stand it any longer. I can see why Leah left now...she has completely taken over the house. No wonder her own family were glad to get rid of her. She had the cheek to go into my room and literally turn it upside down...chucking out my stuff...and the constant cooking...ahhh...every morning...piles of those bloody muffins..."

Leah had finally emerged from the bedroom as she heard her brother ranting at Sam. She stifled a laugh as she saw Seth's arms waving about furiously and Sam standing there staring at him, holding a tray of muffins. What the hell was going on?

"Seth...what are you doing?" Leah asked him curiously.

Seth turned round and glared daggers at his sister. "I am doing what you did. I am leaving home and moving in here..."

Leah's eyes opened wide as she took in his words. "Oh no you're not Seth, there is no room. I am going to talk to mom and dad, this is getting ridiculous."

Sam saw Seth beginning to tremble violently. He needed to get him out of here. He chucked the tray of muffins onto the old sofa and grabbed hold of Seth's arm. "You go and talk to them Lee Lee. I will take Seth out for a walk..."

"I am not a dog Sam..." Seth shouted at him.

"Don't be too sure of that..." Sam muttered under his breath as he dragged a protesting Seth out of the door.

Leah shook her head in bewilderment as she watched them leave. "Men..." She huffed and then turned to get ready so she could go and confront her parents.

Seth kept up his loud yelling and cursing until Sam got him just within the tree line before the young boy's world exploded around him and he phased into his wolf form. Sam phased after him quickly and Seth nearly keeled over in shock when he heard Sam's voice speaking in his head.

"Welcome to the pack Sethy..."

XXXXXX

"Where are you taking me honey?" Jake asked Bella, his eyes were covered with a blindfold as Bella insisted that she had set up a surprise for him for his birthday.

"Quiet Jake...I am trying to lead you so we both don't trip..." Bella looked at the ground carefully as she led him slowly toward Second beach.

"You weren't too quiet yourself earlier when we had our epic make out session in my room..."Jacob teased her. He pictured Bella's face turning red as it always did when he talked about that sort of thing. He found it adorable when she blushed.

"Shut it Jake or I might just leave you stranded here..."

"Aww you wouldn't do that to me on my birthday..."

Bella giggled and continued to lead him the rest of the way. Just as they neared the bonfire, she reached up and whipped off the blindfold. Jake blinked for a few seconds to get his eyes used to the light. He saw the crackling bonfire and the gathered group of his friends from school. He saw Quil with his arms wrapped round Jessica and grinned over at them. However as he glanced round he realised that one person was missing, Embry was not there.

XXXXXX

All the others had gone home and it was jus t the four of them that remained. Quil and Jessica had drifted off further down the beach to get some time alone before Jessica had to drive back home. Jake was sitting near the dying embers of the bonfire, arms wrapped tightly around Bella. She felt safe and warm cocooned in his embrace and she felt her eyes drifting closed as tiredness overcame her. Jake watched her sleep and the words he was dying to tell her slipped from his lips.

"I love you Bella..."

Bella did not stir and he gently stroked her hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful and at peace as she rested in his arms. This had been the best birthday he had ever had, the thought that she had gone to so much trouble just to make the day special for him touched him deeply. The last two months that they had been together had been amazing. The fact that she wanted to be with him still took him by surprise. He would pinch himself regularly, expecting to wake up and realise it was all a dream. However Jake longed for one more thing from her and that was to hear those three little words that he had uttered just a moment ago. Whenever he tried to broach the subject with Bella about how she felt, she would distract him or quickly change the subject. They had several arguments about this and it had taken a lot of soothing from Bella to calm him down.

Quil had told him to back off a bit otherwise he could smother Bella and she would end things. This had scared Jake and he had followed Quil's advice and stopped pushing Bella about her feelings toward him. The tension had lessened between them after that, but deep inside Jake was scared that he was going to lose her.

He raised his head and saw Jess and Quil returning. "Hey Jake I am going to walk Jess back to her car and then head on home. See ya tomorrow birthday boy."

"Happy birthday Jake, tell Bella I said goodnight." Jessica said with amusement as she smacked Quil on the arm lightly.

"Thanks Jess I will. Night." Jake smiled as he watched them leave.

Jake stared out into the dark night at the sea. For once the waves were just lapping along the shore line, the whooshing sound was soothing and he felt his own eyes drift closed as he joined Bella in slumber.

Atop a high cliff overlooking Second beach Embry Call gazed down sadly at his best friend. He was in his wolf form having been put on patrol near the area. He was missing his best friends badly, but Sam had insisted he stay away from them, as Embry was still having problems controlling his spontaneous phasing. He knew that today was Jake's birthday and jealously shot through him as he saw the celebrations going on below. He wished that he had someone to care about him like Quil and Jake seemed to have. He had returned home to live with his mother, but she had hardly noticed he was even gone.

He looked down one more time and then bolted off into the night to rejoin Sam and a newly phased Seth...

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I would like to thank all of you that kindly reviewed the last chapter. Sorry that I have not replied personally. Work has taken over my life at the moment and I have been super busy today, but I have read them all and loved each one. I love getting your feed back as it keeps me motivated.

Anyways...I will stop rambling now, LOL. Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy-Nikki :)

**Part Fifteen**

Jake woke with a start, he hadn't even realised that he had dozed off. The cold wind was swirling round him and Bella. He nudged Bella awake with his hand as in the distance a loud howl sounded. He glanced up to the cliff tops and saw a flash of red, followed by the dark shape of what looked like a large wolf. He narrowed his eyes and tried to bring the images into clearer focus but they were too far away. He glanced back down at Bella and nudged her again.

"Bells...wake up honey. It's late we need to get back to my house." Jake said loudly.

Bella finally opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Jake...what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty, come on we need to move..." Jake stood up and helped Bella to rise. She was still sleepy and felt a bit disorientated.

Jake gazed up at the cliff top once again and caught another glimpse of red, the dark figure of the wolf following. The speed with which they both appeared to move startled him. What the hell was going on up there? Another loud wolf howl sounded through the dark night and a noise like laughter echoed straight after. Bella turned her head in the same direction as Jake and she too saw the red flashes and the shadowy outline of a large wolf.

"What the hell is going on up there Jake?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know...come on we better leave..." Jake caught hold of Bella's hand and started to lead her back in the direction of his house.

Suddenly there was a succession of howls, one after the other. They counted five in all, they sounded like they were coming nearer to where they both standing. Jake hurriedly pulled Bella along after him, fear gripping his heart. He thought there was only one wolf, but now there seemed to be a whole pack nearby. The size of the one they had seen atop the cliff had been frightening.

"Jake I'm scared..." Bella admitted, her voice trembling.

"Don't panic honey...we just need to keep moving. "Jake replied.

They tried to increase their pace but it felt like a dream, where even though they were trying to run fast, everything was in slow motion. Out of the dark night the flash of red appeared, at first it was like a blur but as soon as it spotted them it halted. Jake and Bella heard a loud sniffing sound and suddenly a woman stood before them. She had long red hair down to her waist. Her skin was deathly pale, but her most striking feature was her red eyes, which glinted in the faint moonlight. The woman cocked her head to one side and sniffed the air again until her eyes rested on a trembling Bella.

"I expect you remember me girl, don't you? You and your vampire boyfriend killed my mate...well I have been having trouble tracking down yours, so I thought I would kill you instead. Mate for mate of course...no malice intended..." The red headed female laughed maniacally and her tongue flicked out as she licked her lips.

Bella was shaking like a leaf as her world came crashing down around her. This was James' partner, the red head who went by the name of Victoria. She fell against Jake and she winced as she felt the intense heat suddenly pouring off of his body. Her eyes widened as she took in his trembling body and the angry look in his eyes. She saw Victoria move closer and look Jake up and down. A strange expression crossed the vampire's face and she stepped back.

"You are one of them aren't you?" Victoria said in wonder.

Loud howling could be heard coming closer. Victoria whirled round and checked behind her. Her shape blurred as she suddenly appeared next to Bella and gripped both of her arms, pinning them behind her back. Bella screamed in pain as Victoria dug her long fingernails deep into her skin, drawing blood. That is when Jake's whole world exploded around him as he saw the strange female hurting Bella. The smell coming off of the red head was making him feel sick. It was vile and he had felt his whole body shaking as if it was going to split apart. His head was aching and he could feel the sweat from his body, soaking through his clothes. When he heard the howls, his first instinct was to join in the calls.

Bella blinked rapidly as one minute she saw Jake standing before her and then pieces of his clothing were floating in the air as a large, russet toned wolf transformed in front of her, teeth bared and growling. Victoria suddenly released her hold on Bella and started to take off toward the ocean, the russet wolf was hot on her heels. Bella fell onto the sand and stared as she watched the blood from Victoria's nails piercing her skin, run down her wrists and drip onto the sand. She felt like her head was spinning and nausea swept over her as she tried to remain in control.

Her head shot up as she saw five more large wolves appear, leading them was a large black one, they were chasing a male and Bella nearly keeled over as she realised that it was Riley, the missing college student speeding past her. She felt like she was experiencing some sort of surreal nightmare. She slumped face down onto the sand and remained there, frozen with fear. Time passed as she kept her face pressed into the sand, trying to block everything out. How could a day that had been one of the best times of her life end so badly? Tears soaked the fine grains as Bella released her pent up emotions in the only way she could.

A warm hand suddenly touched her back and Bella flipped round and sat up, her hair a wild tangled mess around her face. Embry was kneeling beside her and he hesitantly held out his hand as he saw the fear shining from her eyes.

"It's okay Bella, I am here to help. I know that you are scared...but I need you to come with me." Embry said softly.

"J..J...Jake...I want Jake..." Bella stammered, her heart beating rapidly.

Embry smiled at her and again held out his hand."Jake is occupied right now...but I promise he will be back soon. I need you to come with me so that I can take you to a place of safety. Jake will join us soon..."

"Wolf...Jake...I...he turned...I saw..." Bella couldn't stop the words pouring forth from her lips.

Embry decided to be direct and not sugar-coat anything as he replied. "Yes Jake is a wolf, so am I. That is why I have been keeping my distance from you all these last few weeks. We have been chasing..."

"Victoria..." Bella blurted out and she saw Embry frown.

"You know the red head's name?" He asked curiously."Do you know what she is?"

"Vampire...she is a vampire Embry and she...oh my god...Jake, she could hurt Jake...I don't. Help me Embry...please..." Bella begged as she collapsed against him.

Embry did the only thing he could, he hoisted Bella up into his arms and sprinted toward the Black's house. He listened carefully and would sometimes sniff the air for any sign that one of the leeches was nearby, but he trusted his pack mates to take care of them. He knew that Sam had a lot to deal with, both Seth and now Jake phasing all in one day was certainly a lot to cope with, but what he admired most about his Alpha was his ability to focus on the task at hand. When the red headed leech had reappeared with her companion and passed the La Push border for the first time, Embry had been patrolling alone. He had howled out a warning and his pack mates had answered the call within an instant. The female however seemed to have a special ability to evade capture as she always remained just out of reach. It was unfortunate that she had chanced upon Bella and Jake at the beach.

Embry finally reached the little red house, he was just about to try and open the door when Bella stirred in his arms.

"My dad...he is in there...he can't see me like this Embry..." She murmured.

Embry cursed under his breath and glanced around. Where was he supposed to take Bella now? His eyes rested on Jake's garage. It was the only safe place. Adjusting Bella in his arms so that she was more comfortable, he jogged over to the garage and disappeared inside.

XXXXXX

Jake's wolf jaws clamped down hard on the red headed vampire's neck. It had been pure adrenaline and an innate natural instinct that had guided him in his actions. All his father's stories were floating in his head as he realised at once what this creature was. His only thought was to defend Bella and keep her safe. The rage burning in his soul sped up his movements and he matched the females pace easily. The others had struggled to keep up with her, but Jake was having no such problem. His long legs were like a blur as he caught up with Victoria just as she made for the water and he was able to gain a hold on her neck.

Images assaulted Jake's mind as Sam sought to try and provide him with as much information as he could about the red head and her companion. He closed his jaws tighter around the female's neck and he winced as she clawed at his body, drawing blood. But he did not let go. All he knew was that she had tried to hurt his Bells and she deserved to die for that alone. He started to shake her back and forth and with one more strong bite of his teeth, he ripped her head from her neck. The red head's screams pierced the night air.

In the distance more screams rent the air as the other wolves finally captured Riley and ripped him to shreds...

XXXXXX

All the members of the pack were gathered on Second beach as they stood before a huge bonfire. A sickly sweet odour permeated the air as the remains of Victoria and Riley were thrown and burned on the huge pyre. Jacob had been persuaded to phase back by Sam and the others. He sat on the sand, a borrowed pair of shorts slung low on his hips as he listened carefully to Sam's explanations of what he was and what this meant for his future. An uncharacteristic surge of anger ripped through him as Sam informed him that his father knew all about what was going to happen to him. It took both Sam and Jared to calm him down after hearing this.

"You did good Jake...my god we have been chasing the red head for a while and you phase for the first time and kill her...you should be proud of what you managed to do..." Sam praised him softly, clapping him on the back.

"She was hurting my Bells..." Jake spat out as he recalled the hurt the leech had inflicted on Bella.

"That is what we are made for Jake. To protect our tribe from the cold ones..." Sam said again.

"I need to see Bella. Where is she?" Jake asked suddenly.

"I sent Embry to look after her..." Sam informed him.

"Embry, no wonder he avoided me. I need to apologise to him "Jake sighed and ran his hand through his tangled hair. He had noticed that the others had cut their hair short. He supposed he would need to do the same. However his number one priority was to see Bella and hope that she still wanted anything to do with him, now that she had seen what he was.

XXXXXX

It didn't take long for Jake to work out where Embry had taken Bella. With his newfound senses he could smell Bella's scent a mile away. He crept into the garage and saw her huddled on the ratty old sofa which he had placed in there. Embry was kneeling in front of her, telling her all about the spirit wolves. As soon as Embry detected Jake's presence he rose up and walked over to him.

"Embry I am so sorry... I never knew...I..."

Embry held up his hand and stopped Jake mid flow. "Later Jake, she needs you now."

Jake gave Embry a grateful smile and watched him quickly leave the garage. He turned his gaze onto a visibly distressed Bella. As soon as she met his concerned gaze she launched herself off of the sofa and into his welcoming arms. He felt her run her hands over his toned body as she sought out any injuries that he might have received from Victoria. When she found none, she sank against him in relief and finally said the three words that he so badly wanted to hear from her.

"I love you...I love you Jacob Black..."

A/N-I am exhausted after writing that! I hope it was okay...I seem to have lost my mojo...sigh!


	16. Chapter 16

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-I would just like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. You have all made writing this story such a pleasure. I admit I have been struggling with my writing lately, but reading your encouraging reviews on this story has kept me motivated enough to carry on!_

_So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and left encouraging and insightful feedback. You all rock and I send warm wolfy hugz to you all-Nikki :)_

**Part Sixteen**

Jake knelt in front of Bella and held her sweet face in his hands. She was shocked at the heat that surged through her body at his touch. She reached out her own hand and traced a finger over his full lips and then down to his neck and wide shoulders. Their eyes locked and they could not seem to tear their gazes away from each other.

"Say it again Bells..." Jake whispered as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes intently.

"I love you Jake..." Bella repeated.

A sunny grin spread over Jake's face as he took in her declaration. "I love you too honey...so much. Do you realise it only took me phasing into a giant wolf for you to actually admit it?" He said playfully.

Bella smacked his chest and grimaced as pain shot through her arm on impact. "Owww..."

Jake dropped his eyes to her hand and let go of her face to catch hold of her hand. "Are you alright? I am so sorry honey. It seems that one of the side effects of becoming a giant dog means that my body is a bit harder than it was. You need to be careful..."

Bella watched as Jake kissed her reddened palm softly and once again she felt that same surge of heat course through her body. She knew that she was attracted to Jake, he was sweet, adorable and incredibly buff but this feeling was so intense it took her breath away. She tried to put a name to the feeling and all she could come up with was intense desire. Without realising what she was doing, Bella raked her eyes over his body. She took in his long muscular legs and the shorts he was wearing were slung low on his hips, showing off every dip and curve of his toned stomach and chest. Her gaze travelled up to his arms, which were flexed slightly and showed his impressive biceps off to their best advantage. She reached out tentatively and touched his arm, running her hand over the smooth warm skin.

Silence reigned between them as Jake felt every touch of Bella's hand shooting sparks through his sensitive skin. Their breathing became heavier as Bella continued on her journey of discovery. She was now using both hands to explore Jake's taut chest. He revelled in the sensations that her touch was inducing. They both felt like they were under some kind of spell.

Jake suddenly caught her hands in his and pushed her back gently so that she was lying flat on the old sofa. He hovered above her, being careful not to rest too much of his weight on her. All need to talk over what had just happened disappeared from their minds as an intense need to give into their passion overwhelmed them both. Jake's lips met Bella's and they both moaned in unison at the contact.

Over the past couple of months, Bella and Jake's physical relationship had been increasing slowly. This was mainly down to the boundaries that Bella had put up. Remnants of her limited physical relationship with Edward had made her wary and unsure of how far to go. She had always been the instigator in that relationship, trying to get Edward to give her more, but he always put a stop to things and Bella had begun to feel undesirable. With Jake it was the total opposite, he never stopped things and would have gone much further by now if Bella had allowed it...but their previous make out sessions had been the typical fumbling and learning curves that most teenagers went through. This felt entirely different to both of them.

The heat that was pouring from Jake overpowered them and it increased their ardour considerably. Jake's hands roamed down Bella's body and his touch made her arch her body close to his and he had to hide his face in her hair briefly as he tried to regain control. Bella kissed his neck and let her lips travel over his warm skin. All thoughts of being careful flew right out of her head. She felt Jake's hand wander under her shirt and stroke up her side until he reached the bottom of her bra. She captured his lips with hers and urged him on, but it was not to be. The garage door was suddenly flung open and cold air from outside poured in. It hit their skins and Bella shivered. Jake growled at the interruption and was on his feet in an instant, ready to attack the person who had dared to enter at this critical juncture.

From the moonlight that poured in through the open door Jake could see the outline of his father, sitting in his wheelchair. His previous annoyance at the fact that Billy had kept secrets from him regarding his imminent phasing resurfaced and he glared at him.

"What do you want..Old man?" Jake stated sarcastically.

Billy narrowed his eyes at his son. Sam had been in contact with him by phone to fill him in on the night's events. He had originally wanted to check in with Jake but Billy had told him he had seen no sign of his son. He had begun to worry as the minutes ticked by and Jake did not show up. Charlie was laid out on the couch, snoring after having consumed a whole case of beer. Unable to wait any longer, Billy had rolled his chair outside and checked round the immediate area. His last resort had been the garage, but here they both were...

"So you didn't think to come and relieve my mind that you were alright?" Billy snapped at him.

"You have no right to have a go at me...you are the one that kept this a secret. You should have warned me." Jake retaliated.

"Tribal law forbids me from telling anyone, even you. I had no choice..."

"Rubbish, everyone has a choice. You took the cowards way out and ignored the problem until it was shoved in your face. Bella was with me, what if something had happened to her because I phased..." Jake spat back at him.

Billy's gaze swept past his son and onto a visibly red faced Bella. She gave him a small wave and Billy's hand shot up to wave back automatically.

"What are you doing? Waving at Bells is not going to get you out of the deep hole that you have dug for yourself dad...one minute I am enjoying my sixteenth birthday and then we get attacked by vampires and every story that I have listened to comes to life right in front of me. What if I had not been able to kill that dammed leech, Bella could have been harmed..." Jake's body began to shake at the thought of his Bella being hurt.

Billy's anger melted as he saw how much Jake was hurting. He knew that he had handled things badly, but it wasn't just his decision. He may be chief of the tribe, but the council still enforced the rules. He sighed heavily as he watched Bella come up beside his son and touch his arm gently. Almost immediately Jake stopped shaking and he caught hold of Bella's hand and smiled down at her.

"Oh thank god..." Billy suddenly said in relief.

"For what?" Jake asked him in confusion. It took a lot for him to tear his gaze away from Bella.

"You have imprinted on Bella...I was so worried...the thought that she might not have been the one. You don't know how much that kept me awake at night..." Billy gave them both a beaming smile.

"Imprinting? You have definitely lost it old man..." Jake scoffed.

"I thought you listened to the old stories closely boy. Once a wolf has phased, his first instinct is to search for his soul mate, but it appears you have already been with yours...not that I really thought any different, you have been devoted to Bella since you first met her..." Billy stated cheerfully.

"Soul mates?" Bella's mouth dropped open at the word.

"Yes Bella, soul mates. You and Jake were destined for each other. Perfect, absolutely perfect..." Billy rubbed his hands together in joy."This calls for a celebration, the whole pack will need to attend, the alpha has found his destiny..."

Jake stared at his dad. "Alpha? I thought that Sam was..."

"No son it is you. It is your birthright, Sam has done a wonderful job of stepping in for you but Jake YOU KILLED A COLD ONE ALL BY YOURSELF...none of the others would have the ability to do that on their first phase. I am so proud of you..." Billy said gleefully. He spun his chair round and wheeled himself back into the house to call Harry and the other elders.

Jake stared after his dad as he departed. He couldn't seem to take in the fact that he was supposed to be the leader of a wolf pack. The sudden thought of all this responsibility closed in on him and he closed his eyes in trepidation. He felt Bella take his hand in her own and he opened them again.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Bells...I just feel a bit overwhelmed. I never thought about my responsibilities before. I don't want to tie you down honey...I love you..." Jake's voice trailed off as he watched her reaction carefully.

"Soul mates huh?" Bella repeated Billy's words from earlier. The concept intrigued her, the thought that she and Jake had been destined to be together. Maybe that's why her relationship with Edward had never felt right and why she felt so happy and at peace with Jake.

"Yeah...I always knew you were the one honey...I have been in love with you forever..."

"Forever doesn't exist for us Jake...how about for as long as we have..." Bella suggested as she placed her hand over his strong beating heart.

Jake smiled down at her and all his worries dissipated. He saw that she had no intention of leaving and did not seem to be freaked out by the night's events and what they had so recently learned. He inclined his head closer to hers and she stretched up on her tiptoes and met him halfway. Their lips moved slowly against each others in a tender kiss, sealing their fate.

XXXXXX

Leah glared over at her parents, hands on her hips. She had confronted them about Seth and Emily. She had been shocked when her parents had refused to believe what she told them about how devious her cousin really was and that she had driven Seth out of the house too. Emily had returned from another shopping spree and walked right into the middle of the confrontation and caught the tail end of the argument. She immediately went into martyr mode and stated that she would leave at once as she did not want to cause any trouble. Sue and Harry had rushed to her defence saying that Seth would come round and they just needed to establish some house rules. Leah had glanced over at Emily and caught the smirk that crossed her cousin's face as she heard her aunt and uncle taking her side. Leah's famous temper got the better of her and she launched herself at the other girl.

"You are enjoying this aren't you..."Leah yelled as she grabbed Emily by her long hair and yanked on it.

Emily cried out in pain and tried to elbow Leah in the ribs, but missed and this resulted in Leah tugging harder on her hair and pulling some out. False tears started to run down Emily's cheeks and she shrank back from Leah trembling.

"Why would you do this Leah? I know that you can be jealous. I know that Sam much prefers me to you, after all he has already confessed this to me. Only the other day he stopped by and I made him some of my muffins and he was so overcome with gratitude that he let slip about the problems you are both having. I told him to talk to you about it but when he kissed me I..." Emily stopped speaking when she saw Leah start to shake violently.

"Sam would not touch you if you were the last bitch on earth. How dare you lie like that?" Leah felt heat running up and down her spine at Emily's blatant lies.

Harry stared over at his daughter and a cold feeling pierced his heart. Surely not Leah? However the signs were obvious. He needed to get her out of here and somewhere safe so that she would not hurt anyone unintentionally.

"Lee Lee you need to calm down, why don't we go outside and talk?" Harry suggested, taking his daughter's arm. He could feel the intense heart pouring off of her and he was afraid. His heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"No...You and mom have chosen her side. Me and Seth want nothing more to do with you..." Leah turned on her heel and ran for the door. Her father followed her, he could hear his wife consoling Emily.

"Lee please...you know what a hard time that Emily has been having at home. You need to support your cousin, she is just a little mixed up that is all." Harry tried to placate her.

"Leave me alone..." Leah yelled again and practically yanked the door from its hinges as she ran out into the night.

Harry ran out after her and tried to match her pace, but she soon outran him and disappeared into the distance. His breath was coming in short pants and a sharp pain suddenly shot through his chest. He clutched the part where his heart was situated and keeled over onto the cold earth, everything going black...

A/N-SOB! *Runs and hides*


	17. Chapter 17

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Seventeen**

Harry felt himself being lifted, muffled voices and curses reached his ears. He kept his eyes tight shut however as he was scared to open them. It must be the paramedics putting him on the stretcher to take him to hospital. He was getting a bit irritated with them though as they were making a piss poor job of it. He felt one of his thighs hitting the side of a wooden frame and more muttered expletives assaulted his ears. How rude? Had one of them dared to call him fat! Harry's eyes shot open in indignation and he gasped in shock as his eyes focused onto a red faced Charlie Swan.

"Oh you're awake then you old fool." Charlie spat at him. His voice sounded breathless as he manoeuvred Harry through the doorway of his house and into the main living room. "What the hell have you been eating Harry, you weigh a ton."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he could now see that Charlie had hold of his feet, so who was carrying his upper half? He tried to squirm round to see, but an annoyed voice from behind told him to stay still. Harry grinned in contentment. It was Seth. He rested all his weight on both of them and crossed his arms in a relaxed pose. He heard Charlie grunt with pain as he felt Harry get heavier. Finally they both managed to heave his bulk onto the sofa and stepped back. Harry grinned up at them.

"Thanks for that..."

Laughter echoed round the room and Harry turned his head to see Billy sitting near him, elbows on his knees chuckling. He grinned stupidly back at him until his wife Sue came into his line of vision and boy, did she look pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HARRY CLEARWATER, YOU ARE FAR TOO UNFIT TO GO RUNNING OUT LIKE THAT, YOU COULD HAVE HAD A HEART ATTACK..." Sue glared down at her errant husband.

Harry's face turned red, he did not like to be shown up in front of his friends. He saw Charlie and Billy high fiving each other out of the corner of his eye. "I was merely trying to catch up with our daughter. I am not as young as I used to be. You should be looking after me woman. I could have had a heart attack...it felt like one."

Sue's foot started tapping on the floor, a sure sign her anger was boiling over. It was obvious where Leah got her quick temper from. "Heart attack! You suffered a stitch in your side and tripped over your own large feet and blacked out. I couldn't' shift your backside myself, so I had to call for help. You have probably given poor Charlie a bad back trying to lift you up."

Harry stared up at his scowling wife. "A stitch...It is more serious than that, my chest was very painful..."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Harry you did the same thing last year when Sue decided that you were going to lose weight, remember? You went out running every morning and then came home and stuffed your face with pie. You actually put on more weight. Don't you recall that day you went out for a run and collapsed...it turned out you overdid it and blacked out."

Harry huffed at his friends words. "You aren't much fitter than me Charlie Swan and you are supposed to be Chief of Police. Look at your paunch..."

Billy rolled up laughing at his friend's bickering, "Shut up both of you. While I have you all here I want to inform you we are going to have a celebratory bonfire on First beach tomorrow night."

Charlie raised his eyebrow."What are we celebrating?"

"Well about Bella and Jake of course..."Seth chipped in eagerly.

Charlie turned to Seth in surprise. "What about Bella and Jake?"

Billy rolled his chair over toward Seth and ran one of the wheels over his foot to shut him up. "Owww...careful Billy..."

"You be careful, you have big feet like your father..." Billy shot back at the boy, indicating with his head for him to leave the room.

"Whatever..." Seth said sullenly and turned on his heel and stalked up to his room, a slamming door echoed through the house.

Charlie crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well what does he mean? Why are we celebrating about Bella and Jake?" A horrible thought suddenly entered Charlie's head and he glared down at Billy. "Is my daughter pregnant? Your son better watch his ass Billy if I get my hands on him..."

"Now who's being an old fool? Shut up chief. Seth got it wrong. It is merely an extra celebration for my son's birthday and as your daughter is dating him we thought it would be nice to make it for them both..." Billy replied.

"Oh well...alright then...that's nice of you I suppose..." Charlie backed down and sat down in one of the spare chairs.

Sue came back from the kitchen and gave Billy and Charlie a cup of tea and a big piece of cake.

"Where's mine? I am the invalid here..." Harry whined, giving his wife a pleading look.

Sue poked him in the stomach. "You do need to lose some of that bulk Harry Clearwater, no time like the present."

Laughter echoed round the room as Charlie and Billy took in Harry's devastated expression.

XXXXXX

Sam was making his way back to his house when he felt a piercing scream in his mind. It shook him to the core and he fell onto his stomach as Leah's voice pounded in his head. His wolf ears twitched back and forth as his brain tried to process the fact that the love of his life had just phased. He could see the panic through her thoughts as she projected them wildly to him. He saw her envision her conversation with Emily and he growled fiercely when he heard the muffin maker's cruel taunts and lies. Once he recovered his wits he headed off in her direction.

"Lee Lee baby, its Sam...You need to calm down...please Lee I know that you are scared but I am here for you..." Sam sent his soothing thoughts to Leah. He could sense that her panic was abating and he saw through her mind that she had stopped and was waiting for him.

He jogged through the last few trees and there she was. He examined her carefully. She was beautiful, her shining grey coat caught the last of the sun's rays and he could see Leah staring out at him from her large brown eyes. He approached her cautiously and watched her eyes look him up and down as he neared her.

"So this is why you have been disappearing at odd hours?" Leah's voice penetrated his consciousness.

"Yes..." Sam responded.

"What the hell am I?" Leah yelled in his head.

"A Spirit warrior...remember Billy's stories that he tells about the tribe's protectors. You are now one of those along with me, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry and...Seth." Sam said her brothers name last of all.

"Seth...my little brother is one too? How long has he been like this?"

"Only today..."

"Shit...I can't get my head round this. Will I always have four legs? How do I change back? Sam help me..." Leah begged him.

"Focus on your human self Lee Lee and it will just happen..."

Leah closed her large wolf eyes and pictured her human self clearly, within minutes she was standing naked in front of Sam. He salivated at the sight of her, within seconds his wolf form shimmered and he was standing before her. Leah looked him up and down briefly before running up to him and hitting him hard round the face. Now that she had phased her strength had increased and Sam felt the sting of her hand on his cheek.

"You son of a bitch...why did you keep this from me?" Leah snapped at him.

Sam just shrugged and strode over to her. He pulled her into his strong arms and revelled in the feeling of her naked torso pressed firmly against his. "Can we talk later Lee, you look irresistible right now and well we are alone..."

Leah tried to hide her smile, he was right they could talk later. She felt his hands lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Later..." She murmured against his mouth as Sam walked further into the cover of the forest.

XXXXXX

Jake and Bella sat at the kitchen table with Embry. Bella had cooked them all a tasty meal as a thank you to Embry for coming to her aid, while Jake was dealing with Victoria. It gave the two boys time to catch up on what they had missed while they had been apart. Embry's confession about how lonely he felt, dealing with the consequences of being the first one out of their group to phase made Jake feel low.

"I'm sorry Em... I promise it will be different now. My only worry is Quil, apparently San reckons he will be next. Bella knows everything but I doubt that the council will allow Jess to be let in on the secret. That will devastate him...and what if he doesn't imprint on her? I have been lucky to find my soul mate." Jake reached for Bella's hand and squeezed it, she returned the pressure.

Embry sat back in his chair and sighed. "I worry too. I have never seen Quil so into a girl before, this Jessica chick must mean a lot to him."

"Jess loves Quil...she told me the other night." Bella confessed. "Please Jake, talk to the council, and make them see that Quil and Jess are meant to be."

Jake leaned over and gave Bella a gentle kiss. "I will try my best honey, that's all I can do."

Bella smiled back at him and stood up. She began to gather the plates up and took them into the small kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot, Embry leaned closer to Jake. "Do you really think they will listen Jake?"

Jake shook his head no. "Not really...but I'll be damned if I let them dictate to us who we choose to love Embry. As long as I have all of you supporting me, we have an outside chance."

"Of course bro..." Embry held up his clenched fist and bumped it against Jake's own.

Jake grinned at his friend. "I am glad to have you back Embry."

"Me too Jake...me too." Embry replied.

Bella heard their banter from her position at the kitchen sink and smiled to herself. She knew that there was nowhere else that she would rather be.

A/N-Sorry this chapter is so short. I am at work *looks over shoulder* and I am supposed to be typing out reports, but instead I am writing this, LOL.

Please let me know what you think, thanks.

Nikki :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Revelations**

_A/N-I would like to say a big thank you to all the people who kindly reviewed the last chapter. Unfortunately I had to make up time by typing out those annoying reports, so I haven't been able to reply personally. I have been overwhelmed by the kind responses to this story and I cherish and read every review I receive. _

_Sendz hug, Nikki :)_

**Part Eighteen**

With the pack now numbering seven in total, the countdown was beginning for Quil to join them. However Jake had more immediate problems to face. Leah Clearwater's inclusion in the pack as the only female was proving problematic. Her hair trigger temper had already caused a few ructions within the pack. Paul had been the first to rile Leah when he spied on her getting changed after phasing. It did not take long for the images of a naked Leah Clearwater to filter through the pack mind and Sam and her brother Seth were furious. Paul had barely made it out alive after the thrashing the other two had given him for his deceitful behaviour. When Leah had found out she had been mortified and Paul was now sporting a drooping tail, where Leah had bit down on it hard, as she tried to catch him.

Sam was also finding it difficult to adapt having his lover being able to read every thought in his head. He was constantly on the defensive if she managed to pick out any criticism of her. She would become tearful and it proved a distraction to him if he was trying to console her on one hand and defend her behaviour to his pack mates on the other. So at this point, tensions were rife amongst the pack and Sam demanded Jake do something about it.

"I can't be Alpha anymore Jacob, not now that Lee is part of our pack. It is too difficult for me to order her about, it's painful. How would you feel if you had to issue an Alpha order on Bella? I felt really low yesterday when I had to do that to Lee...You need to take control now...I promise I will help you but it needs to be done for the sanity of us all." Sam begged Jake.

Jacob ran his hand through his newly shorn hair. Bella had cut it for him and had actually cried when the long silky strands had fallen to the floor. But there was no other choice. He needed to have it short, otherwise his wolf's pelt would be too long and get caught in the brambles and undergrowth, when he was on patrol.

"I hear what you're saying Sam...I just don't feel ready to command a pack. Jeez I have only turned sixteen, as if any of the older members will want to be dictated to by me..."

"You are destined to be Alpha Jake. It is in your blood. Giving orders has never sat well with me from the start. I am only in charge due to the fact I was the first to phase. You may surprise yourself if you give it a chance." Sam tried to sound encouraging,

"And Paul is going to be alright with this is he? I know he is angry at the fact that I will be Alpha, he has made no secret of it..." Jacob raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Paul has already been taught a valuable lesson. I think he has been cowed enough by us all already after spying on Lee." Sam replied, getting angry again at the thought of anyone seeing Leah in that way.

"Okay Sam, call the pack together and we will have a trial run today. I think a bonding session is in order before we have the bonfire celebration tonight." Jake suggested.

Sam grinned at him and slapped him on the back. "See you are giving orders already..."

Jake rolled his eyes and watched his new second in command phase and run off to collect the others...

XXXXXX

Quil searched round the school grounds for Jake. Where the hell was he? Not only was Jake missing but Embry wasn't in school again either. Lunchtime rolled round without any sign of either of them. Quil decided to skip lunch and go over to Jake's house to see if he was alright. As he cycled toward the little red house he saw Jake emerging from the garage, he was shirtless and just wearing a pair of cut off shorts. Quil frowned when he saw Embry follow him out, Seth trailing behind. What was going on? All of them were dressed the same, no shirts and either a pair of shorts or sweatpants covering their bottom half.

"Hey Jake...what is going on? Since when have you and Embry been on speaking terms again?" Quil shouted loudly over to them. He dumped his bike on the ground and began to jog in their direction.

"Shit..." Jake muttered as he exchanged looks with Embry and Seth.

"Quil...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Jake said lamely as he saw Quil glare at him.

"Me? What about all of you. Your dad is going to be royally pissed when he finds out you ditched school for the day...as for you Seth I would hate your mom to find out, or Leah for that matter." Quil crossed his arms and stared them all down.

Jake groaned, he really could do without this hassle now. He had spent a frustrating morning issuing orders and getting the other pack members to gel together. Most of them were fine, but Paul and Leah refused to work as a team. Sam had tried to coax Leah into backing off a bit, but she had turned her back on them all, saying that she would not take orders from a sixteen year old. Paul had followed suit and it was Jake's first test of authority when he had to issue an Alpha command on them both. Tensions had escalated after this and Jake was beginning to think he was out of his depth. He had been shocked when Sam had praised him.

"It takes time Jake, you did well today...it will come together you'll see."

They had all parted ways to have a much needed rest and some lunch. Seth and Embry had accompanied Jake back to his house to have some food and then assist him with building the bonfire on First beach, now Quil had turned up unexpectedly.

"Well are you going to answer me Black or have you joined the dark side..." Quil snapped.

"Get a grip Quil, I have a whole host of problems to deal with, you have no idea. Just be glad you can still go to school and run around with no responsibilities. "Jake shot back at him, the unfairness of the whole situation getting to him.

Quil gave him a dark look. "What, has Bella dumped your sorry ass than Jakey boy? Is that why you haven't been at school today and hanging around with these losers..."

Jacob's body started to shake as he heard Quil's cruel taunts. He knew inside that Quil was only lashing out because he felt betrayed, but any mention of Bella leaving him always brought out an extreme reaction in him. "Get out of here before I really lose it Quil...I mean it..."

"Do as he says Quil...don't push it. " Embry said quietly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah man..." Seth echoed him.

Quil's eyes narrowed as he stared Jake down. "That's it isn't it. Bella has decided she wants a real man and not a loser like you. I called Jess earlier and she says that Bella has been acting strangely at school today...I can guess why now."

"You son of a bitch Ateara..." Jake roared suddenly, his whole frame shaking. Before Embry or Seth could stop him Jake sprinted over to Quil and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. His fist shot out and hit Quil square in the eye.

"Jake no..." Embry reached him and with Seth's aid they managed to pull him away from Quil, who had fallen to the floor holding his eye.

"Stay away from me and Bells, do you hear me Quil. You are no longer my friend. Get out of here before I do you some serious damage." Jake seethed. He wrenched his arms away from Embry and Seth and stalked back toward his house, slamming the door after him.

Embry walked over to Quil and extended his arm to help him up, But Quil pushed it away. "Get off me...I hate both of you."

"You don't understand Quil...Jake and I we..."

"I don't bloody care..." Quil placed his hand over his eye and turned his back on Embry as he went to retrieve his bike.

XXXXXX

As soon as Bella pulled up to Jacob's house he ran outside and was yanking her door open. He lifted her out of the driver's seat and wrapped his arms round her in a tight bear hug. Bella squeezed him back with all her strength. She knew what had transpired between him and Quil earlier that day. Jessica had approached her after school, demanding to know why Jake was behaving so cruelly to Quil and giving him a black eye. Bella had been shocked to learn that piece of news. She tried to placate Jessica, but she was not having it and they ended up arguing in the middle of the parking lot. Jessica had eventually shot back at Bella that they were no longer friends and they parted on bad terms.

"I'm sorry Bells...I don't know what happened with Quil. He just made me so angry. I know that he is feeling hurt because he thinks I have deserted him just like Embry, but he had no right to say those things about you. He crossed a line...I'm just sorry that you and Jess have been caught in the crossfire."

Bella sighed heavily and crawled onto Jacob's lap. She slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "It's okay...we will sort it out. Quil is gonna phase eventually and then he will know everything."

"This has been one hell of a day honey. Being in charge of a pack of wolves is hard. Sam has been helping me but I don't know how he managed for so long." Jake confessed. He stroked his warm hands up and down Bella's sides. She pressed her body close to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Put this from your mind tonight Jake. Let's just enjoy this bonfire party that your dad insisted on, huh. My dad and I are staying here tonight. Soooo...you know how much our dad's like their beer, they will be flat out by midnight. We will have some time to ourselves." Bella winked at Jacob suggestively.

Jacob's eyes lit up at her words and he clasped his hand behind her neck to pull her head down close to his waiting lips. He kissed her passionately, parting her lips with his tongue. Bella gasped into his mouth and she slid one leg on either side of his body in order to get closer. Jake's other hand slid down her back and gripped onto her ass as he deepened the kiss.

The sound of a ringing phone interrupted their passionate encounter and they both parted reluctantly. It was coming from Bella's pocket. She dug her hand in her jeans and pulled out her cell phone.

"It must be dad, I better answer it."

"He has great timing." Jacob muttered in irritation.

Bella didn't bother to look at the name of the person who was calling, so when he spoke, she was taken completely by surprise.

"Bella love...it's me Edward. I have really missed you. Can we talk...?"

"No...I have nothing to say to you..." Bella stammered in response.

"Please Bella I really need to see you, please..." Edward's voice took on a begging tone.

Bella's hand shook as she tried to keep her voice steady. However the phone was whipped out of her hand as Jake grabbed it. Because of his enhanced hearing Jake had heard every word and his anger at the audacity of the leech contacting Bella again, flared.

"If you know what's good for you Cullen you will not contact Bella again..." Jake yelled down the phone.

"Who is this?" Edward's voice became icy.

"This is Jacob Black, I know exactly what you are Cullen, stay away from Bella, do you hear me or suffer the consequences."

"Do not threaten me..." Jacob ended the call before Edward could finish his spiel.

Jacob dropped the phone onto the table as if it burned his fingers. He tried to remain calm as he saw how distressed Bella was. Her feelings of anxiety and fear communicated themselves to him as he wrapped his arms round her and pulled her close. He closed his eyes in resignation, as if he didn't have enough to deal with.

A/N- I am not really happy with this chapter. I have re written it three times already, sigh! Up next will be the bonfire party, where sparks will fly!

Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Nineteen**

The night sky was clear for once. The stars created a fascinating backdrop as the huge bonfire, which had been erected in the middle of the beach, shot sparks into the air. Billy had just finished telling stories that the gathered members of the group had requested. There were shouts for more but he had pleaded tiredness, really he just wanted a beer. He wheeled his chair over to Harry and Charlie, grabbing a drink out of the cooler as he passed. The crowd started to split up into little groups as Billy gazed around and caught sight of Jake and Bella, sitting amidst the pack members. He noticed how other people tended to give them all a wide berth. From an outsiders point of view they certainly looked intimidating. All of the boys, even Seth, appeared much older than their years. Their recent growth spurts had packed muscle on all of them and the fact none of them were wearing shirts made them stand out even more. He watched as Bella and Leah glared at any female that dared to check Sam or Jacob out.

"I need to speak to Bells about something..." Charlie declared suddenly. He stood up and wobbled slightly as he tried to keep his balance.

"Too many beers already Chief," Billy laughed as Charlie gave him a dirty look and stumbled his way over to Bella.

When they were alone Billy asked Harry how Leah and Seth were faring. He saw a worried frown cross his old friends face. "Seth is fine, he has not changed really and seems to have accepted his fate. Mind you he has always been a light-hearted and happy kid..."

"And Leah?" Billy prompted.

Harry glanced over to where Leah sat next to Sam. He saw her clutching onto his hand and shooting fierce glares over toward her cousin Emily. Sue had taken Emily under her wing, she was under the impression that her sister had misunderstood the girl and she just needed some guidance. Harry however had begun to come around to Leah and Seth's point of view. He had seen flashes of deviousness in Emily's behaviour, although she always pleaded innocence. Once again he saw Emily's eyes stray toward Sam, he sensed trouble ahead.

"I am worried about Lee Billy. I won't deny it. She feels isolated from her mother, Sue knows nothing about the wolves. She just thinks Leah is being hard headed and jealous about Emily. The atmosphere is tense at home, it's lucky that Lee is staying with Sam."

"Can't you persuade Sue to send Emily home?"

"She won't listen, she is as stubborn as Leah." Harry sighed. "I need another drink..."

Billy tossed him another can and they both laughed suddenly as they saw Charlie stagger back in their direction.

XXXXXX

Bella's face burned red with embarrassment. Her dad had just stumbled his way over to them and given Jake a long lecture about treating her with all the respect and care that she deserved. He had said he would be keeping a close eye on both of them as they were staying in Billy's house. He reiterated that Bella would be sleeping in the twin's old room and if he caught Jake trying to sneak in there he would not hesitate to use his guns. The pack had whooped and cheered Charlie as he gave them all a stupid grin and patted Bella on the head like she was five.

"Glad thwat's settled...now I am off to join the grownups and leawve you kiddies to have fun..." Charlie slurred. Bella watched her dad spin round too fast, nearly falling on his rump, before heading back over to Billy and Harry.

"Ooooh looks like our almighty Alpha has been given his orders, better stick to them Jakey boy, wouldn't want the old drunk chasing you would you?" Paul sneered over at Jake and Bella.

Jake suddenly stood up, his body visibly shaking. Bella rose too and captured his hand as she gave Paul a vicious glare. "He is not worth it Jake..."

"I'm sorry Bells...Paul and I need to have a little chat. It seems like our earlier one hasn't sunk in." Jacob's voice sounded menacing and Bella stepped back as she took in how much older and different he seemed.

"You can't order me about Jakey boy..." Paul taunted him again.

"Don't be an idiot LaHote..." Sam said in irritation.

"That's it take his side. I never thought you would be such a wuss Samuel Uley. "Paul shouted back at him.

"Enough..." Jake's voice had taken on a deeper tone and his dark eyes narrowed. Bella watched in awe as she saw Paul's face change as he sat back down and was immediately silent. She had the feeling that she had just heard Jake issuing an Alpha command. His whole demeanour had changed and she could feel the power radiating from him.

"Honey I will be back shortly...Paul and I need to clear up some things..." Jake murmured to her softly.

Bella just nodded and she heard Jake speak to Paul in the same deep tone as he stalked away from them all, Paul following behind.

XXXXXX

Leah watched their interaction with interest. She was glad that Jake was going to give Paul another pounding. He was a constant thorn in her side, niggling her at every opportunity. _Speaking of thorns in her side_, Leah glanced over at Emily whose own eyes were riveted on Sam. That was it, she could not stand it anymore. It was about time her cousin learned her place.

"Be back in a moment..." She said to Sam and the others.

He nodded at her and resumed his conversation with Jared. Leah made her way over to Emily, who smiled at her smugly as she saw her approach.

"Hello Leah, how are you?" Emily asked her with false politeness.

"Cut the crap Emily. Why do you keep staring at Sam? Back off, he is my boyfriend and has no interest in a pathetic loser like you..." Leah growled at her.

Emily turned quickly to see how far away Sue was, she saw her aunt talking to her uncle, Harry. Good there was no way she could overhear from there. She faced Leah again and pretended to examine her nails. "I am not the loser here Leah Clearwater, you are...it won't be long before Sam wakes up to the fact that you are a pathetic imitation of a real woman. You can't even cook or look after a man...and that temper of yours? A man wants someone he can come home to after a hard day and relax with, all you do is shout and fight. The way you dress too...look at your hair, with it cut short like that. You are such a tomboy I..."

Leah started to shake with anger. Her inner wolf was itching to burst forth and put her bitch of a cousin in her place. She was like a cuckoo in the nest, trying to inveigle herself in every aspect of her life. Taking deep breaths, Leah tried to calm herself down, she needed to be clever about this. However the situation was taken out of her hands. Unbeknownst to both of them, as they had been so engrossed in their conversation, Bella had walked up behind Leah and heard every word that Emily had said.

"You are evil..." Bella blurted out. She strode over to Emily and slapped her round the face.

Emily gasped out in pain and her hand shot to her face, where Bella's hand print could clearly be seen. "How dare you? I will sue you for assault...how would that look? You are the police chief's daughter," She spat at Bella angrily.

A crowd began to gather as Emily began to cry in earnest, soaking up all the attention. Sue Clearwater came running over and listened as Emily put on her martyr act and twisted the situation to her advantage.

"I will be having words with your father Bella Swan. As for you Leah, I am ashamed of you..." Sue stated angrily as she put her arms round Emily.

Leah's anger began to rise. "Why do you always take her side? Can't you see what she is doing?"

Sam and the other members of the pack ran over at this point. He saw Leah's temper rising and thought their best course of action was to get her away to calm down elsewhere. "Come on Lee Lee, she is not worth it. Bella you better come too, Jake will be back in a minute."

Leah allowed Sam to lead her away after giving her mother one last sad glance. She felt betrayed by Sue's defence of Emily. Embry walked next to Bella and slung his arm over her shoulder in comfort. He could see that she was visibly upset by the whole encounter.

XXXXXX

Jacob eventually returned alone. He was covered in scratches and bruises from his fight with Paul. However he had made sure that Paul had learned who was in charge and had sent him off alone to take the first patrol of the night. Bella was frantic when she saw that Jake was hurt, but his wounds were healing fast and she became fascinated watching the skin close together and the bruises fade right before her eyes.

The night wore on and the pack started to relax again. Sam eventually took Leah back to his house so that they could have some time alone. She was still rather sad and she had remained quiet after thanking Bella for what she had done. Jacob's eyes opened wide when he heard about the incident with Emily and he chuckled at the thought of a feisty Bella showing her anger. They were both yearning for some time to themselves too, so Jake made sure that everyone knew the new patrol rotation that he had decided upon, and they were just about to slip away when Quil made his second appearance of the day.

He shouted out to Jake and Embry, accusing them of leaving him out again. Jake exchanged a shocked look with Embry. Quil seemed to have grown taller since the morning and they could see his limbs trembling. The sweat was soaking through his clothes. Quil was on the verge of phasing...

"We have to get him out of here..." Jake hissed to Embry. "Seth take Bells back to my house and stay with her."

"Yes boss..." Seth said playfully, earning himself a cuff round the head from Jared.

"Be serious..." Jared warned.

Jacob leaned down quickly and gave Bella a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back I promise..."

"Just go Jake. I will see you soon, look after Quil..." Bella called after him as he ran off, followed by Embry and Jared.

XXXXXX

Charlie Swan sung to himself as he made his way over to the forest. He really needed to go for a wee. Harry was helping a very drunk Billy to get back in his wheelchair after he fell out whilst telling rude jokes. He was making it very difficult as he kept laughing and squirming about. Charlie had hollered over to them that he would be back in a minute. He staggered from side to side and continued to hum the words to 'Grease Lightening,' He reached the edge of the tree line and smiled to himself. He gave out a loud rendition of the chorus before his whole world turned on its head.

He heard sounds emanating from nearby and he tried to focus his bleary gaze in that direction. He saw Jacob holding onto another boys arm and pulling him toward the trees. The boy was thrashing about and cursing loudly. Two more of Jacob's friends were walking behind pushing the boy forward. What the hell was happening? Charlie stumbled toward them and yelled out to Jake. The sound of his voice made them all pause and stare at him in shock.

"What ya doing Jake, huh? Where you takin that boy?" Charlie belched loudly as the beer fizzed in his stomach, making him feel slightly nauseous.

"Arrest them Chief Swan, they're kidnapping me..." Quil shouted. He wriggled out of Jake's grasp and ran toward Charlie.

Charlie tried to remain upright as his vision blurred again. He saw Jake grab hold of the fleeing boys arm as the boy turned and tried to punch him. Before Charlie's bleary eyes the boy's outline seemed to vibrate madly. Suddenly a loud growl resonated in the air and bits of clothing floated down to the ground. Quil's boxers landed on an astounded Charlie's head as he came face to face with the biggest wolf he had ever seen...

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-I want to say a big thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter. I read and cherished each and every one. My work schedule has gone through the roof so I have not always been able to reply to your reviews personally like I normally do. I typed this update during my lunch hour, so forgive me if there are any typo's or punctuation errors..._

_Sends hugz _

_Nikki :)_

_Anyways we left a very inebriated Charlie, wearing Quils boxers on his head, faced with a horse sized wolf that is Quil..._

**Part Twenty**

Charlie stared at the growling mass of fur and teeth in shock. His hand automatically reached up and pulled the boxers from the top of his head. His face felt sweaty and irritable so he used them to wipe his cheeks and forehead. He blinked a couple of times, wondering if he was actually hallucinating, but no...the large wolf was still there. Jake and the others stood frozen to the spot, trying to anticipate the best course of action. They watched Charlie carefully as he kept wiping his face down with Quil's ruined boxers. Quil's wolf was growling and his fur was standing on end as his body continued to tremble.

Charlie had decided that he was indeed having some kind of mental breakdown. He staggered forward toward Quil and to everyone's surprise he patted the large wolf's snout and uttered. "Good doggie, good boy...now sit..."

Jake's mouth fell open as he watched Quil sit at Charlie's command and actually wag his tail. Charlie grinned, showing all his teeth. This was the best hallucination ever. He had always wanted a dog, but his job prevented him from having one as he was rarely at home.

"You are a good bwoy aren't you...now stand." Charlie slurred. He gave Quil's nose another pat and beamed as he saw the large wolf stand back up on all four legs and wag his tail again. "Clever boy...wait till I tell Bwill an Harry about this..."

Jake, Embry and Jared exchanged puzzled glances. What the hell was Quil doing? They turned their attention back to the display before them as Charlie started clapping when Quil's wolf retrieved a large stick and placed it at his feet. Quil sat back on his haunches and his large tongue lolled out of his mouth as he gave a big wolfy grin.

"This is getting ridiculous, you two get into the trees and phase. I am going to get Charlie and take him back to my house. Keep an eye on Quil and fill him in on what has happened, but he doesn't seem at all affected by the silly way he is carrying on..." Jake rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and waited for Jared and Embry to disappear into the surrounding forest.

XXXXXX

Harry had finally managed to manoeuvre Billy back into his wheelchair and with his wife's assistance he started to push Billy back toward his house. They didn't get far before they spotted Jacob and Charlie in the distance. Charlie was weaving from side to side and singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out.' Jacob was walking close by his side, catching him every time that he tripped. Billy started to join in the song as he too caught sight of his old friend.

"Bwill, Harry I just seen the biggest, most bestest dog ever..." Charlie declared loudly.

"Good on yer Chief. Did it have a collar on?" Billy called over to him as he waved like a lunatic.

"Nah...he was big, very big..."

"How big?"

"As big as a horse, but I tell ya guys, he was the bestest behaved wolfy doggy thingy in the world..." Charlie spun round in a circle for emphasis.

Harry, who was the more sober man out of the three of them, locked eyes with Jake. He saw Jake nod slightly, an indication that Charlie had actually seen one of the pack in their wolf form. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed heavily. Luckily it appeared that Charlie was too drunk to realise what had really happened. He pushed Billy toward them both, Sue trailing behind.

"Well old man, which wolfy was it?" Billy suddenly asked a goofy smile on his face. "Was it Jake here, my boy is a wolfy you know...?"

"Ah Bwill, the doggie I saw was well behaved, your Jake was there. He was too scared to approach it. I told it to sit and it sat...best doggie ever." Charlie whispered loudly.

"No Chief, my Jake is the best wolfy...mmfff." Harry clamped his hand over Billy's mouth before he could say anymore.

"I'll take it from here Jake...I know you must be needed elsewhere. Sue will help..." Harry offered as his wife glared at him.

"Will I? You idiots just can't control your drink. Charlie is hallucinating about giant dogs and Billy is encouraging him. You should all be ashamed of yourselves Harry Clearwater. What sort of example are you setting Jake and the other young ones?" Sue snapped at him.

Suddenly Billy and Charlie burst out a rendition of '_Who is that doggy in the window, the one with the waggley tail...'"_

"See what I mean...come on. Let's get them back to Billy's house. I just want to get home." Sue took hold of Charlie's arm to guide him as Harry continued to push Billy.

"Who was it?" Harry whispered to Jake as he passed him.

"Quil Ateara..." Jake replied softly.

Harry just patted him on the arm briefly and continued on his way.

XXXXXX

The tears were rolling down Bella's face as Jake told her what had happened with her dad. It had taken him, Jared and Embry four hours to get Quil to phase back into his human form. He was so elated to be back in with his friends that he was acting like an overgrown puppy. He thought the whole idea of being a wolf was cool and wanted to go and see Jessica straight away so that he could let her know all about it. Jake had to issue an Alpha command on him not to tell her and this had quietened Quil down as he realised the full impact of what it meant to be a protector of the tribe. Embry had gone back to his house with him so that they could inform Old Quil about the situation. Embry had promised Jake he would keep a close eye on Quil for the next few hours to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Jacob lay back on his bed, Bella draped across him. She placed sweet kisses all over his face as she saw how stressed out he was. Today had been a momentous one for them all, but especially him. Billy was snoring loudly in his own room, while her dad was laid out in the twin's room, a big smile on his face as he talked about dogs in his sleep.

Bella propped herself up on her elbows and gazed down into Jake's dark eyes. "Are you alright Jake? I am worried that this is all too much..."

"I'm alright Bells, it's just been one hell of a day. I only have a couple of hours before it will be my turn to go out on patrol." Jake gently reached up and traced a long finger over Bella's lips.

Bella pouted in annoyance. "Jake you need to rest. Can't one of the other's do it?"

Jake shook his head wearily. "Not really. Embry has to stay with Quil, Jared needs a break and Sam will be taking over from me, than Seth after him. Leah will take the early morning shift..."

"I wish I could make things better Jake."

"You do honey, just by being you and supporting me. There is one thing you could do to make me feel better..."

"What's that Jake?"

"Kiss me honey..." Jake gave her one of his trademark grins.

Bella smiled back at him and pulled herself up his taut body until she reached his lips. Jake's hand automatically cupped the back of her head and he reached up to capture her lips with his own. Their mouths moved gently against each other's, both of them revelling in the fact that they were alone together. Jacob parted Bella's lips with his tongue and she gasped at the contact. Pulling away briefly, Bella adjusted her legs so that she was sitting astride Jacob's body. His hips jerked upwards and she could feel his hardness pressed between her legs.

Their mutual desire increased as Jake pulled Bella back down onto him and kissed her fiercely. Pressing her own body closer to his, Bella ran her hands over his heated torso, lightly scratching her nails up and down his sides, causing him to slide his hand down her back and grip onto her ass, pushing her centre onto his erection.

"I love you Bells..." Jake murmured against her mouth as his lips left hers and travelled down her neck. "I have wanted this for so long."

Bella moaned softly as she felt his hot lips reach her collarbone. His hand slid up her back and under her shirt. Her skin felt extra sensitive and his touches were increasing her ardour so that her whole being was overwhelmed with her fervent passion for Jacob. Their movements became frenzied as they held onto to each other tightly, not an inch of space between them.

"Tell me you love me Bella..." Jake said softly as his lips met hers again. "Say it please..."

"I love you Jake...you know that I love you." Bella whispered back to him.

Jake took a moment to just gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you Bells..."

Bella frowned at his words. "I'm right here Jake, why do you keep thinking I am going to disappear?"

Jacob felt his emotions overwhelm him and he wrapped his arms tight around Bella. Her head rested on his chest and she heard his heart beating rapidly. She stroked his chest lightly, feeling her way down every dip and groove of his muscles. She couldn't fathom why he was still so scared at the thought of losing her. He remained silent for a moment and Bella allowed him that time to compose himself.

"I keep thinking that you are going to wake up and realise you can do so much better honey. I have so much responsibility, what with the pack, my dad and everything. What if you get tired of it all and decide you want to see the world? What about college? You are so clever Bells, I don't want to hold you back. I am stuck here being this thing and I..."

"Shut up Jake..." Bella interrupted him fiercely."Do you really have so little faith in me? It hurts me to think that you assume that I would just up and leave...I am committed to you and us. I am not naive Jacob. I know what your life now entails. I was hoping that you knew me well enough to understand that I am not going anywhere."

Jacob felt his heart lift at her declaration. She had never stated her feelings in such clear terms before. He needed to reign in his insecurities. He had clearly upset her. "I'm sorry Bells...it's been a long day, forgive me?"

"I forgive you Jacob Black...just come here and kiss me, I don't want to waste any more time. You have to leave for your patrol in ten minutes." Bella reminded him.

Jake groaned in irritation at the thought that he had to leave. Bella gave him a shy smile before pressing her lips back onto his.

A/N-Sorry this is such a short chapter...I haven't had much spare time today. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-The idea for 'Fudge' came to me from the awesome review that '__**Notashamedtobe' l**__eft for the last chapter. Thanks honey! _

**Part Twenty One**

Bella stared out of her bedroom window and gave a heavy sigh. It had been two days since she had been able to spend any time with Jacob. His Alpha duties had kept him busy, the patrol schedule he had taken on meant that he was sometimes up all night and he would then need to catch up on his sleep during the day. When he did manage to attend school he was dropping off in class and was severely reprimanded by his teachers. Embry, Quil and Seth were also in the same position and it was being discussed among the tribal elders whether they could pool some money from the tribe's coffers to allow them to attend the Insight school programme which would allow them to learn mainly from home.

Bella heard a loud yapping noise which brought her out of her reverie. She left her room and walked carefully down the stairs, only tripping once. Her dad was just coming in from his walk, he took off his jacket and hung it up. Running round his feet was a little black puppy which was yipping loudly. It whined when Charlie took a treat out of his pocket and teased it for a moment before chucking it in the air. The puppy caught it easily. Bella smiled to herself. Ever since the debacle with Quil's phasing, her dad had become obsessed with the notion of buying a dog.

On the morning after the incident he had woken up with the world's worst hangover, all he could remember about the night before was a strange dream about giant dogs chasing sticks. Once they had got back home he just could not forget the idea. When he was younger he had always wanted a dog but his parent's had not been keen on having the responsibility. Now that Bella was living in the house too, Charlie had thought that now would be a good time to get one as she would be here part of the time while he was at work. He also thought the dog would be company for her. So to Bella's surprise she had come home from school two days after the bonfire and found her dad trying to teach a little black Labrador to sit.

Unfortunately this puppy was no Quil. He absolutely refused to obey any commands and was already running rings around Charlie. Bella loved him and they had christened him Fudge after Charlie's favourite sweet.

Charlie looked at Bella's downcast face. "What's up kiddo? Jake still busy helping Billy?"

"Yeah, he had a lot of repairs to do." Bella agreed, keeping to the cover story.

"Wanna help your old man try and train this mutt. You know he just peed over Mrs Jenkins dahlias, she was livid, it took me an hour to get away from the old crone. Bad boy Fudge..." Charlie patted the puppy on the head.

Fudge barked and wagged his tail madly. Bella giggled at them both. "Okay why not. Maybe we can get him to dig up her flowerbeds next."

"That's my girl..." Charlie said affectionately, mussing up Bella's hair like she was five.

XXXXXX

Quil was glaring at Jake. "I want to tell her Jacob, she is my girlfriend. I have every right to let her know what is going on. She doesn't understand why I keep disappearing all the time and breaking our dates. Bella knows, so why can't Jess?"

"You know why Quil. I have bloody explained it enough times. Bella is my..."

"Yeah I heard you, Bella is my soul mate or imprint so she is allowed to know as she is integral to the tribe's future blah, blah, blah..." Quil imitated Jake's voice to perfection.

Jacob growled softly, getting increasingly frustrated with Quil's refusal to understand the importance of keeping their secret. "Do not make me issue another Alpha order on you Quil...I have asked the tribal elders but they will not budge. I am sorry about Jess, but that is just the way it is..."

"Oh Jacob the almighty Alpha...Paul is right about you and Sam. He has Leah and you have Bella who both know everything. Your love lives are all sorted. Poor jess was in tears today when I had to make yet another lame excuse as to why I couldn't see her. She thinks I am cheating on her or something..." Quil snapped in frustration.

"Oh so you have been talking with Paul huh? I mean it Quil, if you so much as drop one hint to Jessica I will have no choice but to command you to keep silent." Jake said his voice steely.

"Some friend you are..." Quil spat back at him. He began to tremble and the urge to phase overwhelmed him. He quickly undressed and within seconds phased into his wolf form. He took off into the forest, howling his anger up at the sky,

Jacob watched his best friend disappear into the distance and sighed. He could understand Quil's frustration. If it was Bella, Jake knew that he would try to overcome any type of restrictions to see her. He felt awful being the one to prevent Quil from seeing Jessica. He walked slowly back toward his house. He was going over to Bella's in a couple of hours and he didn't want to spend the little free time that they did have stressing over problems he had with the pack.

XXXXXX

Sam walked into the local store. He nodded at Old Quil as he sat behind the counter. He needed to stock up on food supplies, between Leah and his own vast appetites the food ran out pretty quickly. He browsed along the aisles, totally absorbed in choosing Leah's favourites. A small cough brought him out of his stupor and he turned to find Emily Young standing next to him.

"Hello Samuel," She simpered, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Emily..." He replied curtly.

"How is Leah? I just want you to know I hold no grudge toward her..." Emily reached out and hooked her hand through Sam's elbow.

Sam shook her off and looked up to see Old Quil observing them closely, a thoughtful look on his face. Emily put on a hurt expression and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I know that you think I am hurting Leah Samuel, but really it is the other way around. I expect she has twisted her version of events. I would just like to state my side of things. When we were young, Leah and I used to be best friends as well as cousins. However as we grew older Leah became increasingly jealous and bitter about the fact that I was more feminine and popular than she could ever be, She has a tendency to be quick tempered and well...she can put a lot of people's backs up with the way she acts." Emily looked up at Sam from under her eyelashes, gauging his reaction.

Sam glared down at Emily, his temper beginning to surface. How dare this little nobody insult his Leah like that? He could feel Old Quil's eyes boring into his back. He needed to take this outside away from prying eyes.

"Emily, would you accompany me on a short walk?" Sam asked her politely. He saw her eyes light up with enthusiasm at his offer.

"Oh Samuel I would just love to." Emily gave him her best smile and hooked her arm through his. "See you later Quil Senior."

Sam watched Old Quil smile warmly at her and his eyes narrowed at the old man. What was his interest in Emily? San could sense that there was something going on that he was not yet aware of. He guided her out of the store and walked her a good distance away so that their conversation would not be overheard.

Emily started to invade Sam's personal space as soon as they were alone. She pressed her body close to his and gave him what she thought was an endearing smile. "I knew that you could feel it too Samuel, the attraction between us is so strong. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this to catch you alone. Leah can be so possessive. I know that you have no wish to hurt her but really why should we wait any longer...I..."

Sam grabbed hold of the top of Emily's arms and shoved her backward. She gave out a squeal when he released her suddenly and she stumbled in her efforts to keep upright.

"Now listen to me you mad cow...I am only going to say this once," Sam seethed. "Stay away from me and Leah do you hear. I have no interest in you whatsoever, in fact everything about you sickens me. I don't know what depraved scenarios you have playing out in your tiny little mind but I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU. I LOVE LEAH, so back off bitch before I do something I regret."

Emily's face reddened at Sam's words and she opened her mouth like a gulping fish. She took a few deep breaths before she managed to answer him. "You will regret this Uley..."

Sam just shrugged nochantly. "I don't think so...just remember what I said. Have a nice day..."

Emily watched as he sauntered away from her and made his way back to the store.

XXXXXX

As soon as Bella opened the door Jake had her in his arms. He kissed her intensely, leaving her gasping for air when they eventually parted. "I missed you honey."

"I can tell." Bella giggled as she caught his hand in her own and towed him toward the living room.

Charlie was sitting in his favourite high backed chair, TV remote in hand and facing the large flat screen television. The Mariner's were playing and he was irritated by the fact that five minutes into the game and they were already losing. He grunted his acknowledgement to Jake as he passed. Bella sat on the sofa, yanking Jake down beside her. He immediately slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. A loud yapping noise announced the arrival of Fudge. He jumped up onto the sofa and wiggled his bottom in-between Jake and Bella so that Jake had to shift away from her slightly. Jake just happened to glance over at Charlie and he caught him smiling to himself. He wondered briefly whether Bella's dad had trained this annoying little puppy to do that trick, so that he was not sitting so close to his little girl.

They all sat in silence for a while, just watching the game. Fudge yawned widely, showing all his canine teeth and he dug his claws into Jake as he stretched. Jake yelped in pain and Charlie's smile got wider. Bella rolled her eyes at her dad and shoved Fudge off of the sofa. Jake grinned and pulled Bella back into his side. Charlie's smile had vanished until five minutes later and Fudge was once again wedged in between Jake and Bella causing them to separate slightly.

Jacob hated that dog...

XXXXXX

Two hours passed and Jake's head was leaning back on the sofa, mouth wide open as he snored quietly. He had been up all the previous night patrolling and it was now beginning to catch up to him. Bella gazed at him in sympathy, she knew how hard this was for him. He had divulged to her about how badly Quil was taking the enforced separation from Jessica. She had no advice to give him and just stroked his face lovingly as he unloaded all his anxiety.

Charlie had left to take Fudge for a much needed walk and they were finally alone. Bella glanced up at the clock, it was now approaching ten o'clock. She was just about to nudge Jake awake when she heard a soft knocking on the front door.

"Who the hell is that?" Bella muttered to herself as she wiggled out from under Jake's arm and made her way to the front door. Yanking it open in annoyance, Bella gasped as she saw the last person she expected to see standing before her.

"Hello Bella..." Alice Cullen said softly, her golden eyes showing sadness.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks...


	22. Chapter 22

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty Two**

Bella stared at Alice, still shocked at her sudden reappearance. She blinked a few times to make sure she was not hallucinating, no Alice was really there. Before she had a chance to gather herself together, Jake ran out from the living room and stepped in front of her. He scowled at Alice and crossed his arms and adopted a threatening posture.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you just stay away and leave us alone." Jake said angrily.

Alice was not in the least intimidated by Jake's angry tone. She glanced around him so that she could see Bella and spoke only to her. "Bella I really need to talk to you urgently."

"No...Bella wants nothing more to do with your kind. You have put her in enough danger in the past." Jake stated succinctly.

Alice finally turned her attention on to him. Her golden eyes narrowed and she tried to make herself taller to match his stance. "I see that you have now become a shape shifter Jacob Black, however the treaty states that I can come and go as I please as long as I do not trespass on your lands. Forks is not part of your boundary, so just back off..."

"Bella is my concern, she is my mate and whatever you..."

"I can speak for myself Jake..." Bella finally interrupted him. She pushed past him and faced Alice. "What do you want?"

Alice's expression changed to one of sorrow. "Bella its Edward..."

Bella felt her heart speed up in fear at the mention of his name. She studied Alice closely and felt Jake's arm wrap around her as he sensed her fraught emotions. She sank into his side gratefully. "Just tell me Alice..."

"I did not want to have to bother you Bella. I know that you have moved on from Edward, but you know that he loves you deeply. When he called you the other day and you refused to see or speak to him he was crushed. He has been deeply regretting the circumstances under which you both parted and has been very depressed." Alice explained.

Jake was getting impatient and he glared at Alice. "Get on with it bloodsucker, what do you want?"

Alice stiffened at Jake's insult, but she ignored him again and focused on Bella. "He disappeared Bella..."

Bella started to tremble with anxiety."Disappeared, where?"

"He managed to keep his intentions hidden from even me. He kept changing his mind so that I could not get a clear fix on what his future plans were...but last night I had a vision. Bella he has run off to Italy and contacted the Volturi, he wants them to end his existence..." Alice's golden eyes bored into Bella's gauging her reaction. "He doesn't want to live in a world where you can no longer be together."

Jacob felt his anger rise at the little pixie's words. How dare this leech pull this guilt trip on Bella? He clutched her closer to his body. "Leave now before I do something. You have no right to make Bella feel guilty over the douche's pathetic attempts to get her attention."

"Bella please, Edward intends to end his life, you are the only one who can stop him." Alice pleaded.

"No..." Bella whispered.

Alice gazed at her in shock."No? Please Bella I need your help...my whole family need..."

"Did you not hear me Alice? I said NO. What Edward does is no longer my concern...even now he is trying to control me. I won't have it. You heard Jake, please leave me alone." Bella stated more clearly.

Jacob gently pushed Bella behind him and faced Alice. "You heard her...now go."

Alice's mouth closed as she stared intently at Jake and then Bella. "You will regret this Bella. If he dies then it will be all your fault..."

Bella gasped loudly as Alice's words pierced her heart. Jacob could not believe the little leech's audacity. "Get out of here..." He growled at her.

Alice cast one last glance toward Bella and then her outline blurred as she disappeared from view. Jake slammed the front door closed and swept Bella up in his arms. Tears were pouring down her face as Alice's words kept going round in her head. '_If he dies it will be all your fault_...'

"Bloody little pixie leech!" Jacob cursed. "Don't listen to her Bells. You are not responsible for what he does."

Bella's breath hitched as she tried to keep calm. Just as her life was coming together and moving forward with Jake, the Cullen's had to drag her back down. All the trauma she had experienced with James and then Victoria whirled round in her head and her tears increased as she started to hyperventilate with fear. Jacob felt her shivering against his chest and her panic communicated itself to him. He sat back down on the sofa and carefully placed Bella in his lap. He wrapped his strong arms round her and rocked her gently back and forth, holding her together like he always did.

XXXXXX

By the time Charlie returned from his walk with Fudge, Bella had cried herself to sleep. Jake had gently placed her on the sofa and covered her up with the throw blanket. Fudge had waddled over to a sleeping Bella and jumped on the sofa and made himself comfortable next to her. He gave a wide yawn and then rested his head on his paws, closing his eyes. Jake gave a half smile, maybe the dog wasn't so bad after all.

"Charlie I have to go now. Tell Bella I will call her later..."

"Okay son. Say hi to your dad for me." Charlie replied.

Jake just nodded and with a last glance over at Bella he left the house. In truth he wasn't going anywhere. As he reached the tree line, he quickly took off his shorts and phased. Sam was on patrol and he focused his mind until he felt the link kick in. "Sam something has happened..."

"Jake what is it?" Sam asked with concern. Instead of responding Jake let his memory show Sam exactly what had happened with Alice.

"The little bitch, trying to emotionally blackmail poor Bella like that. How is she?" Sam enquired through their shared mind link.

"Not great to be honest. Look Sam I know that I am supposed to take over from you in an hour but I can't leave Bella. Could you rearrange the schedule for me? I am going to stay outside Bella's house just in case the little pixie tries to return." Jacob informed him.

"Of course. I'll get Seth to cover you. He is just dying to get out of the house, that Emily character is causing so much trouble." Sam replayed his earlier encounter with the girl. He heard Jake whistle in his thoughts.

"Watch your back with her Sam, she seems very unstable to me." Jacob advised. "What is Old Quil's interest anyway?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out. See you later Jake. I am going to track Seth down."

"Bye Sam." Jake replied. He slowly made his way back to the Swan house, making sure that he was still hidden by the trees. He could hear Charlie moving around and sensed that Bella was still sleeping. He intended to wait outside until night fall, than he would climb the tree and check on Bella when she finally went to bed.

XXXXXX

Sam changed places with Seth and then made his way back home. He was anxious to see Leah and explain what had happened with Emily. He phased back into his human form, yanked on his shorts and sprinted the last few yards to his house.

"Lee Lee you won't believe the day I have had. That bitch Emily accosted me in..." Sam stopped speaking abruptly when he entered the kitchen. Leah's mom Sue was sitting across from her daughter. She glared at Sam as soon as she spotted him.

"You finally return...we have been waiting for you." Sue stated ominously.

"Lee Lee...are you alright?" Sam asked softly. He could see traces of wetness on her face so he knew that she had been crying, a rare occurrence for her.

"It's Emily Sam...she...I feel so guilty about the way I have treated her. I didn't know..."Leah put her head in her hands. Her mother reached across and squeezed her hand.

"Didn't know what?" Sam asked, confusion written all over his face.

"My niece is ill Sam. She told me that she has not got long left to live. I know that you all think I have been pandering to her lately, but she asked me not to tell anyone. I understand that she has riled some of you up by her actions but I just think it is her way of lashing out at the unfairness of it all. My sister could not cope with Emily's outbursts, so sent her to me..."Sue sighed and ran her hand through her greying hair.

"What's wrong with her then?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Sam..."Leah admonished him. "That is none of our business."

"Well she looks fine to me...Sue?" Sam redirected his question to her.

Sue stiffened at his probing question. He saw a tiny line form between her brows. "I have been unable to get her to open up about it, she will not divulge the details to me or her own mother. That's why I am here. Maybe she will open up to Leah..."

Sam shook his head. He did not want to talk about the incident with Emily with Sue sitting right there. None of Emily's actions added up in Sam's mind, she seemed manipulative and attention seeking to him. He would have to wait until Leah's mom left to speak to her. He decided to divert attention away from the conversation by offering Sue a drink.

"I wouldn't mind another cup of tea." Sure responded holding out her empty mug.

Sam took it and made his way back to the kitchen, pondering over this latest development.

XXXXXX

Bella eventually woke up from her deep sleep to find Fudge sprawled next to her, all four legs in the air. He made a snoring noise as he slept. Bella's lips twitched into a small smile. It soon dropped from her face when she recalled Alice's visit. Edward...was he still alive or had the Volturi carried out his request? Bella felt her heart rate increase rapidly as her anxiety crept up once again. Fudge stirred beside her and opened his eyes. He whimpered as he sensed her fear.

"Sorry Fudge...come on its late and I need to get to bed." Bella whispered to the dog.

Fudge yipped and rolled off the sofa and headed for the kitchen and his food bowl. Bella saw a note from her dad on the coffee table. He had been called into work and would be home much later. Bella sighed and made her way up the stairs to her room. She longed for Jake's warm arms and as if he could read her mind, she heard a gentle tap on her bedroom window as a small stone hit it. There was only one person who ever did that. Bella shoved the window open eagerly and peered outside. She saw the gleam of Jake's wide grin showing through the dark night,

"Step back honey. I'm coming up..." He called up to her.

Bella did as he asked and within minutes he was inside her room. His strong muscular arms wound round her at once and Bella could feel her breathing become easier because of his presence. "I missed you Jake..." She whispered to him.

"Me too honey. I am sorry I had to leave, but I was not far away." Jake said softly.

"I know Jake, I am so glad you are here." Bella melted into his heated embrace and allowed him to pick her up and place her on the bed. He soon joined her and pulled her back into his arms. They cuddled up together and let exhaustion overtake them as they both succumbed to sleep.

A/N-Up next some much needed Jake/Bella time...Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter I have been concentrating on updating some of my other stories. Thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. I read and loved each one. Sorry if I did not reply personally this time, my free time is quite limited at the moment due to work and family commitments. However I do love reading your reviews, they keep me motivated._

_I have a couple of days off this week, so I hopefully will be able to reply this time. Thanks for your patience. Nikki :)_

**Part Twenty Three**

Sue finally left and Sam sighed in relief. He was anxious to get his encounter with Emily off of his chest. He strode back into the kitchen where Leah was still sitting, a guilty look on her face. Pulling out a chair he sat opposite her and took her hands in his own.

"Lee Lee I really need to tell you something about your cousin."

"Not now Sam. I feel bad enough...I..."

"She made a pass at me when I went to the local store to stock up on food." Sam blurted it all out, he watched as Leah's mouth dropped open in shock.

"She made a pass at you...exactly what happened for her to do that?" Leah demanded, glaring at him.

"Don't get worked up with me Lee. It was all her...she approached me in the store and started spouting some evil crap about how jealous you were of her as children. I managed to get her out of there as Old Quil was doing his usual spying routine, when we got outside she more or less launched herself at me. She kept wittering on about our mutual attraction, but I shoved her away and I made it very clear what I thought about her. Now I come home and find your mom saying that Emily is suddenly on the verge of death due to some mystery illness. Really Lee she looks quite healthy to me."

Leah's eyes narrowed as she took in what Sam was saying. He could see the spark of anger igniting behind her pupils. "Oh my god...the twisted little cow. It was exactly the opposite. She was the jealous one, Seth will back me up. She has gone too far this time Sam. I am going to go round there and wring her scrawny neck. My mom needs to see that she is being manipulated..."

Sam gripped her hands as she tried to rise from her chair. "Sit down Lee, we need to be smarter about this. Your mom can be stubborn. I think we should speak to your dad first. Then maybe he can talk to your mom about it. The sooner we get rid of Emily Young out of our lives the better."

Leah took a deep breath and sighed. She could hear the sense behind Sam's words. She sat back down and gazed over at him."Okay we will talk to my dad." She agreed.

XXXXXX

Quil caught sight of Jessica outside the diner. She had her hands thrust in her coat pockets and was gazing down at her feet, her long curly black hair hiding her face. He was late again. He had launched a verbal attack on Paul as he eventually showed up for his shift, he was over twenty minutes late. Paul had just laughed and said he was enjoying some female company. Quil had become so enraged that he had gripped Paul by the scruff of his neck and shook him. Paul had managed to break free and he took off at a fast run, howling loudly.

Quil had wanted to chase him and teach him a lesson but he needed to go and meet up with Jessica. He had sprinted back home and changed quickly into an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing his bike he had then cycled as fast as he could to Forks. The delay meant that he was over half an hour late. He began apologising straight away.

"Jess I am so sorry I am late..." His words were cut off when Jessica raised her head. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. "Jess what's wrong?"

Jessica gazed at him miserably. As he held out his arms to embrace her she stepped back. It had taken a lot of courage for her to turn up and wait for him today. She had been psyching herself up all morning, practising the words she needed to say. Her heart was breaking as she looked upon Quil's crestfallen expression at her rejection of him. When she had first reached the diner she had nearly talked herself into not going through with it, but after realising that he was going to be late yet again after promising that he would be on time for once, Jessica's resolve had strengthened.

"Jess...please talk to me. What's wrong?" Quil begged.

Jessica swallowed nervously and looked Quil straight in the eye. "I only came here today to...it's over Quil. I can't do this anymore...all your promises, you keep breaking them. You are always cancelling our dates. When you do turn up you are always late..."

Quil felt like he was underwater. He could hear her words but they weren't sinking in. His vision blurred and he realised that he had tears welling up in his eyes. His breathing became erratic and he felt his body begin to do the familiar tell tale shaking. The urge to phase was running through his veins...Jess couldn't mean it, she couldn't...

"Look I know that I have been letting you down lately Jess, there is a good reason I promise..." Quil said desperately.

"No more lame excuses Quil, don't take me for an idiot. I have given you chance after chance. I am so done...I am doing us both a favour. Goodbye Quil." Jessica's shoulders were shaking as she tried to hold back her own tears, she turned around and began to walk over to her parked car.

"No Jess don't, come back. I don't want to break up. I..." Quil ran after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her round to face him.

"No Quil please let go of me, it's for the best...I don't want to be with you anymore." Jessica enunciated each word.

Quil felt heat running up his spine. He let go of Jessica's arm and watched her climb into her car and start the engine. She cast him one last sad glance and reversed out of her parking space and drove away. Quil wiped at the tears that were now streaming down his face. His whole body was shaking. Leaving his bike behind he sprinted for the nearest tree cover and quickly stripped down. He left his shirt and shoes on the ground and strapped his jeans to his back leg by the leather ties. Seconds later he phased into his wolf form. Anger was surging through his head and Paul, who was the only one on patrol, saw the mental images that Quil was making no effort to hide of his break up with Jessica. Paul felt a slight smidgeon of guilt, so he kept silent and left Quil to his own devices.

Quil's head was whirling with repeated images of Jessica telling him it was over. He howled out his misery into the air and wandered aimlessly for a good half an hour. He found himself near the Swan house and his ire boiled over once again, this time redirected at Jake. It was alright for the almighty Alpha to have his girlfriend in on the secret. Jacob had everything he wanted, while he had to be evasive and keep the secret. Well he had enough. He could smell Jake's scent clearly, so he knew it was fresh. He must be inside the house with Bella. Quil phased back into his human form and yanked on his jeans. Striding purposefully toward the front door he banged on it loudly, yelling out Jake's name.

XXXXXX

Leah and Sam confronted Harry as he was arriving back from a hunting trip. He was just putting his shotguns away when he saw his daughter stalking toward him and boy did she look pissed. He gave a heavy sigh as he watched Sam keeping pace with her, he did not look happy either. All Harry Clearwater had ever wanted was a quiet life, however he had fallen for his wife Sue, who was quite a feisty character. The total opposite to him, Leah took after her mother and she looked so much like her as he observed her drawing closer. 'Here we go,' he thought to himself.

"Dad I need to talk you about Emily..." Leah did not bother with a greeting.

"What has she done now Lee Lee?" Harry asked quietly.

"You won't believe it when we tell you sir." Sam answered for her. "Can we come in and talk?"

Harry grunted his reply and waited for them to follow him inside.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella had still been fast asleep when they heard Quil yelling and banging on the front door. Fudge started to bark loudly at all the fuss and he ran up the stairs and hid behind Bella as she sat up in the bed.

"Come out you coward...can't you face me? Don't make me break this bloody door down Jake..." Quil's voice echoed through the door.

"Stay here Bells. I don't know what's up with him. Wait until I come and get you." Jake advised as he sprinted down the stairs and yanked the front door open.

Bella grabbed hold of a squirming Fudge and cuddled him tightly. She sat on the bed and buried her face in his soft coat. He whimpered and licked her face. "Oh Fudge, what can have happened now?"

Downstairs Jake and Quil faced each other. Quil glared at Jake, his body trembling with the effort not to phase on the Swan's front doorstep. Jacob glanced outside and saw some passersby looking over at them both curiously. He caught hold of Quil's arm and yanked him inside. He slammed the door shut and glared at him.

"What is your problem? How dare you come here shouting and hollering...you scared Bells." Jake said coldly.

"You arrogant son of a bitch, it's always about you and Bella. Your life is still on track, but mine isn't. Because you have issued that Alpha command on me I have not been able to tell Jess anything. She has just dumped me because she thinks I don't give a shit." Quil yelled in his face.

Jacob's eyes opened wide. He had been so caught up in his own worry about Bella that he had pushed Quil's worries to the back of his mind. "Look Quil I'm sorry about Jess alright. You know why I had to give you that order. We are not allowed to tell anyone outside of the selected few members of the tribe about us. Bella saw me phase Quil, I couldn't have kept it from her after that anyway. What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I don't give a shit about some pathetic gagging order set up by a bunch of old men. I want you to lift this damn alpha command off of me so I can tell the girl that I love why I have been avoiding her so much lately." Quil demanded.

"One of those 'old men' is your grandfather Quil. Maybe you should confront him yourself about it." Jake shot back at him. "I tried to speak up for you but they would just not back down. Even my dad tried but the council always has the last judgement on these issues. My hands are tied..."

Quil slumped back against the wall. "I can't lose her Jacob. I need to tell her..."

"You can't..." Jake said softly, sympathy evident in his voice.

"No...But I can." Bella's voice floated down from the top of the stairs. Both boys stared up at her in astonishment. They had been so involved in their fight they had not realised she had been listening.

"What do you mean Bells?" Jake asked her.

"I mean that I am not bound by your rules Jacob. I will tell Jessica...it is not as if you know what I plan to do is it?" She gave them both a small smile.

Two answering grins spread across the faces of both boys.

"I know nothing..." Jake replied as he ran up the stairs and embraced Bella closely.

"Thank you Bella." Quil said sincerely, a ray of hope shining in his dark eyes.

XXXXXX

"And your mother believes Emily?" Harry said in disbelief as he looked at Sam and Leah.

"Yes...she does. I did too until Sam said what had happened between him and Emily. I wanted to confront her myself but Sam insisted that we talk to you first." Leah revealed.

Harry patted his daughter's hand. "You did the right thing sweetheart. You say that Old Quil was observing your interaction with Emily earlier Sam?"

"Yeah...he did seem overly interested. I am going to pay him a visit and ask him..."

"No...Don't do that. Look I am going to speak to your mother and then I will talk to Billy. I don't know if you are both aware that Emily comes from one of the most powerful families on the Makah res. She is related to Old Quil through marriage on his first cousin's side." Harry informed them.

Leah's eyes widened." I never knew that...dad what are you thinking?"

Harry gave out another heavy sigh. "Nothing as yet. Let me do a bit of digging. I promise I will get back to you once I know something for sure."

Leah reached across and embraced her father tightly, something she had not done since she was a little girl. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Lee Lee." Harry replied gently, hugging her back.

Sam smiled in relief, glad to have the support of Leah's father.

A/N-I know that I said it was going to be about Jake and Bella...well as it often does the story changed on me and re wrote itself, LOL. I hope you all don't mind. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty Four**

Bella finally tracked Jessica down outside in the school grounds. She was sitting hunched up on one of the picnic tables that were randomly scattered about. They were rarely used as Fork's weather was not conducive to outdoor dining. Bella approached her cautiously. Since Jake had phased and the two girls had their argument over him ignoring Quil, they had kept their distance from each other. However now she had broken up with Quil, Jessica had once again retreated into her shell. Bella had been shocked to see how sad and devastated the other girl was.

"Jess, can we talk?"

Jessica's head shot up at the sound of Bella's voice. The tracks of tears could be seen glistening on her cheeks. "What do you want Bella?"

"I am here to talk about Quil, he misses you Jess." Bella said softly.

"He can't miss me that much...I have had no call from him."

"That's because I said that I would like to speak to you. I thought it best to let you have some space...he wanted to do a Romeo and Juliet thing and climb up to your window..."

Jessica gave Bella a small smile. "That would have been fun...I could have pushed him off the balcony."

Bella giggled at the image. "He would only have tried all over again. He loves you Jess..."

Jessica's expression darkened. "If that is the case then why has he been letting me down so much and cancelling our dates at the last minute...No I'm sorry Bella but I have already given him enough chances."

Bella sat down on the other side of the picnic table and gazed at Jessica."Listen Jess I am making no excuses for Quil but he really could not help his actions...there is a really good reason, one he was banned from telling you."

Bella's words caught Jessica's attention and she leaned toward her. "What reasons? Is it his family? I got the impression his grandfather Old Quil senior did not like me much..."

"Jessica I need you to come with me. I am going to take you to see Quil and Jake. What you will see might shock you but please remember he is still just Quil, okay." Bella took her hands and squeezed them gently.

"Bella you're being very weird...but alright I will come with you. I do miss Quil and if he can tell me the truth than maybe I can forgive him. "

"That's all I ask..." Bella stood up and waited for Jessica to follow her.

XXXXXX

"What's taking them so long?" Quil demanded for the hundredth time.

Jake rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience. He had to watch Quil pace back and forth for the past hour. He was hyping himself up into a state of anxiety and nothing Jake could say would calm him. He had never seen his friend so worked up over a girl before and it brought home to him just how much Jessica meant to Quil. He was glad that Bella had taken the matter into her own hands and removed the burden from his shoulders. God, he loved her so damn much.

Another ten minutes passed and the loud rumble of the truck's engine signalled the girl's arrival. Quil stopped pacing and dropped his shorts to the forest floor ready to phase.

"Quil not yet, jeez talk to the girl first then phase."

"Oh right yeah...hard to talk when you have four legs and a tail. Sorry Jake I am just so nervous. What if she doesn't accept me?"

Jake cuffed Quil on the back of the head playfully. "If she is anything like my Bells, she will be fine."

They heard the sound of Jessica's voice complaining to Bella about why she was dragging her on a hike through the forest. Quil grinned when he heard her voice. "That's my girl." He said fondly.

A few seconds later and the two girls burst through the remaining foliage. As soon as Jessica caught sight of Quil she halted and stared over at him. "Well? Let's hear it then?"

Quil strolled over to her, his arms spread wide. "Don't I get a hug first babe?"

"Quil...stop pissing about and just tell her." Jake said in annoyance. He walked over to Bella and wrapped his arm round her shoulder.

"Yes Quil...just tell me..." Jessica demanded her hands on her hips.

Quil sighed. "Alright...now what you are about to see may scare you some, but Bella loves Jake's wolfy side. I hope that you will accept mine."

"Your wolfy side? Is this some kind of joke?" Jessica was becoming increasingly irritated and she glared over at Bella. "What does he mean?"

"Just let him show you Jess..." Bella shrugged her shoulders and leaned closer to Jake.

Jessica turned her back on Quil and gave Bella a dirty look. "Oh I suppose next you are going to tell me that he is a 'werewolf' or something. I thought you were my friend, do you get a kick out of playing these sick games? Well I am going to..."

Jessica's words stopped as she felt something nudge her in the back. She froze momentarily as she saw Bella and Jacob smile at something behind her. A small whimper made her cringe.

"Turn round Jess..." Bella said softly.

"No...I don't want to..." Jessica closed her eyes as she started to take deep breaths.

"It's okay Jess...turn round. I told you it's just Quil..." Bella replied.

Jessica slowly turned her head and her eyes met those of a large horse sized wolf. The wolf's tongue lolled out of its mouth and gave her a big toothy smile, showing all its large canines. Her mouth dropped open and her face paled as she took in the fact that her boyfriend could indeed turn into a dog with four legs and fur.

"Quil...is that really you?" Jessica finally managed to ask after a long moment of just staring at him.

The large wolf whined and suddenly moved forward and gave her face an affectionate lick on the cheek, slobbering all down her front. Jessica grimaced and after wiping the wetness from her face she slapped the wolf's nose hard, making him whimper in pain.

"That's for not telling me the truth Quil Ateara, "Jessica yelled as she gave his snout another hard slap. "And that is for slobbering all over you me you oaf. Change back or whatever it is that you do so I can shout at you face to face."

Jake and Bella watched their interactions with fascination. They saw Quil's outline blur as he phased back into his human form, totally stark naked. He stepped forward and grabbed hold of Jessica in his strong arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Jessica seemed oblivious to his nakedness as she returned his kisses fiercely.

"Quil put some clothes on for god's sake..." Jake reprimanded him as he put his hand over Bella's eyes.

Quil seemed in a daze as he pulled away from Jess. "Oh right...it's not like Jess hasn't seen it all before, right babe?"

Jessica smiled at him as she eventually seemed to remember that they had an audience. "Well yeah Quil...but poor Bella doesn't want a floor show...do as Jake says and then maybe we can go off alone and you can tell me more about your wolfy side."

Quil gave her a big grin. "Yeah...you are an awesome chick do you know that?"

Jessica rolled her eyes at his words. "Yeah...put your shorts on Quil..."

"Oh right..." Quil gave her another smacking kiss on the lips and finally covered himself up.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella sat on her sofa in complete stunned silence as they both tried to take in what they had just witnessed. Jessica Stanley had shocked the hell out of them by not only accepting Quil's wolfy side, as it was now known, but the fact that they had already slept together.

"He never told me..." Jacob muttered.

"She never told me..."Bella responded.

"I can't believe it..."

"Neither can I..."

"Bells..."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah...and I love you..."

"Good...cos I have a question for ya..."

Jacob turned and gazed down at her, a determined expression on his face. "I want to make love to you Bella...will you come away with me if I can arrange it? Just the two of us, no dad's, the pack or anything to interrupt us."

"Where will we go?" Bella asked softly, captivated by the passion shining in his dark eyes.

Jake grinned and winked at her. "Quil owes us both a huge favour now. Let's just say that his family own one of the holiday lodges not too far from here. They rent it out, mainly to hikers or fishing groups. I am sure he can swing it so that we have it to ourselves for a couple of nights."

Bella smiled at his enthusiasm. She scrambled onto his lap and cupped his face in her hands. The overwhelming love she felt for this boy, no man, consumed her and she pressed her eager lips to his. Jacob's arms wrapped round her at once and he returned her kisses enthusiastically. All of the barriers that Bella had kept between them dropped away. She now felt ready to move forward in her relationship with Jacob. All her fears and worries melted as she felt his hot lips devour hers. The anxiety she had been suffering over Edward's actions faded as she finally realised that what he did was no longer her responsibility. Jacob was her life now and she wanted to prove to him how much she needed and desired him.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Bella pulled away breathlessly, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "I am so ready Jake. I really love you and want to be all yours."

Jacob grinned back at her. "I love you too. I'll sort out the arrangements."

Bella giggled and kissed Jacob again gently, sealing the deal. They broke apart as Fudge suddenly jumped on the sofa and wiggled between them, barking loudly.

"And no dogs allowed..." Jake stated firmly as he glared at the puppy.

"Only you baby..." Bella replied.

"Only me and you..." Jake laughed as Fudge wagged his tail.

A/N-I really felt like we needed some light heartedness in this story. I hope you agree! Thanks for reading...Nikki :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty Five**

Charlie sat across from his daughter and gazed at her, a suspicious frown on his face. He had just finished eating his favourite meal, the smell of the fried chicken still permeating the air. When Bella had first served up the dinner, the mouth-watering smell had quelled any questions and he shoved the food in his mouth, relishing each bite. However as he finished up the meal, his police instincts kicked in as he recalled Bella sitting there giving him big smiles and generally trying to butter him up. She only ever cooked all his favourite foods when she was about to reveal something he didn't want to hear. He sat back and crossed his arms.

"Out with it...what have you done?"

"Dad? I haven't done anything...jeez I spend time slaving over the stove to cook you..."

"Bella please, cut the crap. What is this all about? Why are you trying to get round me?"

Bella fidgeted under her father's intense stare, she was always such a bad liar. He had seen through her poor attempts to get him in a good mood. She repeated her cover story in her head, trying to make sure that she had it down pat. Raising her head she gave him a hurt look.

"Dad, alright there is a question I want to ask you, but it isn't anything bad..."

"Well?" Charlie raised one eyebrow.

"I want to go on a little road trip with..."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me, you and Jake are not going anywhere together where you have to spend the night..."

"Dad it's with Jess, not Jake. We thought it would be nice to have some girl time you know. Go shopping, stuff like that."

Charlie studied his daughter, she had already tripped herself up, he knew how much she hated shopping. However he decided to let her think she had gotten away with it. Giving her a broad smile, which made his moustache bristle, Charlie nodded his consent. His big beam made Bella jump. Her dad could look quite scary when he attempted to smile.

XXXXXX

Billy sat back in his wheelchair and looked at the burnt offerings his son had prepared for the evening meal. The sausages were totally black, he presumed the congealed mess on the other side of the plate was supposed to be an egg. He dreaded to think what the rest of it used to be. Jake did not seem to find the food distasteful, he was shovelling it in. His werewolf metabolism meant that he was constantly hungry and he would often eat anything put before him. Billy poked at the sausage, worried that it might bite him.

"I'm sorry Jake...I can't eat that. I know you were trying to give me a break from the cooking son. But there is no easy way to put this. You can't bloody cook." Billy shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at his son sheepishly.

"Thanks a lot old man. I try to do you a favour and this is the thanks I get." Jake muttered as he picked up his dad's plate and emptied it onto his own. "I'll eat yours then."

A light bulb went off in Billy's head as he watched Jake eat. He never cooked. The only time he ever did that voluntarily was when he was after something or was in some sort of trouble. Billy glared over at his son and crossed his arms. "Out with it...what have you done?"

Jacob chewed on one end of a burnt sausage as he caught his dad's suspicious gaze. "I haven't done anything...Although I do want to tell you something."

"Here it comes..." Billy shook his head in irritation.

"Stop being so distrustful old man. I am just letting you know, Quil, Embry and I are off camping from tomorrow"

"Camping?" Billy echoed him. "I see and Bella is not going to sneak along with you is she?"

"Dad no...This is a boy's only trip." Jake shoved the rest of the sausage in his mouth and stared his dad down.

Billy shook his head. "I may be old but I am not stupid son. You spend enough time in the woods and with the boys as it is when you are out patrolling. I know that it's Bella you will be going 'camping' with."

Jake gave in and slumped in his chair. "So what if it is. We never get any bloody time to ourselves. My time is taken up so much with the pack and when we are together Charlie or that damn dog leaps up and stuffs itself between us. I am sure that Charlie taught it to do that."

Billy tried to keep a straight face. Jacob was pouting like a little boy and it brought back memories of when he used to pull the same expression when Bella had to leave after one of her visits. He did feel sympathy for his son underneath all of the usual teasing. He reached across the table and patted Jake's hand.

"Alright son, go on your trip. Your main concern is not me but Bella's old man. You know how he still sees her as his little girl." Billy advised.

Jacob brightened up at his dad's acceptance of his intentions. "Thanks dad. Don't worry about Charlie, Bells is going to tell her dad that she is going on a road trip with Jess to do some girlie stuff like shopping."

Billy rolled his eyes. "As if the chief is going to believe that load of bullshit, you really have not learned anything son...he will see straight through that...when is she telling him?"

Jake bit his lip."Well right about now I suppose. She was going to cook his favourite meal and then let him know."

The phone started to ring, making them both jump. Billy glared over at Jacob. "That will be the chief now. Let me deal with this...you will get to go away but you must follow my lead."

Jacob stood up and walked quickly round the table. He knelt down in front of Billy and gave him an uncustomary bear hug. "Thanks dad, you are the best..."

"Get off you idiot...god you nearly squashed me to death. Don't go over the top son." Billy huffed. Jake stepped back and gave his dad a big grin as he watched him pick up the phone.

XXXXXX

Harry entered the local store and walked among the loaded shelves, trying to appear inconspicuous. However Old Quil spotted him straight away. He called out a greeting and Harry grimaced, so much for his lame attempts at spying. Harry pretended to choose some goods and strolled causally over to the older man.

"How are you Quil?" he ventured to ask.

"Same as always, the old bones are playing up but I have a strong constitution. How about yourself?" Old Quil started to price up the items that Harry had brought over.

"Can't complain...although it's sad about young Emily..." Harry watched Old Quil's reaction carefully.

"What that lovely young girl who is staying with you. What about her?" Old Quil's eyes had narrowed and he stared intently at Harry.

Harry leaned forward conspiratorially as if he was sharing a secret with just Old Quil. He glanced around them furtively. "Well it seems that she is ill and has not got long left to live. Poor Sue is in bits...however I have my doubts."

"Doubts?" Old Quil questioned. "Why would you have doubts?"

"Well her behaviour for one...it seems that she has been trying to get in between Sam and my daughter Lee. Apparently she made some kind of pass at him the other day. You saw them in here together I take it..." Harry gave Old Quil a searching look.

"Well yes...but I saw nothing happen between them. In fact she was holding his arm when they left. They looked very cosy together if you ask me. How do you know that it isn't Sam who is twisting the story to suit himself? I always thought he seemed quite taken with her whenever I have observed them." Old Quil gave Harry a smug smile.

"Oh...been watching them a lot have you?"

"No...That's not what I meant." Old Quil blustered. "I think she seems like a nice girl, polite and exactly what a lady should be, knows her place and is an amazing cook."

"You seem to know a lot about her?" Harry straightened up and gave the old man a dirty look.

"What are you implying Harry Clearwater?" Old Quil demanded suddenly.

"I am not implying anything. I am letting you know that I am onto you and your relative. Don't try to deny it I know she is related to you through marriage. I do not trust her or you and once I convince my wife about that then Emily will be shipped back home as soon as possible." Harry chucked some loose change onto the counter and left the shop, his back ramrod straight.

Old Quil stared after him, completely shocked.

XXXXXX

Charlie parked the police cruiser in the Black's driveway. He opened the door and got out, followed closely by a yapping Fudge. His tail was wagging madly and he tripped Charlie up as he walked over to the front of the house. He knocked lightly on the front door and waited. A few seconds later and it was opened by Jacob, who greeted Charlie. As soon as Fudge caught sight of Jake he started to growl, causing Charlie to laugh loudly.

"Good boy Fudge..." Charlie patted him fondly on the top of his head and Fudge licked his hand.

Jake glared at the puppy as it pranced past him and followed Charlie into the house. Billy was waiting for him in the living room. He tossed a can of beer over to Charlie, but Fudge jumped in the air and caught it expertly between his teeth. He then trotted over to Charlie, who took it from his mouth. Billy rolled his eyes at the puppy's antics. It seemed that Charlie had been teaching him a few tricks.

"Well chief what's the important matter that we have to discuss that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Billy came straight to the point.

"Is Jake still here?" Charlie glanced around the room.

"No he went out to the garage to work on that car he's fixing up." Billy said smoothly.

Charlie popped his can and quaffed some of the beer before replying. "It's Bella, she wants to go on a road trip with Jess."

Billy schooled his features into a puzzled expression. "Why did you need to tell me that?"

Charlie sighed. "Isn't it obvious Billy? It's not Jess she will be taking the road trip with, it's your son."

Billy frowned. "When did she say she was leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well it definitely isn't with Jake. He is busy helping out his friend Embry, they are going to repaint Embry's house. So it looks like your suspicions are wrong old man."

Charlie looked at Billy in surprise. "He is? God I was so sure Bella was lying. She cooked my favourite meal and everything before she asked, that's usually a sign. Well it seems that she is going with Jess after all."

"So you will have a free weekend with Bella going away then. How about we take a fishing trip and make a weekend of it." Billy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Billy. I could use some time just to relax. You're on." Charlie sat back in his chair and raised his can at Billy. Behind his back Jacob gave his dad a thumbs up gesture and then quietly crept out of the house. He could not wait to tell Bella that the trip was on, they were finally going to have the time alone that they were both desperately craving. Quil had arranged everything so that the cabin would be free for them to use, it would only be for one night instead of two, but Jake would take anything he could get.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Bella's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Honey it worked, we are going away tomorrow as planned."

Bella squealed in delight down the phone, causing Jake to wince slightly. "I can't wait Jake. I wish you didn't have to patrol tonight I miss you."

Jake sighed at her words. "I miss you too honey but I have to take my turn tonight to keep tomorrow free. It won't be long Bells and then we will have all night."

"I can't wait. I love you Jake." Bella whispered softly.

"I love you too Bells. I will see you in the morning."

"Don't tire yourself out too much tonight..." Bella teased.

"Don't worry about that honey. I never get tired anymore. Werewolf stamina..." Jacob replied huskily.

"Until tomorrow then, lover boy." Bella said playfully.

Jacob chuckled. She was just so adorable. "Till tomorrow honey."

A/N- I have chopped this chapter in half as it was going on a bit too long. The next part will be featuring Jake and Bella on their romantic getaway. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-Please note this chapter does contain lemons. If you don't like reading that sort of thing, please skip this chapter. Thanks Nikki _

**Part Twenty Six**

Jake parked Bella's ancient Chevy in the driveway of the wooden lodge. He turned the key and the noisy engine died down into silence. He glanced sideways at Bella and he grinned at her, causing her to blush for about the hundredth time since they had left her house. It had taken an age before Charlie finally gathered all his fishing gear together and headed off to meet up with Billy and Harry. Billy had to let Harry in on the secret too so that he would not contradict everyone's cover stories. Jake had joked that they might as well take out a full page advert in the local newspaper, so many others seemed to know what he and Bella were planning.

Silence filled the cab of the truck as they both sat there, tension high in the air as they each waited for the other to move first. Bella finally let out a nervous giggle. "This is so awkward Jake...what are we doing? Come on lets go inside."

Jake let out a long held breath, Bella was right they were taking things far too seriously. He opened the driver's door and jumped out. He jogged round to the back of the Chevy and pulled out a picnic basket full of food and a holdall. They were only able to stay the one night so did not need much. Bella went on ahead and fiddled with the key as she finally managed to open the door to the Lodge. She switched on the light and it flooded the inside.

"Wow this is perfect Jake..." Bella said breathlessly as she took in her surroundings.

The room was open plan with a small kitchenette on one side and an open doorway leading off toward the bedrooms. A large fire place dominated one wall and Jake dumped the bags onto the floor and wasted no time in starting up a huge blaze. Bella left him to it and wandered into the master bedroom. It contained a king size bed and had a small en suite bathroom, Bella poked her head in the bathroom and realised it had no bath just a small sink and stand up shower. The second bedroom contained some bunk beds and a small linen closet.

She strolled back into the main room and smiled as she saw Jake hunched over the picnic basket piling up the food that she had brought. He had already opened a pack of biscuits and was snacking on them.

"Hungry already I see." Bella teased as she knelt down next to him

Jacob turned his eyes onto her and the smouldering look he gave her took her breath away. "Only for you honey, only for you."

XXXXXX

The food was abandoned after that as Bella took hold of Jake's hand and led him toward the bedroom. All her nerves had disappeared as she walked backward, her eyes locked with his. As she studied him Bella took in how different Jacob had become after his phasing. There was no trace left of the young teenage boy she once knew, he had grown into a tall, muscle bound sexy man. Her eyes raked over him and with a giggle, Bella dropped his hand and ran for the bed. Jake followed her straight away and caught hold of her around the waist as they both fell onto the bed together.

Jacob flipped Bella over onto her back and hovered above her his eyes fixated onto hers. Bella's laughter faded as she took in his intent expression. He reached out and traced a line across her cheek, down her jaw line until it reached her pouty lips.

"I love you..." he whispered huskily.

"I love you..." Bella echoed him. She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently.

Lowering his head ever so slowly Jake let his lips softly brush over hers, his hot breath washed over her sensitive skin and Bella felt like all her nerve endings were on fire. She licked her lips in anticipation of his kiss and closed her eyes. After a few seconds had passed and she felt no movement she opened one eye and saw Jacob grinning down at her, a teasing glint in his eye.

Bella huffed in irritation and slipping her hand behind his neck she yanked his head down and pressed her mouth onto his. Their lips moulded together and moved lazily against each others. Jacob rested more of his weight on top of Bella and he deepened the kiss when he felt her gasp involuntarily as his hand slipped under her t shirt and cupped one of her breasts. He felt her press closer and he moved his hand to her back as he unclasped her bra.

"Stop..." Bella pushed on Jake's chest and he snatched his hand back, pulling away.

"What? I thought you..." Jacob stared at her in confusion. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

Bella slipped out from under him and literally ran out of the bedroom. What the hell? Jacob fell onto his back and flung an arm over his eyes. What had he done wrong? She had seemed to be enjoying his touches...had he gone too far? Within a few moments he heard her light steps as she returned. The mattress dipped slightly as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Nearly forgot these..." Jacob moved his arm and slowly opened one eye. He saw Bella smiling, waving a large box of condoms at him.

"You went out to get them?" Jacob finally found his voice.

"Well duh Jake...Jessica gave them to me. Apparently since she found out about Quil's wolfy side they have needed some extra strong ones because the normal type keep breaking, so she suggested these. Sorry about stopping but I thought better now than further on when..."

Jacob started to laugh, he gazed up at a flushed looking Bella and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her flush against his taut body. Her long hair fanned around them and he kissed her enthusiastically, parting her kips with his tongue and exploring her sweet mouth. Bella dropped the condoms and draped her body across his, enjoying the feel of his warm hands as they roamed over her body. She once again pulled away quickly, only long enough to divest herself of her t shirt and bra.

Jake watched her and took a moment to just gaze at her gorgeous figure. Bella was beautiful in his eyes, always had been. He could safely say that he had never really looked at another girl in this way. Bella had always been everything to him and he revelled in the fact that she was here with him allowing him to touch her like this. Bella felt her whole body heating up as she pressed every inch of her exposed flesh against Jacob's. Whether it was the supernatural heat or just intense desire Bella never knew but she arched her back when Jake kissed her breasts with his mouth, using his tongue to make tingles run down her skin. She dug her nails in his back and felt every groove and curve of his defined muscles. He groaned as she dug one hand into his hair and gently massaged his scalp. Bella really missed his long hair.

Jacob rolled them both over so that Bella was once again lying beneath him. They continued to explore each other's bodies, their passion heating up with each touch and their movements became frenzied. Jake kicked off his shorts until he was completely naked and Bella followed suit by climbing out of her jeans and panties. She felt slightly exposed but once Jake covered her up with his heated torso she felt warm and safe again. His body rocked against hers and she felt his hardness graze her hip.

"Are you ready now Bells?" Jake's voice was a hoarse whisper against her skin where he was nipping at her neck.

Bella felt him part her thighs and slip between them. She turned his head and whispered in his ear. "Condom Jake, don't forget..."

She felt his breath tease her sensitive skin and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as she felt him fumble around for the box. After a minute, where he had to take his warm body away from hers, he returned and carefully lay across her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jake checked one last time. Bella wrapped herself around him, letting her actions answer his questions. Her lips sought his and they kissed fiercely as Jacob eased his way inside her. Bella hissed as a sharp pain hit her momentarily. Jake's whole body shook with the effort of staying still.

"It's okay Jake...just move. I needed to adjust that's all." Bella murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Jake..." Bella whined. She felt his laughter against her cheek as he moved slowly within her, still trying to make sure she was okay. Bella arched her back and took him in further and this time it was Jacob who moaned at the overwhelming sensations that their bodies slick motions created.

Jacob could not contain himself any longer and sped up his movements, thrusting quickly. Bella met each stroke and clung to him, the feelings that she was experiencing transcending everything. She had never thought her first time could be as sensational as this. Whether it was because they were imprinted or just the fact that they were so in tune with each other, but they both fell over the edge at the same time, their orgasms overwhelming them both.

After a minute Jake fell onto his back, pulling Bella with him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart.

"That was..."

"Amazing Bells..."

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright honey? I know that it must have been uncomfortable for you..."

"A bit at first but after that, Jake I love you."

"Me too."

"Oh you only love yourself then..."

"Very funny Bells...you know what I mean."

"Yeah..."

Jacob leaned up on one elbow and stared down at her. Her hair was matted and her skin flushed. He smiled as he took in her pouty lips which were red from all the kissing. They had been through so much together to finally reach this point in their lives. Bella returned his gaze and cupped his cheek in her palm.

"Thank you for never giving up on me Jake." She whispered.

"Never...I have always loved just you." Jacob rubbed his nose affectionately against Bella's in an Eskimo kiss.

"I am so glad that we got to come here...I wish that we could have our own place."

Jacob gazed down into Bella's chocolate brown eyes. "You do see your future with me right Bells. I know that I can't give you much but I..."

"Jake you already give me everything." Bella said reassuringly. "Now stop worrying about me leaving you all the time. I am here to stay."

"Good because I am never going to let you go anyway." Jacob captured her lips with his and gave her another intense kiss, almost like he was sealing a promise.

XXXXXX

Charlie, Harry and Billy packed up their fishing gear. The rain had been pouring down for the last hour and had driven the fish deep into the lake. There was no chance of catching any today. Harry drove his truck back to the Black's house and dropped off Charlie and Billy before heading on home. They waved to him as he pulled away.

"Well that was a waste of time." Charlie grumbled."I was hoping that Harry would make some of his fish fry with our catch."

"Yeah...never mind chief. Why don't you go into Forks and get us both a takeaway pizza for dinner huh? I for one am starving." Billy patted his stomach.

"If I must..." Charlie huffed, annoyed that he had not managed to catch anything. "I'll be back in an hour."

Billy nodded and rolled his chair into the house.

XXXXXX

The local diner was packed when Charlie arrived, the bad weather had driven everyone inside and there was a long queue. He caught sight of Jessica and her boyfriend Quil, a few feet ahead in the queue. They were wrapped around each other, kissing occasionally, not bothered by the fact that they were surrounded by people. Charlie was glad Bella would never behave like that in a crowd, she had more decorum...it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks that Bella was supposed to be on a road trip with Jess. Instead the other girl was here in Forks, canoodling with her boyfriend.

"Jessica Stanley I want a word with you..." Charlie called loudly.

The two teenagers turned in shock as they heard him speak and Quil's eyes opened wide. "Shit..."He muttered.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your awesome feedback has kept me motivated. I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I have recently lost my mojo and been suffering with writer's block on all my stories...Nikki :(_

**Part Twenty Seven**

Jessica Stanley glanced behind her at her boyfriend Quil Ateara. She could just make out his profile through the grill that separated them as she sat in the front of the police cruiser and he was in the back, where the main suspects were usually placed. Jessica was surprised that Bella's father had not cuffed him too, he was so angry. She saw Chief Swan's face as he faced forward, his expression was stern as he drove in silence back toward La Push. After he had discovered them wrapped round each other in the diner and questioned them thoroughly about Bella's whereabouts his face had become grim. Their cover stories did not match and Jessica had become increasingly flustered when Charlie had interrogated her. As a result he had marched them both out to the car and demanded they accompany him back to the Black house.

It was only a fifteen minute drive, but to Quil and Jessica it felt like a lifetime. They had only popped out for a burger to satisfy Quil's enormous appetite and it would have to be at the same time as Chief Swan decided to order a pizza. They wondered what Jacob's dad was going to say? After all he was in the know too.

"Out..." Charlie barked at both teenagers as he parked the cruiser and exited the car, slamming the door behind him. Quil and Jessica exchanged worried looks. They followed behind Charlie and entered through the front door of the house. Quil took Jessica's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Billy greeted Charlie's return with a big smile, but it soon slipped from his lips as he saw the thunderous expression on his old friend's face. "What is it?" Billy asked with concern. He saw a subdued Quil and Jessica behind Charlie and guessed that they had been busted.

"It seems that our offspring have lied to us Billy...I caught these two in the diner. When I questioned them, Jess here could not come up with a reasonable excuse as to why my daughter was not with her. It is obvious she must be with Jake...isn't that true Jessica Stanley?" Charlie shouted the last words making the girl jump.

Tears sprouted in Jessica's eyes. She felt awful, she really liked Bella's dad. He had been so good to her by letting her stay after the disastrous party at her house. She hung her head in shame, no longer able to lie. "Yes Chief Swan, Bella is with Jacob."

"I thought so...where are they then?" Charlie demanded.

Quil slipped a comforting arm around Jessica's shoulder and looked Charlie in the eye. "They are at my family's holiday lodge. They just wanted some time together sir that's all they..."

"Quiet lad...There are no excuses. How do you think Billy and I feel when we have been lied to? That is the worst part of it all..." Charlie stopped talking when he saw Quil's eyes flicker over to Billy. Why did he keep looking over at him? A horrible thought popped into his head. Surely Billy did not already know? Could this whole fishing trip have been a ruse to distract him so that Jake and Bella could have their lovers tryst?

Charlie turned his fierce glare onto his oldest friend. He saw Billy flinch and knew that his suspicion was correct. "You knew didn't you Billy Black? Was Harry in on it too? You are unbelievable...this is my daughter we are talking about here Billy. How would you feel if I had covered up for Rachel and Rebecca in the same situation huh? "

Billy felt his face flush at the thought of his daughter's being off somewhere with a boy and them lying to him about it. Shame washed over him at what he had done. He should never have covered for Jake. It was only the fact that Jake had been through so much and Billy felt inclined to help him have time with the girl he loved...but still Charlie was right, if their roles were reversed he would feel betrayed too.

"Look Chief I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done it." Billy saw a hurt look cross Charlie's face and he felt really low.

"I can't believe you would do this to me...you are supposed to be my oldest friend...there are no words to express how disappointed I am...I am leaving now before I say something I regret. I will be heading out to collect my daughter and bring her home...as for your son I want him to stay away from Bella do you hear me Billy..." Charlie emphasised his point by pointing a finger at him. He then turned on his heel and left the house, the sound of a slamming door made them all jump.

"Couldn't you two manage to stay indoors for five minutes?" Billy turned his attention to Quil and Jessica, taking his guilt out on them.

"Billy we only popped out for something eat. We..." Quil stopped speaking when he saw the anger flashing from Billy's eyes.

"Get the hell out both of you..." Billy yelled at them.

Quil tensed up ready to shout back at Billy but he felt Jessica tug on his hand. Her face was awash with tears. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered soothing words in her ears. Jessica clung to him, letting his warmth soothe her frazzled nerves. Quil shot Billy a dirty look before he led Jessica out of the house.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella were lying supine in front of a roaring fire. They had just made love for the second time and were enjoying their post coital bliss. The flames from the fire reflected teasing shadows over Bella's creamy skin and Jacob could not stop touching and stroking her soft skin. Bella was enjoying his attentions and her eyes closed in contentment as he continued his intimate caresses. She had never felt so happy in her life. She was so glad that they had managed to escape their responsibilities for a night. Bella did not enjoy deceiving her dad but he had some old fashioned ideas about young love, maybe his relationship with her mother had burnt him so badly that he was being too overprotective, but nothing would have stopped her being able to be with Jacob like this.

A deep sleep overtook them both as they felt sated by their recent lovemaking. Jacob was spooned behind Bella, his arm flung possessively across her body. This was the reason that Jacob did not respond when the sound of a car pulling up outside echoed through the trees. Charlie looked at the holiday cabin. It was a typical tourist hideout, so much for the public roughing it. Most people had no idea what true hardship really meant. His eyes narrowed as he stalked over to the front door. Part of him wanted to just barge right in and shock the hell out of them but another hardly wanted to see his daughter in a state of undress. The rational side won out and he gave them pre warning by knocking loudly on the wooden panelling.

Jacob's head shot up at once. His hair was a mess, flat on one side and spiky on the other. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes. Who the hell was knocking? He nudged Bella gently, he grinned as he saw her yawn and stretch her arms out in front of her, she was too darn cute.

"Jake? Is everything alright?" Bella smiled lazily at him, until she heard the furious knocking on the front door. Her eyes opened wide as she gazed up at Jacob in fear. "Who is that?"

Jacob leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Don't worry honey. It's probably Quil or one of the others mucking about."

Bella sat up, her long hair cascaded round her shoulders and Jacob longed to run his fingers through the silky strands. She really had no idea how beautiful she was. However the knocking was increasing in tempo and he needed to go and see who it was. He reluctantly pulled some shorts on and made his way to the door. The smell hit him as soon as he approached the front of the lodge. The familiar scent of Bella's father drifted through the closed doorway. What the hell was he doing here?

"Bells it's your dad..."Jacob whispered to her. He saw her eyes open wide with shock and she fumbled around for some form of cover.

"Jake...what happened? He must have found out...where are my clothes damn it?"Bella fumbled around for something to cover herself with.

Jacob cursed under his breath, obviously someone had cracked and given their location away, internally he thought it was most likely to be his dad. He was Charlie's best friend after all... "Go into the bedroom honey and find something. I will stall your dad."

Bella tripped in her haste to run toward the bedroom, her nerves were on edge as she sorted through all the possible punishments that her dad would come up with for her deceiving him. Like Jacob she tried to pin the blame on someone for revealing their whereabouts, her money was on Jessica.

Jacob finally opened the front door to reveal an irate Charlie fuming on the front porch. He did not bother with preliminaries. "Where is Bella?"

"Look Charlie, it's not what you think...we..."

Charlie's eyes zeroed in on an abandoned pile of clothing and a used condom lying prominently in front of the fireplace. "Really Jacob it's not what I think...I can clearly see what has been happening here young man and believe me I have already confronted your father over this. I am here to take my little girl home and as for you...well let's just say it will be a cold day in hell before you get near Bella again."

Jacob's heart began to beat faster as he listened to Charlie's rant. He couldn't mean it surely? He knew that Bella's father felt deceived and he could understand his anger regarding that but to ban him from seeing his Bells...no way!

"NO Charlie, you have no right to stop me from being with Bella..."Jacob stated clearly, his voice steely.

Charlie glared up at Jacob. When had he gotten so tall? "You are in no position to dictate to me young man. You are as reckless as your father."

It was at this point that Bella finally emerged from the bedroom. She had put on one of her most concealing shirts and buttoned it up to her chin. She had heard everything her dad had said to Jacob, her own temper was boiling over.

"Bells at last, get your things we are going home." Charlie crossed his arms and stared over at her, disappointment showing clearly on his face.

"No I am not going home with you dad. I will stay at Jake's until you calm down and think things through rationally. I am eighteen, legally an adult. I am NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE." Bella enunciated each word, trying to get her point across.

Charlie actually stepped back in shock as he stared at his daughter. Her face was flushed and her long hair was floating around her head in a halo, almost like it had a life of its own. But what stood out most to him was the fact that any semblance of fragility that she used to wear was gone. In fact she reminded him a lot of Harry's daughter Leah when she was in a temper.

Jacob too watched her in awe. This was a side he rarely got to see, a feisty Bella was an incredible turn on and he wished that Charlie would just leave so he could show her how much he adored this side of her personality.

"Bells...I don't know what to say..." Charlie stuttered as he tried to comprehend how Bella had taken control of the situation.

Bella felt her anger slip away as she saw the bewildered look pass over her dad's face. She approached him slowly and took his hand. "Dad I think it's time that you knew the truth about Jake and me."

"Honey...what are you doing?" Jacob whispered fiercely, taken aback by her declaration.

Bella turned her chocolate brown eyes onto him and he was lost. "I am going to tell my dad the whole truth and if you love me Jacob Black, then you will support me."

Jacob sighed heavily. How could he deny Bella anything? He nodded his assent and watched as Bella led her confused father further into the room...

A/N-Do you think Bella is right to tell Charlie at this point? Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

**Revelations**

_Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_A/N-I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who kindly took the time to leave such awesome reviews. I have read and cherished each one. I am sorry I did not get to reply personally my free time has been very limited due to work commitments. I can't believe we have reached chapter 28 already! _

_Thanks again,_

_Nikki :)_

**Part Twenty Eight**

Charlie sat opposite his daughter and crossed his arms. He had been listening to her carefully for the last hour while she explained about her relationship with Jacob, the spirit wolves and finally the vampires. When she had talked about what Edward Cullen really was, tears had formed in her eyes and she shivered with repressed fear. Jacob had sat beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Charlie had tensed when he saw Jake touching Bella, especially after he knew exactly what they had been doing prior to his unexpected arrival, but he remained silent as Bella continued to speak.

"So that is it basically dad. I never wanted to keep anything from you but you must see that I...we had good reasons for doing so. Billy has also hated hiding the truth but he is bound by tribal law not to let anyone outside of the tribe in on the secret. I only know because of my connection to Jake..." Bella's voice tailed off as she saw her father's eyes narrow.

"Are you finished?" Charlie barked at his daughter. She nodded slowly and sank further into Jake's side. She already knew that her dad did not believe a word of what she had just revealed.

"Look Charlie I..." Jacob tried to intervene but Charlie shot him a fierce glare and he fell silent.

"I have listened to you so now do me the courtesy of hearing me out. I know that I have been absent for much of your life Bella. With my job and you living so far away it was hard to see you regularly and as you got older you didn't want to spend your teenage years hanging around Forks..."

"Dad I..." Bella began to protest but Charlie made a gesture to indicate he wanted her to remain quiet.

"Please let me finish. When you contacted me and told me you wanted to live with me full time again, I was ecstatic, to be able to see my little girl on a daily basis and reconnect again. It didn't turn out that way however when the Cullen boy came into your life not long after you moved back home. He consumed you Bella, your whole life revolved around him and after your accident well...I never liked the boy, always thought there was something odd about him. When you broke up I was so relieved and then of course you hooked up with Jake..."

Jacob held Bella close as she heard her dad's words. It was the first time he had ever said clearly how he felt about her relationship with Edward. He had dropped hints of course but never came right out and said it.

"What I don't understand Bella is how you can lie to me like this? Of all the excuses I expected you to make, this was not one of them. Vampires and werewolves? Is this some kind of payback for all the years you thought I wasn't there for you? Please explain it to me Bells because I am having a hard time keeping my temper and as for you Jacob Black I thought better of you. But now I find that you have colluded together to make me look like a fool." Charlie's tone became sharper as his anger began to resurface.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Bella said sadly. "I have told you the truth dad I can do no more than that."

Jacob could feel Bella's sadness communicate itself to him. She had really put herself out there by confessing everything to her dad. He knew that it had taken a lot of courage for her to admit her mistakes over her relationship with Edward Cullen and his family. He could understand Charlie's anger but he was also annoyed by the fact that Bella's father thought they would make up such a fairytale to deceive him. He clenched his jaw in agitation. Even though it went against all his instincts there was only one last resort, Jacob was going to phase in front of Charlie. He mulled over whether to include any of the other pack members in this scheme and decided that Quil could come along for the ride.

"Right Charlie, you don't believe us, then I will have to show you. To be honest you have already seen Quil in his wolf form but you were too drunk to recall it clearly. Wait here with Bells while I summon Quil..." Jacob stood up quickly and kissed Bella gently on the head.

"Are you sure Jake?" She queried, knowing what a big deal this was.

"Yes honey...it needs to be done. Give me fifteen minutes then bring Charlie outside. I need time for Quil to get here. He should be a part of this."

Charlie glared at Jacob and narrowed his eyes. "So you are still going ahead with this idiotic cover story. Go on then son, go ahead and show me your 'wolf.' "Charlie stated sarcastically.

"You'll see..." Jacob replied, his own anger rising. Who knew that Charlie could be so stubborn?

XXXXXXX

"You are joking with me Jake aren't you?" Quil's voice floated through the pack mind as he made his way to join Jacob after hearing his call.

"No...I need to show Charlie the truth. He refuses to believe Bells and I can feel how distraught she is." Jacob replied through his thoughts. "He has already seen you maybe it will bring back his memory of the night he saw you."

"Maybe I can fetch a few sticks again to remind him?" Quil thought sarcastically.

"Very funny Ateara just get your furry ass down here ASAP." Jacob commanded.

"Yes boss..." Quil laughed in his mind. It was the phrase that Seth always used when Jake issued an Alpha order.

XXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes passed slowly, Charlie and Bella did not say a word, although occasionally she would see her dad give her a puzzled glance. The loud ticking of the kitchen clock put them both on edge and it was a relief when the time finally drew to a close.

"Ready dad?" Bella asked him cautiously.

"Lead the way..." Charlie motioned for her to go first. Bella gave a heavy sigh and left first, her father following more slowly.

They both approached the tree line and waited for something to appear. A soft growl indicated to Bella that Jake and Quil were just within the trees. Charlie's eyes opened wide as he heard the sound. He caught hold of Bella's hand and yanked her back sharply.

"Bells..?"

"Dad its okay come on it's just Jake and Quil...trust me please." Bella tugged on her father's hand, she saw the bewildered look on his face and for the first time realised how scary this was for him. She had been introduced to the supernatural slowly by Edward and then Jake. This was a whole new territory for Charlie Swan.

Jake and Quil exchanged looks. Jake nodded his large wolf's head and they both stepped out of the trees at the same time. Charlie's eyes became like saucers as he saw the large russet and grey wolves walk proudly before him. He rubbed at his eyes and just kept staring as they circled him, emitting low whimpers. Eventually Jacob trotted over to Bella and stood next to her, she instinctively leaned into his side and rubbed her hands through his thick fur.

Charlie reached out a trembling hand. "Bells please be careful...I can't believe it, so this was all true?"

"Yes dad it's all true. You needed to know. Jake is my future, we are bonded. I explained about the imprinting...if you try and separate us well...it would be catastrophic." Bella admitted softly. She hid her face against Jake's flanks and he turned his head and rubbed it on hers affectionately.

Quil observed them all closely, he recalled the night of the bonfire when he had first phased and Charlie had come upon them all unexpectedly. In a way Quil felt he owed Charlie a favour, without his distraction the transition would have been harder for him. The surreal situation they found themselves in had alleviated the stress of his first phase. Quil turned and trotted off back into the trees, he hunted around for a large stick and when he found the right one he headed back toward the others. His sudden return made them all jump but even Charlie had to smile when Quil placed the large branch at his feet and wagged his tail in excitement.

XXXXXXX

Once they were back inside the lodge the first thing that Charlie did was hug his daughter. He was not usually a demonstrative man but the circumstances had changed. He felt pleased that Bella had been strong enough to be able to tell him everything. Seeing the truth displayed right before his eyes had made him realise how much his daughter had been through. He shuddered as he recalled her explanation about Jake and the vampires that had been after her, starting with the one called James.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I have really failed you. My god that bastard could have killed you. I really had no idea. I wish you would have confided in me earlier. As for that creep Cullen...don't worry Bells I will make sure that he is dealt with." Charlie vowed.

Bella stepped back from her dad once he released her. "Dad you can't deal with vampires, they are dangerous. Jake and his pack have the ability to destroy them that is why they phased into wolves in the first place. Promise me you will not do anything reckless? If you go after the Cullen's, who knows what could be the result. You have to trust Jake and the pack to keep me safe."

Charlie closed his eyes briefly and took deep breaths, he glanced over at Jacob and his friend Quil. "I owe you a big apology and thank you...for looking out for my little girl."

Jacob gently placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I love Bella Chief Swan, I always have, even before all of this happened. I will always take care of her I promise."

"I know Jake. I know..." Charlie patted Jake on the back awkwardly and went to sit back at the table.

Quil felt his stomach rumble. He had not actually had a chance to eat the burger at the diner. He grinned over at Bella. "Is there any chance of a snack, I missed dinner..."

His comment lightened the atmosphere. Bella smiled at him and went to fix everyone a sandwich.

XXXXXXX

Two hours later and Charlie parked the police cruiser in the Black's driveway, he turned and smiled at Bella and Jacob, who were sitting next to each other in the back. Quil had left after eating four sandwiches, pleading that Jessica was waiting for him.

"I need to tell my dad what has happened." Jacob began to open the door until Charlie stopped him.

"No Jake...why don't you let me speak to your dad. I am sure that you and Bella would like some time alone." A wicked gleam came into Charlie's eyes as he spoke.

Bella rolled her eyes at her dad's tone. "You're going to wind him up aren't you?"

Charlie gave her a big grin, making his moustache bristle. He really looked quite scary when he did that. "Ah Bells you gotta let your old man have some fun. Billy did keep quiet about your little tryst after all."

Jacob chuckled at Charlie's words. "Go on in Chief Swan...I am sure my dad will love to see you."

"Oh he will...he will." Charlie gave Bella one last smile and got out of the car.

"Your poor dad Jake...will he be alright?" Bella asked.

Jacob leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. The warm feeling that engulfed her body at his touch soothed her nerves. "Don't worry honey. It's not often your dad gets one over on mine. Let him enjoy his fun. As for us...how about some of that alone time your father suggested?"

Bella giggled as Jacob wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I am all yours mister."

"Try and catch me Bells..." Jacob opened the door to the cruiser and sprinted for the garage. Bella laughed quietly to herself. He was just so adorable. She followed him out of the car and toward their safe haven...

A/N-Well Charlie gave me a headache in this chapter. Up next will be his revenge on Billy and some fluffy Jake and Bella interaction...Thanks so much for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it! Nikki :)

**Part Twenty Nine**

Billy answered the door and was surprised to see a beaming Charlie staring down at him. "Chief? Are you feeling alright old man? Did you find Jake and Bella?"

Charlie patted Billy on the shoulder and walked past him into the living room. He went straight to the fridge and rummaged around for a beer. He pulled out two cans and then tossed one over to Billy, who caught it expertly. "Yeah I found our kids alright Billy."

"You seem to have recovered from your hissy fit all of a sudden? When you left you said that Jake was banned from seeing Bella. What has changed?" Billy gazed at Charlie curiously. He still had a rather scary smile on his face and it was making him nervous.

"That was before Billy...now that I know things have changed." Charlie replied cryptically.

"Now that you know what?" Billy demanded impatiently.

Charlie began pacing around the room, beer in hand, sipping occasionally. He kept the big smile on his face and winked at Billy as he saw his old friend's expression becoming more agitated. "You know Billy I always wanted our families to be joined and now it is all going to happen. The question is where will we all live?"

Billy felt like his head was hurting. What the hell was Charlie on about? Had the old fool fallen over and hit his head or something? "What are you talking about? You make no sense?"

Charlie frowned and suddenly looked confused. "You mean Jake didn't tell you what he was planning when he whisked my daughter away on their little romantic rendezvous?"

"Planning?" Billy stared over at the Chief, all sorts of thoughts running through his mind.

Charlie stopped walking around and finally sat down on one of the chairs. "I'm sorry Billy. It's horrible being kept in the dark, isn't it?"

Billy gripped the armrests of his wheelchair tightly and glared over at Charlie. "Stop messing about. What did Jake have planned?"

Charlie gave another scary smile and winked at his old friend again. "Well when I got there, Jake was only down on one knee proposing to my daughter. It brought a tear to my eye Billy I tell ya. Of course Bells said yes right away...I couldn't be angry after that of course, took me completely by surprise. I congratulated them both and we sat down discussing how they wanted to get married. It really costs these days you know?"

"Married?" Billy said his voice faint. "Costs?"

Charlie gave out a big sigh. "Yeah...I offered to contribute of course. But Jake insisted that you would be able to cover everything. He is a proud boy Billy, I couldn't protest after that. Then it came down to where we are all going to live when the baby arrives..."

Billy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when the word baby was thrown at him. "B...B...Bella's pregnant? But I was under the impression this was their first time? I don't believe it?"

Charlie gave Billy a sympathetic smile. "Oh dear it does seem you have been kept in the dark, what a shame?"

Something in Charlie's tone of voice made Billy glare at him suspiciously. "What do you mean _where we are all going to live?_"

Charlie leaned back in his chair and again glanced around the room. "Well we can't really extend my house, but you have so much potential here Billy. I told Jake once again that I would help out financially but he said no, you would be happy to cover all the costs. I tell ya Billy I damn near cried when Bells told me she was going to name the kid after me...it has been the best day. Jake was reluctant to tell you himself, so I told him not to worry...I would do it, with pleasure. Just think Billy, me and you in the same house twenty four seven...a little grandchild and our son and daughter, perfect."

Billy's face had been turning red as he listened to Charlie speaking. The one thing that stood out was the fact that they were going to name the child after Charlie, no way. He leaned forward in his chair and glared at him. "The child will be named after me, it is tradition."

A wicked gleam came into Charlie's eyes at his words. "Really? Let's just hope it doesn't take after its dad then. We would have loads of little _wolf cubs_ running about the place."

Billy's jaw dropped as Charlie's words sank in. He finally realised the chief had been winding him up and that he had obviously been told about the wolf pack. "JACOB BLACK, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS HOUSE. " Billy roared as Charlie started to laugh loudly.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella were in the middle of an intense make out session when Billy's voice echoed through the air. It was loud to Jacob's ears but even Bella heard it faintly. Jacob reluctantly released his hold on Bella and groaned in annoyance.

"It seems that my dad has finally realised the truth. We're going to have to go face him Bells." Jacob stroked her face tenderly as he spoke.

Bella grimaced, she had been enjoying the brief alone time that they had been allowed. She was getting sick of all the drama. However Jake was right, they had to face his dad." Come on then almighty Alpha. Lead the way."

Jake rolled his eyes at her teasing. "Come on honey. Maybe if you're lucky I will show you my dominant Alpha side one day."

Bella's eyes widened. "Jake...really? I can't wait."

Jacob chuckled at her dreamy tone and he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. "Neither can I honey."

XXXXXX

Jacob smiled sheepishly at his dad as they all sat round the kitchen table. Charlie had been laughing for the last ten minutes and it was grating on Billy's nerves. He shot him a fierce glare and this caused Charlie to laugh even harder.

"I can't believe I fell for that old fool's joke. Why didn't you come and tell me you had told him?" Billy seethed.

"Actually Billy it was me. I knew that Jake couldn't tell him so I decided too. I wanted my dad to know, in fact I should have told him from the very beginning what Edward was, then maybe I wouldn't have let things get so far with him...I am sorry if I..."Bella admitted softly.

Listening to Bella's words made Billy's ire fade. Everything she said was true. Charlie should have been informed much earlier and he was the one who should have defied the council and told his old friend. He had failed them all. Turning to Charlie he looked him straight in the eye and apologised. "Bella is right. I am sorry Charlie...I have let the tribal council dictate to me for too long. I should have told you."

Billy's words sobered Charlie up at once. His mirth disappeared and he stared at his old friend intently. "I know why you didn't tell me Billy. It still upsets me though what Bella and even Jake had to go through. I have made a lot of mistakes as a father, I don't deny that, but I wish that I had been allowed in on the secret earlier."

"Yes, I have no more excuses Charlie. I have failed as a father too." Billy agreed sadly. Both men took a long drink from their beer cans and nodded at each other.

Jacob and Bella glanced at each other and raised their eyes. Both of their father's were in a maudlin mood. "Can we end this pity party please?" Jake suggested.

Charlie shot him a dirty look. "This is serious Jake. Your dad and I need time to come to terms with things."

Bella smiled indulgently at her father. "Dad really you and Billy are overdosing on self pity. This whole thing is getting ridiculous."

Billy looked over at Charlie. "She's right you know old man. Truce?"

Charlie nodded his head in agreement." Yeah...truce!" They clinked their cans and grinned at each other.

Jacob took Bella's hand in his own and gently kissed her forehead. Another disaster averted. Now that Charlie knew what had been going on, things were looking up...

A/N-Sorry this chapter is pretty short...thanks for reading, Nikki


	30. Chapter 30

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your wonderful feedback always keeps me motivated. Nikki :)_

**Part Thirty**

Quil looked at his grandfather curiously. He had been summoned by his father to attend the old man, interrupting his date with Jessica. Old Quil had returned from his shift at the family store in a tense mood. He had yelled at Quil's father to contact his grandson as he needed to speak with him urgently. Ever since he had arrived though, Old Quil had not spoken one word but just looked Quil up and down, narrowing his eyes as if he was studying him.

Quil began to get irritated with the old man's intense stare and finally broke the silence. "Well I am here just like you asked. What is so urgent that I had to break my date?"

"Date? You are seeing someone? Why wasn't I informed about this?" Old Quil demanded.

Quil rolled his eyes. He was sure his grandfather was going senile. "Yes. I am seeing someone. I have been for a while now."

"Is it a young girl from the reservation? I don't remember seeing you hanging out with any of the nice girls around here?" Old Quil asked suspiciously.

"She isn't from the res. Her name is Jessica Stanley and she lives in Forks." Quil replied nonchalantly.

"From Forks? Who gave you permission to start seeing her?"

"Permission? What are you talking about? I don't need to seek permission. I see who I want."Quil said angrily.

Old Quil sat hunched forward in his chair and glared at his grandson. "You are the only male heir in this family. You carry my name young man. I will not allow you to just court some random girl from the nearest town. There are plenty of lovely young ladies here on the reservation. They understand our traditions and way of life. Now I have a nice young lady in mind. You probably know her actually..."

Quil's jaw dropped as he took in what his grandfather was implying. How dare he dictate to him and insult Jessica by calling her just some '_random girl.'_ He was so riled up that he was lost for words and it allowed Old Quil to carry on speaking.

"The girl's name is Emily Young. Her family now live on the Makah reservation but they have deep roots here. I thought maybe you could accompany her to the dance that is being put on at the local hall." Old Quil gave his grandson a satisfied smile.

Quil finally managed to speak. "You mean Emily, Leah's cousin, the one who has been chasing Sam?"

"She has not been chasing Sam...that was just a misunderstanding. Now what do you think about escorting Emily to..."

Quil stood up to his full height, towering above his grandfather. "I will say this only once old man. I wouldn't go near Emily Young if you paid me. I have a girlfriend and I love her. You can't tell me who I can see. I don't know what game you are playing but I want no part of it."

Old Quil appeared shocked by his grandson's outburst. He couldn't believe that he would defy him like this. He was one of the Elders and the leader of the tribal council. He was used to being treated with respect. Quil was his only surviving male heir and here he was declaring his love for a nobody.

"You cannot go against me Quil Ateara." Old Quil shouted.

"Watch me old man." Quil sneered. He turned his back on his grandfather and left the room before he said something he would regret.

Old Quil watched his grandson's departure. Rage was flaring through his veins. He thought back to his confrontation with Harry Clearwater and the way the other man had warned him about the fact he knew what he was up to. His plan to use Emily to infiltrate the pack by hooking up with Sam Uley had failed. Quil was his only hope and now that plan had been scuppered. Who the hell was this girl that he was supposedly in love with?

Old Quil had spent years trying to wrest power from the Black family, He felt that they did not deserve to rule the tribe. He had powerful allies among the elders and they all thought it was time for a change of leadership. He had once thought about trying to push Emily onto Jacob Black but he had been so wrapped up in Charlie Swan's daughter that his idea had never had the chance to bear fruit. His grandson was now his only hope. The wolf pack held great power over the tribe's decisions as they were the protectors. If Old Quil could get his grandson to comply he could hopefully unseat Jacob as Alpha and Old Quil would have total control.

"I will find out who this Jessica Stanley is and I will wrench them apart." Old Quil muttered to himself. He walked over to the phone and dialled the Clearwater's number. Thankfully it was Emily who answered. "My dear we need to meet."

XXXXXX

Sam and Leah were running through the forest in their wolf forms, they had just finished their joint patrol and were now enjoying the freedom of sprinting fast through the trees and feeling the wind ruffle their fur. Their peace was suddenly shattered when Quil phased in. They could hear his angry thoughts whirling through the pack mind. He was picturing his recent confrontation with his grandfather and what they learned shocked them. Had Old Quil actually demanded that Quil give up his girlfriend and date Emily?

"Quil calm down we all need to talk. Meet me and Lee at her house okay. I cannot believe this is happening. What is Old Quil up to?" Sam wondered.

"Alright...but I can't stay long. I need to get back to Jess." Quil replied.

Ten minutes later the three of them were sitting around the Clearwater's kitchen table just trying to get their heads around what they had now learned. Sam and Leah had filled Quil in on all the latest developments regarding their own dealings with Emily and his grandfather. The puzzle pieces were starting to slot into place.

"He is trying to take over...that is the only reason I can think of. The devious old...I can't believe I am related to him." Quil's temper flared again and Leah put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You need to stay focused Quil. Now we all know what he is up to we can play him at his own game. My dad has already tried to speak to Old Quil and given him a warning that he knows what he is up to. I think now would be a good time to get Jake and his father involved. I hate to put pressure on Billy due to his health, but he is chief of the tribe and needs to be informed." Leah said softly.

Sam was grinning like an idiot at his girlfriend. She was so smart and beautiful. He slid his hand behind her head and gently pulled her round to face him. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He murmured before kissing her hard on the lips.

Quil rolled his eyes as the two of them put on quite a display. Leah had her arms around Sam's neck and was returning his kisses fiercely. "Jeez you two, get a room. Look I am going to get Jess and head over to Jacob's house. Try not to be late."

Sam gave Quil a thumbs up signal, not even pulling his lips away from Leah's. Quil chuckled to himself as he left the house, intent on getting back to Jessica.

XXXXXX

Beer cans littered the floor near the flat screen television. Loud yelling could be heard emanating from the living room as Billy and Charlie cursed the Mariners as they lost yet another game. Jacob and Bella had been spending some much needed time alone, just walking along First beach. They had been talking about their future and what they wanted to do with their lives once the business with the pack settled down. They both knew that Jacob could never leave the reservation for long periods. His destiny was intrinsically tied to the area and the tribe. He told Bella how worried he was that he was holding her back and preventing her from travelling and exploring new opportunities. She had become very annoyed with him over that. It took a lot of reassurance from her that none of that mattered. She told him she would be happy as long as they were together.

They returned back to the house, feeling very relaxed and peaceful. They both felt in a good place and were looking forward to just being together without any drama interrupting their lives. However it was not to be. Not five minutes after they got back, Quil and Jessica arrived on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here Quil?" Jacob demanded irritably.

"Nice to see you too bro. We have a problem..." Quil shot back at him.

Bella was looking at Jessica with concern. Her friend had obviously been crying, her eyes were red rimmed and her usual exuberance was missing. "Jess, are you okay?" She enquired gently.

Jessica suddenly rushed over to Bella and threw herself into her arms. Tears began to pour down her cheeks. "They hate me. Quil's family don't want me to see him because I am not good enough."

Bella glared at Quil over Jessica's shoulder as she tried to comfort the other girl. "Is this true?"

Quil just nodded, his whole attention was focused on his weeping girlfriend. Jacob went over to his friend and pulled him to one side. He left Bella to deal with Jessica and demanded an explanation from Quil about what had been going on.

"My grandfather told me that I was not allowed to date anyone outside of the tribe. He was trying to fix me up with Leah's cousin Emily. I have spoken to Sam and Leah; it seems that Old Quil is trying to take control of things Jake. He has been attempting to infiltrate the pack by undermining Sam and Leah's relationship and now mine. We suspect he wants to use me to get to you..." Quil's voice rose the more he spoke.

Jacob could feel his own anger surfacing. He glanced over toward the living room where his dad and Charlie were still complaining about the dire game they had just watched. For the first time in an age his dad had been more relaxed and looking ahead to the future. His health had improved immeasurably, mainly due to Bella and Charlie's constant vigilance in what he ate and nagging him to take his insulin shots regularly. They had both taken it upon themselves to do so as Jake's responsibilities had increased, with his pack and tribal duties; he had less time to monitor his dad.

"Damn that old fool...surely he can't really believe that anyone would not see right through his machinations." Jacob cursed. "My dad does not need any pressure..."

"He needs to know Jake; your dad is the chief of the tribe..." Quil gripped Jacob's shoulder in solidarity. "We are all with you man. Sam and Leah will be here soon. "

"I know you're right, I was just beginning to see an end to all the drama and then this happens." Jacob complained. "Come on then Quil we better go and tell my dad and Charlie."

Quil nodded as he followed his best friend into the living room to break the news to the others.

A/N-Well my holiday was a washout, rain for two days...sigh. Anyways at least I got to update this story. Thanks for reading. Nikki


End file.
